The Tournament of the Ages
by fluffyisgod
Summary: A tounament organized by the maesters themselves. Tidus and all of your other favorite characters fight against and alongside each other for the title of Best Fighter. But what is the real purpose of the tournament? Lots of action with a little love too.
1. The Flyer

Dear readers,

This is my first fanfic ever so if you could just review and comment that would really help get this anxiety monkey off my back. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or places. SquareEnix™ owns them.

Chapter 1: The Poster

The man stood and stared at the poster. His dirty blonde hair rippled in the wind. His blue eyes gleamed with interest. He smiled a sort of knowing smile, then chuckled. He hefted a long, celestial sword and began to walk towards the Luca airport; he had an airship to catch. "Time to make headlines again," he said as he walked. Behind him the poster flapped in the wind. It read:

**Come One,**

**Come All.**

**To Bevelle!**

**Grand Fighting Tournament to be Held at the Bevelle Stadium**

**All Warriors Who Think They Can Hold Their Ground Against Any Other Man, Woman, or possibly Child. The Winner Will Receive 100,000,000 gil! **

**Host: Maester Seymour of Guado**

**Place: Bevelle Stadium**

**Date: From whenever we have enough fighters to when we only have one. **

****

The symbol of Maester Seymour Guado was stamped at the bottom of the page.

A great tournament was about to be underway. One that would change the way many thought and acted. And so begins our tale of strength, love, friendship, betrayal, and death. Let the games begin!


	2. Arrivals

ALL RIGHT!!!! Chapter 1! My greatest accomplishment. Now you can read about the characters! Sorry! Not to much action in this chapter. I'll some soon don't worry!

In the meantime I'd like to thank:

Xmaster

Icing Flower

And Solecito for submitting reviews. U ROCK!!!!! Remember, I appreciate any kind of review so don't be shy! And Xmaster, I shot the monkey. He's gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places in this story. SquareEnix owns themïƒ¢.

Chapter 1: Arrivals

The man with the shiny blonde hair exited the airship at the Bevelle Airport. He felt a bit paranoid without his sword (currently at baggage claim) in a foreign place. He walked towards the elevator which would take him to the lower floors and his baggage. A couple of Ronso guards stopped him and scanned him for any weapons or illegal drug substances. He was kind of pissed for a bit after that until he saw himself in the mirror on the wall of the elevator. He indeed looked like a criminal in his revealing upper-body clothes and sunglasses. His muscles added to this appearance not to mention a bit of stubble around his chin. "Shit," he said to himself," I look like my goddam' dad!"

After reclaiming his sword and menial baggage containing only clothing and his armor he headed outside and hailed a taxi, asking it to head for Bevelle stadium. The taxi's cash register rang up a fee of 350 gil, which the blonde man reluctantly handed over. As they sped toward the inner city of Bevelle the man watched airships fly in masses overhead. Some were large indicating that their passengers were of a high class, and some were small indicating a lower class. The man himself had come in a small airship so as to conserve gil. He exchanged a few words with the taxi driver commenting on the weather and things like that. At a red light the taxi driver turned to him and said," Say, are you one of them guys competing in that grand tournament or something?"

The blonde man grinned and chuckled," Yup. I'm gonna fight for 100,000,000 big ones," he said with a tone of amusement.

"What's your name, so that I can check for you on T.V.," asked the cab driver.

The blonde man smiled and said," I'm Tidus. Tidus Remming, long sword master."

Just as Tidus' cab crossed the Bevelle Bridge, a very large airship landed at the Bevelle Airport. People crowded at the dock to see which people of great importance would emerge from the luxurious aircraft. As the doors opened the crowd gasped in admiration as the nine young summoners of Spira walked down the ramps to the dock's floor. Every spectator immediately bowed and gave the sign of Yevon. The nine sumoners repeated the hand motions in unison. The crowd then parted to allow the summoners passage to the baggage gate. They walked in single file lead by a pretty brown haired woman. She wore a floral dress and a bright blue long skirt. Her face radiated happiness and was infectious, making all who surrounded her smile as well.

"That must be her," said a red haired man.

"Yup, it's gotta be," answered the black haired woman next to him," Yuna Sayer, daughter of high summoner Braska Sayer. Heir to his summoning abilities."

He was a tall, gruff man. His grayish, blackish hair rippled in the wind as he stared up at the stadium's enormous height. His red overcoat flowed in the wind, blowing his unused sleeve erect. A massive sword rested on his broad shoulder. A look of seriousness was pasted on his face as he reached for the sake jug hat rested at his side. He took a long swig, tasting the burning liquid, savoring it's bitterness. As he looked around the stadium he began to see people arrive. Big and small, blue and yellow, all were coming to become rich bastards. The man smiled and headed for the front gates to enter the sign-up room.

The lady at the desk looked up at the tall man and smiled a buisness smile. "Hello sir, may I help you?," she said in a fake tone.

"I wish to register for the competition," said the man in a gruff voice.

"Very well," replied the woman as she pulled out a paper," Now, what is your birthplace?"

"Bevelle," answered the man.

"Date of birth?," the woman asked.

"Can't remember, must've been 40 years ago," answered the man in a truthful voice.

"Alright, good enough," said the woman," affiliated weapon?"

"Heavy Katana," answered the man pointing to the massive sword, which lay propped up against the wall.

"Mmmmmm, I see. Affiliated technique?," asked the woman.

"Heavy Sword Bushido Technique, 7th form," said the man.

"Good. Lastly we need your name," said the woman.

The man made a low chuckling sound,"Auron. Just Auron,"he said.

"Signature, please," the woman said, handing him the paper.

Auron took the pen and signed X on the paper.

The flight to Bevelle was hell and a half for Rikku. Not only had the service sucked with a vengeance, but some red-haired asshole had evil eyed her the entire goddam trip. He had obviously been a Yevonite. They thought they were soooo holy. Bastards! These thoughts put her in a bad mood for the rest of the trip. When the airship arrived, Rikku quickly got off so as to escape Sir Yevonite asshole's glare. A crowd of people had formed in front of another airship gate, but she didn't pay it any mind. As she went to baggage claim, she saw a very pompous looking man. It wasn't so much the man that attracted her attention, but a plump purse of money that hung from the back of his pants. Rikku turned to thief skills and began to slowly edge closer to the man. At about 10 feet away she broke into a run and tackled the man head on. "What the fuck!," the man exclaimed as Rikku took him down.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!," said Rikku, helping the man get up and dust himself off.

"You should look where you're going you wench," said the man," if I didn't have such a kind heart I would have fined you."

"I'm sorry sir," said Rikku," it won't happen again."

"It better not! Now run off before I change my mind," said the man huffily.

Rikku turned and walked off. When she was out of the man's sight, Rikku took out the plump money pouch and began to juggle it. "Thank you for contributing to the 'Rikku Wants New Clothes Fund'," she said in a funky voice. Then she cracked up laughing.

Wakka watched the Al Behd girl the entire airship ride. _You can't trust Al Bhed. Ya never know what they'll do to hurt Yevon_, he thought to himself. She had blonde hair and those detested blue spiral eyes. She seemed uncomforted by his look and quickly rushed off the airship when they landed. _Good! Run! Get away ya stinkin' al bhed_, he thought as he got his stuff from the top of his seat. As he exited the plane and headed for baggage claim he spotted a crowd of people huddled to his right, but he ignored it. He got his suitcase from baggage claim and headed towards the main entrance. Suddenly, a piercing scream made him look sharply to his right. A boy was crying his eyes out and screaming bloody murder even though his mom tried vainly to shush him. Wakka immediately saw the problem, a red balloon was floating slowly towards the ceiling. Wakka smiled and began to walk towards the hysterical child. "Shhhh, honey. You let go of the string, now we can't get it," she tried to explain to her child.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," yelled the child.

"Perhaps I could be of some help, ya?," said Wakka as he reached the child and his mother," leave it to me ma'am."

"Watcha gonna do mister?," the boy sniffled.

"Just count with me when I tell you, ya?," said Wakka.

"Kay," said the child.

Wakka pushed the boy and his mom back a few paces, then readied his blitzball.

"One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go!," recited Wakka and the boy.

Wakka hurled his ball into the air making sure it spun to the right. The ball flew up and caught the string of the balloon in it's spin. The force of the spin wrapped the string around the ball and ;therefore, brought the balloon and the ball down into Wakka's outstretched hand. "There ya go kiddo," said Wakka cheerfully as he unwrapped the balloon and handed it to the boy.

"Wow! Thanks mister," said the boy.

"Oh thank you, thank you sir. How can I ever repay you?," asked the relieved mother.

Wakka smiled,"Jus' root for me in the tournament, ya."

Kimahri Ronso stood at the top of the stadium and watched the contestants enter. He shivered in anticipation, this was his first job with the YPS. The YPS (Yevonite Protection Squad) is an organization devoted to the protection of great Spiran Idols. Kimahri was part of an all Ronso squad (9 in all) each individually designated to protect one of the nine summoners of Spira. Using a tournament fighter as cover, he and the other Ronsos were to keep an eye on their specific summoner and make sure that no harm came to them. Thanks to an agreement between tournament and YPS officials, none of the Ronsos would fight a summoner. He had gotten the most known summoner of the modern day, Yuna Sayer. He knew her heritage and was honored to be able to test his skills protecting her. As Kimahri stood and watched, he observed and used his scan ability to check suspicious people's backgrounds. He needed to do this so he could know who to watch out for. Nobody really caught his eye so he relaxed. He had decided to have fun with this mission. He was ready to fight any kind of punk who thought he could stand up to him. Kimahri smiled, this was going to be a blast. He had no idea.

Erik Vander was just a regular guy going to his regular work on his regular schedule. Today, he had just gone to lunch with his girlfriend and was heading back to his office and had stopped at a do not walk signal. Suddenly, a moogle doll ran past him in a blur. He found this very odd, but only had 5 seconds to process it when a bolt of lightning hit the spot 5 inches in front of him. BAM! He was thrown back into a wall and knocked out. Lulu Heller ran past his unconscious body muttering," Shit, that tiny bastard. I'm gonna unsew him!" The moogle ran towards an intersection. Lulu aimed her hand and yelled,"Fira!" A ball of fire shot out of her hand and rocketed towards the moogle. However, without the moogle doll, Lulu's spells were weaker and off-target. So instead, the fireball hit a news dispenser, blowing it up. "Damn," said Lulu as she ran after the rushing moogle. She dodged a few honking cars and made it to the other side just as the moogle blasted for the other intersection. Lulu took a minute to survey the landscape, then ran off after it. About 6 streets later, Lulu saw her chance. Her energy was beginning to wane from running in her heavy dress. A fire hydrant stood alone to the left of the sidewalk. Lulu gathered her energy and flew at it. She planted her hands on it's top and sprang off of it. She flipped in mid-air, showing her black Yevon's Secret "Chocobo Soft" panties to everyone in a 50 ft. radius. As she came out of the flip she extended a hand and yelled,"Fira!," once again. This time, her altitude helped and the fireball hit the moogle dead-on, propelling him across the street. She landed and ran to the other side of the street and scooped up the crying moogle. "Bad moogle, very ba....," her voice trailed off as she gazed up at the Bevelle Stadium. "Omigod! I'm so sorry moogle-poo. I didn't....awwwww" burst Lulu as she stroked the now indignant moogle doll," I should tell you I'm lost more often!"

Maester Seymour looked out over the fighters entering the stadium and smiled. "So the players are here. Good. Now we can begin the game."

PREVIEW of chapter 2

"And so my friends," said Maester Seymour in a cheerful voice,

"let the games begin!" Tidus smiled and clapped with the rest. "The boards are now posted! You may go and check your opponent!," came the voice of the intercom. As the fighters filed out, chatting and obsessing over the tournament, Tidus thought he saw a glimpse of a man in red staring at him. Then it was gone.

Stay tuned! My next deadline is scheduled for September 20!

Chapter 2 is gonna rock!

Sincerely,

fluffyisgod


	3. Trials

Welcome to chapter 2! Originally scheduled for September 20th now rescheduled for September 14! The sooner the better I always say. Thanks to Xmaster and Solecito for their continuing support and cousin Laura for her misguided yet still useful advice. Hope you like chapter 2! Oh yeah! Thanks to Xmaster, I have been informed that Rikku's eyes are green instead of blue. My sincerest apologies. Have fun, and don't 4get to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, fiends, or places. SquareEnix' owns them.

Chapter 2: The Trials

Yuna gasped at the stadium's magnificent height. Never before had she seen such a building. Such pearly white elegance had not ever filled her eyes. It was so beautiful that it made her forget that everyone was staring at her for a second, but then she looked around again and frowned in her mind. _Why must they look at me like that,_ she thought to herself, _am I not human like them? Why can't they treat me normally?_ But she knew the answer to that. She was a summoner and the daughter of a high summoner, you couldn't get more famous than that in Spira. She sighed and began to walk to the front gates quickly. She tried to ignore the fact that everybody around her was whispering and staring, but it was starting to get to her. She began to wonder what it would be like to summon Ifrit on them, when she tripped on a small rock jutting out in the pathway. She seemed to fall in slow motion, watching everybody gasp and their eyes go wide open. Then she felt an arm curl around her stomach and pull her upright with one swift motion. She looked up to find herself lost in the two sea-blue eyes. She saw they belonged to a man with blonde hair and a pretty nice figure. "Are you okay miss?," asked the man in a soothing tone.

_Take me away,_ thought Yuna before she regained herself, "Yes , i..i'm f..fine. Thank you," she breathed.

"Good. Thought I winded you there, sorry if I was a bit hasty," he said in an unsure tone.

"N..no I'm fine, just a bit shaken is all," she said still trying to gain herself back from the shock of it all.

"Good. Um, everybody is staring at us. Can I escort you to the sign-in desk?," he said kind of shyly.

Yuna was a bit hesitant at first thinking that he was doing it just cause she had a last name Sayer, but she smiled and nodded. She liked him too much. As they began to walk to the gates the man cleared his throat and said,"Um, I don't think I know your name. What is it?"

Yuna's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know who she was! He really was just escorting her because he liked her! Or maybe not, but still he did not know she was famous. _And that's how it's going to stay, at least for now,_ she thought. 'it's Yuna, Yuna Sayer," she said.

"What a beautiful name," he said smiling.

Beautiful? Yuna thought she would faint right into his arms. All she could muster was, "Thank you, what's yours?,"

"Tidus Remming, miss, er, Yuna," Tidus responded.

God, even his name turned her on. "That's a strong name," she said, trying to rival the compliment that had practically put her in a state of shock.

"I get that a lot," Tidus said laughing.

Yuna didn't know why, but she laughed along too.

Tidus felt like 100 billion gil. This Yuna he had just helped followed his code of SSS. Sweet, smiling, and SEXY! But he tried not to get to ahead of himself, all she did was accept his offer to let him escort her to the sign-in desk. It meant nothing so far. The only thing he found a little odd about Yuna was her bi-colored eyes. One was blue and one was green indicating she was half al bhed. He actually found them kind of seductive in a weird sort of way. Now that they were at the front desk he was disgusted that the lady stared at her the entire time. _Can't you see she's uncomfortable when you do that!?,_ he wanted to yell, but he contained himself. "I got cabin #64," Yuna said," but I don't know where that is."

"I'll show you," Tidus said smiling," I took a tour of the grounds earlier, I should be able to find it." He had actually gone through the women's cabins peeking through bathroom windows. Needless to say he liked what he saw. As he walked alongside Yuna they talked about many things like blitzball, the stadium, the weather. Just as they began on a conversation about airport service, a group of reporters came out of nowhere and began to shout," Yuna. Holy shit! C'mon get a shot! Miss.Yuna!," Yuna started to cry and ran away down the stone pathway leading to the gardens. Tidus was confused, but managed to yell," Stop! Get away," But the reporters kept charging toward him. He sighed and tapped into his inner source of white magic. "Slowaga," he yelled as tendrils of white light snaked out of his hands and flew off. Immediately the reporters began to slow until; they moved no more than half an inch a minute. "That should keep you busy," Tidus muttered as he ran off after Yuna. He found her crying under a weeping willow and slowly approached. As he touched her shoulder she gasped and turned around, her eyes were red from crying. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was famous, I just didn't want you to judge me or treat me different...," she stammered.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's okay Yuna please don't cry. I like you, I really do. You're a nice girl and that's all that matters to me," he comforted her, but this had brought back bad memories. _Go away dad, _he thought.

"Really," sniffled Yuna.

She's so beautiful when she cries thought Tidus," Really."

Tidus walked her to cabin #64. He looked at her and said,"Um, I know you might be kind of busy with the press but, um, would you mind having dinner with me?"

Tidus would never forget how bright her face got. 'of course I'll have dinner with you," she said smiling. He smiled and laughed," Okay then, um, see you at dinner!"

Tidus walked away feeling better than 100 billion gil.

Rikku lounged in the bed she had picked in cabin #64. She had taken a nice relaxing shower and had put on the new pink spaghetti strap shirt and jeans she had purchased with the pompous man's money. Now as she lay in her bed reading a book, she heard footsteps outside, some conversation and then someone walking away. The door opened and Rikku's eyes went wide. "YUNIE!," Rikku screamed as she ran up to hug her cousin hard.

"Ohmigosh, Rikku! I haven't seen you in so long!," Yuna screamed back.

Rikku stepped back and smiled at Yuna,"Ditto cuz. Yeesh you've grown! Both ways I see," Rikku said slyly pointing to the blonde man walking away from the cabin. Yuna blushed tomato red,"Rikkuuuu! Cut it out!"

"Just kidding Yunie, but tell me. What is up with Mr. Tall and Blonde, hmmmmm?," Rikku said raising an eyebrow.

"He stopped me from falling and helped me with signing in," said Yuna.

"And?," Rikku pressed. Yunav was too easy to read.

"And... he asked me out to dinner!," Yuna ended on a high note jumping up and down.

"Jeez, he must be a real nice guy. I guess he understands the pop thing," said Rikku.

"Yep. Yevon he is so nice! He doesn't care a bit about the pop thing," Yuna said smiling her face off.

_She's swooned all right_, thought Rikku.

"And what about you Rikku, haven't you met some hot guy who understands you yet?," said Yuna.

"Nope. All of them have been perverts, assholes, or wusses. I have no luck with men whatsoever," sighed Rikku.

"Oh well, you'll find somebody!," comforted Yuna.

"Men are scum," said Rikku, and they both laughed.

Wakka sat on the bed of cabin #101 juggling his blitzball. The ronso on the bed across from his remained silent.

He had not said a word since Wakka had entered the room and exchanged pleasantries with him. Wakka sighed and began to spin the blitzball on his finger. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wakka almost immediately recognized him. "Tidus! My man! Is it really you?," yelled Wakka as he walked up and pounded his fist.

"In the flesh brother. Wakka! You look good man! Where've you been?!," exclaimed Tidus.

"Blitzin'. Lead the Aurochs to a victory over the Psyches, ya," said Wakka excitedly," What about you?,"

"I've been training around Bikanel. They got good waters there, nice and deep. And the al bhed sell breathers so you can train in heavier pressure conditions. It's awesome!," answered Tidus.

Wakka's face turned to disgust," Al Bhed? Bah! Them dirty yevonite haters are trouble. Why you hang around them?," he asked irritably.

"Hey man it's for the game. It's nothing personal," Tidus said quickly, he knew Wakka's opinion of the al bhed was pure, undiluted hatred. "Hey, who are you?," said Tidus as he turned to the blue ronso in the corner. Wakka wondered if Kimahri would speak as the silence lasted for quite a while. Finally the ronso cleared his throat," I am Kimahri of Ronso tribe, pleasure to meet Tidus," he said in an uncaring tone. Wakka almost burst into laughter watching Tidus' look of annoyance. Suddenly, the screen in the back of the room came on and a voice said," Hello. I'm your message/fighter reference video output system. I will relay important messages and fighter profiles as well as match-ups and fight times."

"Wow. Pretty cool, ya?," asked Wakka. Tidus nodded in agreement.

"Message Incoming!," said the screen, then Maester Seymour's voice began to speak," all fighters who plan on entering this competition please head to the main arena for trials."

Tidus put on a confused face," Trials?"

"Tidus see soon," said Kimahri gruffly," now we go."

Wakka nodded and picked up his blitzball.

Lulu ran all the way to cabin #64. She was tired as hell when she got there and opened the door expecting to get some rest. Just then the screen in the back relayed Seymour's message. "Shit!,"yelled Lulu. Then she noticed the other girls in the room turn to look at her. "Er..sorry. I had trouble getting here and I was hoping for some rest," she said quickly.

"It's okay," said the girl with the blonde hair," we all lose it sometimes. Oh crap, where's my armor?"

"Rikku! Introduce yourself first," said the brown haired woman to Rikku," I'm sorry, I'm Yuna Sayer and this is Rikku Caran."

Lulu mentally cringed, what a bunch of goodies,"Um, nice to meet you, I'm Lulu Heller."

"We should get going," said Yuna," c'mon Rikku!"

"Alright, alright. Yevon!," said Rikku irritably as she slipped on the last of her armor," let's go!"

The stadium was gargantuan. The stands could hold 600, 000, 000 people not including staff. Lulu walked with Yuna and Rikku down to the arena floor. There were 10 lines and 10 platforms. They quickly put themselves in the women's line that said "Cabins 60-100". After waiting for 20 minutes, a big screen that stood at the top of the stadium turned on. Maester Seymour's face filled it up and he spoke smoothly and calmly," Welcome fighters from all over Spira! I hope you have found the cabins comfortable and everything is to your taste. Now it is time for the trials! You will each fight one fiend that is more or less your level of skill. If you beat it, you will have a spot reserved for you in the tournament. If you lose, you will be asked to leave and we wish you better luck in the future," Seymour explained," now, let's begin!"

The crowd of fighters cheered as Seymour's face disappeared from the screen. Lulu clapped a bit then turned her attention to the platform in front of her. The first fighters were being let on. Lulu breathed a slow, relaxing breath. Then smiled.

Kimahri had beaten his fiend with ease. It had been actually pretty funny. His fiend had been a Marlboro and had tried to poison gas him almost immediately. He ha just swiftly jumped and sliced the plant in half. Now he stood and watched Tidus walk to the platform. This boy for some reason had some kind of aura around him, it emanated a strong will and power he thought was pretty strong for a guy his age. As he watched him take his celestial sword into stance he admired the boy's concentration. Not a muscle moved in his stance. Suddenly, the the door to the platform opened and a Zu flew out. Kimahri was taken aback. Zus were violent creatures and very hard to take on by one's own self. But he didn't even see a flinch from Tidus, he was still as stone. The Zu saw Tidus and flew in for a snap. Just as the Zu's beak was about to close over Tidus' head, he disappeared. The Zu snapped hard and screamed in pain as it bit it's tongue. Tidus reappeared behind the Zu and sliced hard at it's legs. The Zu screamed in pain and swerved to meet it's attacker. Tidus raised his hand and muttered something as white light snaked from his fingers. The Zu began to move in slow motion. Kimahri smiled, slow. Tidus then ran behind the Zu and ran up it's back. He jumped at the nape of the neck and planted his sword in the Zu's head. It exploded in a burst of pyreflies and disappeared. "Passed!," yelled the guard at the entrance to the platform. Kimahri smiled and walked to the girls side to see how his summoner was fairing.

Auron smiled at the ten Behemoths that stood before him. He put his sword in position and swung at the first one, it's neck broke with a satisfying crack. He dodged the second ones paw swipe and kicked it's muzzle while slicing through the third one's skull. As he finished off the second one, a fourth and fifth one charged him. He smiled and jumped in the air. "Dragon Fang!," he yelled as his sword planted itself into the platform sending a fiery shockwave at the two Behemoths. The both fell and Auron finished them both with one swipe. He dodged two bolts of thunder and sliced the sixth one with an uppercut. The final three charged him with murder in their cold fiend eyes. He took a few steps forward and threw his sword at the middle one. The blade entered it's head with a mix of splitting bone and brains. He quickly ran up and punched the right behemoth, stunning it. He quickly swerved around it , grabbed his sword, and split the behemoth's behind in two. The final behemoth flung itself at him and met his blade head on. As the pyreflies flew away, the guard at the entrance to the platform yelled," Passed!."

Auron smiled," Damn straight."

Tidus watched Yuna walk onto the platform. He was worried. She was nice and beautiful, but the fiend wouldn't care. He watched the pyreflies materialize and become....OH! SHIT!, thought Tidus. A dark blob standing about 50 feet tall was Yuna's trial opponent. Yuna seemed calm though, her staff seemed completely still as she stood and gathered energy. Suddenly, she sprang into action and her rod moved like lighting. The clouds parted and a huge dragon rocketed down from the heavens. It landed with an earthshaking WHAM! Yuna stepped to it's side and began to concentrate. The dragon began to smash it with it's fists, but Tidus could see it did minimal damage. The blob threw dark matter at it, Tidus could see the dragon was weakening. Suddenly the dragon did a back flip and landed on all fours. A huge ball of energy formed in it's mouth, it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was half the size of the blob itself. Then the dragon shot the energy at the blob. A huge explosion rocked the stadium as the blob was reduced to a bunch of shimmering pyreflies. Tidus stood dumbfounded then smiled.

All the passing contestants sat in the middle of the stadium's sections.Maester Seymour approached the podium that stood before them. Tidus smiled as Wakka sat up straight. "Congratulations worthy contenders. All 200 of you have secured a spot in the tournament. Now you must go back to your cabins because matches start tomorrow. All shops are open until 12 o' clock sharp. You're match-ups will be sent via your room monitor. And so my friends," said Maester Seymour in a cheerful voice,

"tomorrow the games begin!"

Tidus smiled and clapped with the rest. "The boards are now posted! You may go and check your opponent!," came the voice of the intercom. As the fighters filed out, chatting and obsessing over the tournament, Tidus thought he saw a glimpse of a man in red staring at him. Then he was gone.

Preview of Chapter 3

Yuna watched Tidus as they sat atop the walls of the stadium. "It's peaceful here," she commented.

"Yeah," said Tidus.

"You said something about your father and how you understood my pain. What did you mean?," she asked the question that had been nagging her the entire date.

Tidus frowned and began to recount.

OH YEAH! Chapter 2 is finis! Get ready for numero 3!!! Expect in next 2 weeks. C YA!!


	4. Soul Searching

Drumroll please. DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Chapter 3 is here! Sorry it took so long. I went to Texas and lost 5 days. Sorry! Thnx for your continuing support, and for all you new readers, REVIEW. Trust me, I don't bite.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, monsters, songs, and places in this fanfic. SquareEnix' owns them.

Chapter 3: Soul Searching

_Our souls entwine,_

_For you are forever mine,_

_When you cry,_

_So will I,_

_And if you grin,_

_I will laugh from within,_

_Our bond is love,_

_A gift from above,_

_No matter the hardship,_

_I will catch you if you slip,_

_Because you are me and I am you,_

_For I love you and you love me too._

_- fluffyisgod_

Auron's eyes followed the blonde haired girl as she made her way up to the trial platform. He watched her thighs sway back and forth in a hypnotizing rhythm. She had excellent physique not to mention a godly tight ass. A voice in his head snapped him back to reality, _Pfffffft! Yeah right! That girl is barley 16 and you're 40. Fat chance Mr. Pedifile!, _it snapped."Well, I got the right to look don't I?," he said to the voice, then he chuckled. Auron found it funny that he often had conversations with himself. He turned his attention back to the girl. He was now certain she was al bhed because she produced some goggles and a bomb pouch. He noticed that her weapon was a razor sharp claw that glowed a firey red. He smiled, this was a spunky girl, going into battle with an element already set. However, he felt a strange aura of confidence emanating from the girl, determination he did not expect from one of such a young age. It kind of turned him on for a reason he could not explain. As the girl mounted the platform and readied herself, Auron found himself hoping with all his might that the girl might pass so that he could talk to her. The pyreflies gathered in the center of the ring, then formed to become a.......Mandragora. Auron smiled, _Don't argue with a women's intuition_. The Mandragora wasted no time in unleashing a cloud of bad breath from it's gaping mouth, but the al bhed girl quickly pushed a button on her goggles and a breather came down over her mouth just as the gas enveloped her. The cloud stayed there for a moment, then evaporated. The girl was gone. The Mandragora began to look around quickly with it's many eyes, trying in vain to find it's prey. Auron was fascinated at how quickly the girl had moved, he had barley felt her presence move from the gas cloud to the fiends blind spot. He now saw her claw appear from behind the Mandragora's head. With brilliant speed she stabbed down and flames flew into the fiends tough, stringy hide. The Mandragora's head burst into flame as it screeched in pain, it's various arms flailed wildly about it's body. Auron felt the urge to laugh at this comical sight, but stifled it. The girl pulled a grenade from her pocket, pulled the pin, and jumped off the Mandragora's head while throwing the grenade all in one fluid motion. The grenade flew into the Mandragora's mouth just as the girl hit the ground. BOOM! "Passed!," yelled the man at the entrance to the platform as pyreflies sailed towards the sky. Auron crossed his legs. Never in his life would he admit to anyone that he had gotten his first boner in 10 years from watching Rikku fight that day.

Break:

Lulu, Riku, and Yuna were in high spirits. They had all passed with flying colors and could now go back to their cabin for a nice rest. Lulu sighed dreamily at the thought of a nice bed after a warm bath. She had not been in a good mood when the pyreflies had begun to gather into the fiend that she would fight. She hadn't slept or bathed for a whole day. To make matters worse, the entire male population in the hallways seemed to have had their eyes magnetized to her breasts. So when the Chimera that had appeared before her tried to cook her with a Meggido Flame, she sent it to the farplane faster than a chocobo with it's tail on fire. Needless to say that everybody thought that using Thundaga 3 times on it was unnecessary overkill. Now she smiled as they neared the cabin, "Last one there showers last!," she called as she grabbed her moogle and sprinted forward. In the end, Yuna went first because according to her she had a date. Lulu didn't pry, but offered to help her spruce up. As Yuna showered she also debated whether or not to give her the "good man, bad man" talk. She decided against it though, Yuna was grown up and, from what she saw, strong enough to beat any man if he tried to do something to her. Between herself and Rikku they managed to ready Yuna an outfit consisting of a black v-neck shirt, a pink miniskirt (Rikku's), and a silver chain for her neck. Yuna looked extremely cute in this outfit and blushed when Rikku announced the fact. Promptly at 7:00, the man arrived at the cabin door. He introduced himself as Tidus Remming and shook Lulu's hand firmly. Lulu smiled when she noticed that his eyes had not gone down to her breasts. _He must be completely swooned by Yuna, _she thought. She disapproved of his outfit a little bit though. He wore a white "Besaid Aurochs" shirt with faded blue jeans and a weird necklace with a shape she could not make out. She later told Rikku that she thought this outfit was too casual. As Yuna and Tidus walked off, Rikku took possession of the shower. Lulu sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. When Rikku did not show for 20 minutes, Lulu walked over to the screen and touched it. It blinked on and said," Hello Ms.Heller. You have one message." Lulu pressed her finger on the envelope icon that appeared and it opened to show a letter. It read:

Dear Ms. HELLER,

We congratulate you on passing the trials and have now mailed you to inform you of your opponent in tomorrow's 1st round fights. Your opponent will be one KITAR OMMUNIN. Thank you for entering our competition.

Sincerely,

The Tournament officials

Lulu closed the message and sat back in the chair. "You can find out more about your opponent by clicking here," said the computer as if reading her mind. Lulu pressed on the link that showed up. A page opened in front of her and she began to read.

Break:

Yuna walked with Tidus towards a small restaurant on the other side of the stadium. "You look very pretty Yuna," said Tidus in a soft voice.

Yuna blushed and turned her face away," Really? I mean, Lulu and Rikku chose it out for me. I-I didn't know what you'd think," she said shakily.

Tidus took her hand and smiled," You don't have to be so shy around me Yuna. Just know that I like you and nothing can change that."

Yuna smiled," Oh stop it! Your making me blush."

Tidus laughed and Yuna laughed too.

The restaurant was called The Nook and looked nice and homely. They were seated very quickly and their orders had been taken care of with the same celerity. A Fishy Wishy salad for Yuna and a slab of Shoopuff Steak for Tidus. As they waited for their meals to be served, Tidus praised Yuna for her beautiful performance in the trials. "You saw me?!," she gasped.

"How could I not. I want to see how my lady fights before anything else. You can tell a lot by the way someone fights," Tidus explained.

Yuna smiled," And what can you tell about me oh great battle analyzer, hmmmmm?"

Tidus donned a fake professor's voice and began to stroke his chin," By looking at your body stature and watching your composition in the midst of mass clamor I have deduced, milady, that you are calm when needed, but when in a situation, you can unleash a serious can of asswhoop."

Yuna cracked up and had to take a long sip of water to stop the hiccups that followed. Their food was delicious and Yuna commented this along with the question of how he knew of the place. "Had lunch here earlier," was his response. After they finished and Tidus paid the check, (Ladies never pay unless her man's away), he said to her," Come with me. I got to show you something."

Tidus lead them to the seats and slipped them through the ropes, which signaled you not to enter. They walked to the highest point and Tidus helped her up onto the wall. She gasped as she saw the lights glow in little clusters," It's beautiful," she murmured.

" I know," he said. They sat there for a while, feeling the cool breeze against their faces, watching it blow back their hair. At one point Yuna shivered and Tidus wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. Yuna smiled as his warmth seeped into her. _Oooooooooo. He's muscular, _she thought as his arm muscles brushed against her skin. "Better?," he asked.

"Mmmmmmm," she responded. He laughed. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, then Yuna spoke," Earlier you said you understood my pain. What did you mean?" She had pondered on this since they had met and felt that now was the right time to ask him. She felt his muscles stiffen under his shirt and sensed immediate discomfort. She quickly shot," Ummm, you don't have to tell me if y-," Tidus put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. It's fine," said soothingly," I've been waiting to share it somebody.......special."

Yuna put her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her," I'm listening," she whispered. Tidus began to speak.

It was actually kind of a happy moment for Tidus as he recounted his stories of life with his father. He felt he could speak freely with her and not get hurt. He explained to her how his life had been hell when his father was there, with his mother ignoring him and his constant picking on him, and then the greater hell when his father disappeared and his mother had had a mental breakdown, which ultimately led to her demise. He explained his fury while he trained, his anger at his father getting high on his fame and pushing him around. He played blitzball for two reasons, 1. For the game and 2. To beat his father's spirit when he finally did make something of himself. "And I will do that," he said," that's why I'm here. Not for the money, but to finally beat my dad in something. He won't stop haunting me until I do."

He turned to see Yuna crying. Big, wet, sad tears that streamed down her face and plopped to the ground with a small splash. "I-I-I've been s-s-so s-selfish," she cried," A-all th-this t-time I've been f-feeling s-sorry for myself and m-my heritage, w-when you've gone through so much a-and........oh god I'm so sorry."

Tidus wrapped her in his arms and hugged her to his chest as she cried into his shirt," It's okay Yuna, I live with it because I want to do something about it. Whenever it puts me down I just remember that I'm gonna beat it. And don't feel bad about it Yuna. We all have those feelings, we can't help it, but as long as you have someone to talk to and help you through it it'll be okay."

Yuna stopped crying and hugged him tighter," I must look so childish," she laughed.

Tidus chuckled with her," No. It takes a woman to start crying on the first date. I want to thank you for listening to me Yuna. I've never been able to talk like this before. Thank you."

They sat and hugged each other for a little while longer, listening to the wind fly across their faces. Tidus smiled, _Thanks Mom_.

Cabin #64 loomed into sight and Yuna smiled at the welcome party of Rikku and Lulu holding grenades. _Shit,_ thought Tidus, Yuna's face was still streaky from her tears and her eyes were puffy. Rikku noticed and was about to pull the clip on her grenade when Yuna smiled and started to laugh. That broke the silence and everybody began to crack up. "You guys are so embarrassing," laughed Yuna," grenades? Yevon! You guys worry to much."

Tidus smiled," I'm gonna have to treat you like fine Macalania glass my dear or else I go boom."

This excited more hysterical laughter from the girls. Finally, then group pulled themselves together and Tidus turned to Yuna," Thank you for a lovely night milady," he took her hand and kissed it," may we meet again soon."

Yuna giggled happily and he thought he heard Rikku groan. "Tomorrow for dinner after the competition then? Say, sixish?," he said.

"Of course," said Yuna smiling.

Tidus turned around and walked away with a woozy feeling in his toes.

When he got to his cabin he knocked on the door. It opened and Tidus opened his eyes in shock. There stood a man in a red coat.

Break:

Wakka thought that Tidus looked like a blitzer who had just got nailed in the gnads by a miss thrown pass. He just stood at the door gawking at the man who had just introduced himself as Auron. "Yo Tidus. You cool man?," he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah....yeah I'm fine, um, I don't believe we've met. I'm-," Tidus was cut off by Auron's deep voice.

"Tidus. Yeah I know. I'm Auron. You're Jecht's boy," said Auron.

Wakka flinched; Tidus' dad was a touchy subject. In all the time that he had known Tidus, he had learned that Tidus held his dad in very low regards. He had found Tidus floating in the ocean while he had been training on Besaid Island. He had kept him in his hut while he dressed some minor wounds on the Tidus' arms and legs. When Tidus had come to he had began babbling about Zanarkand and Wakka had to hit him with a blitzball to calm him down. When Tidus had calmed he learned that Tidus came from Zanarkand. He explained to him that Zanarkand was a dead city and that it was impossible for him to be from there, but the boy would not have it. After coming to the conclusion that he had come to close to Sin's toxin, Wakka began to learn more about him. He played blitz, and pretty damn good too, he also knew how to use a sword. Wakka had then decided to take him to Luca to see if he could find someone he knew. At Luca they parted ways, but had always kept in touch. Wakka snapped out of his flashback to see that Tidus had come in and was staring at Auron hotly. Kimahri went to the computer and turned it on. It welcomed him in a cheerful voice and then announced that he had mail. Wakka called to him," Who's your opponent."

Kimahri seemed to ignore him for a moment then responded," Some man named Zulu Ascot, The Bear."

Wakka frowned," Don't know him, but he's probably pretty big if he's called the bear, ya?"

Tidus jumped out of his bed and sprinted over to the screen," Let's see who I'm fighting," he said.

The computer opened his mail and Tidus read the name. aloud," Orri, the Shadow. Wow, pretty cool, huh Wakka.....Wakka?"

But Wakka felt queasy inside," Tidus man, I heard about that guy. He's deadly, ya. They say he's won more than 500 tournaments. I heard he even killed a guy in the semi-finals of a tournament up in Gagazet," Wakka explained.

Tidus seemed to look scared for a moment, but then he hardened. "I'll do whatever it takes to win. I've got a debt to myself and I'm not backing out until it's paid," he said in a cold voice.

Auron chuckled and flopped down on his bed," Some debts are hard to repay. They sometimes get you killed. You'll need more than that to get through this."

Wakka could sense Tidus' anger from across the room and was amazed that he didn't say anything. Wakka got into bed and decided to ask Tidus about his date later, now didn't feel like a good time.

Break:

Rikku snuggled under her covers and smiled. She had had fun today. Killing that Mandragora had let out a lot of stress and now she felt happier than ever. Her opponent was a woman named Yea Unther. She thought it sounded masculine, but she didn't joke about it to much. Rikku could also be a masculine name. Yuna had come back completely woozy and light headed. Lulu had suggested they pop her, but that just made them laugh some more. The one thing that had bothered Rikku since she had seen Yuna come back was how happy she had been. Rikku had never felt the warm affection that Yuna had come back with. And deep inside herself she felt pain because her heart ached for a man, one that could console her and love her until the day she died. She had known many men in her life, but most of them had been after her body or her virginity (still intact by the by). She had never truly looked into a man's eyes and seen a true lover, one that was true to her soul and not her tits. She sighed a deep sigh," Humor me prince charming," she murmured before she nodded off into deep sleep.

Break:

Kimahri had followed Tidus and Yuna the entire date. He had to struggle to keep himself from laughing at most parts of it, but overall nothing had gone wrong. He decided it was good for Yuna to have man like Tidus, after all, he also doubled as a bodyguard. _Makes my job easier,_ he thought. Now as he lay in his bed, he contemplated the events so far. Nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary, nothing at all. But his head kept telling him, _Something is going to happen, just you see. There's evil afoot and it could very possibly end in many deaths._ Kimahri furled his brow in deep thought, this feeling is what disturbed him the most and it wasn't going away. He decided to sleep on it and wait until tomorrow to see what would happen.

Tidus looked upon the small, purple-cloaked child with confusion. "Who are you?," he asked.

The small child began to speak in an ethereal voice," You do not know your coming peril Dream Walker. Your future is shrouded in an inky blackness that not even us fayth can pierce."

Tidus frowned," Yeah right! How do you know? You're just a kid."

The fayth smiled," Dream Walker, you do not know what I am, but when the time comes you will remember these words: _The dream is nothing, but it's soul is something_."

Witn those final words the fayth vanished and Tidus was back into sound sleep. He would not remember the dream in the morning, but he would later.

Break:

Preview of Chapter 4

The crowd was roaring and the noise rocked the entire stadium. Tidus clutched his sword and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He saw Wakka turn to him," You okay, ya?," he asked in a concerned voice.

Tidus smiled," I play all day and I fight all night and when the time comes I'm gonna do it right," he recited. It was a blitzer game chant. Wakka smiled. The doors to the arena opened with a loud DUM! Tidus began to walk forward with the other fighters. _The game is on!,_ was his final thought before the cheers hit him.

Post Story Session

How'd u like? For any suggestions e-mail me at .

If you didn't like my mush scenes I apologize because I'm the kind of guy that sucks at writing romance. Okay! Expect Chapter 4 soon!


	5. The Men's Opening Bouts

Chapter 4! All right! I'd like to thank all my faythful (haha) readers for reviewing and keeping my motivation up. This is where the fighting is going to start to heat up so hang on to your shorts cause we're about to unleash a can of whoopass on this story. Chapter 4 is so action packed that it's going to be in 2 parts, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, songs, and places. They belong to SquareEnix(. The song "There's Gonna Be Some Rocking" is owned by AC/DC.

Chapter 4-Part 1: Men's Opening Bouts

There's gonna be some rocking

At the show tonight," AC/DC

Seymour smiled as dawn broke over the regal Bevelle Stadium. "And so it begins," he smiled.

The locker room was full of other men as the members of cabin 101 entered. Tidus wore a solemn face as he sat down on a bench with his armor and sword. He began his routine armor check before he began to put it on. For some reason, it seemed lighter today than usual. He shrugged the thought away, no use wasting your thinking time on useless crap like that. As he finished putting on the last of his shin guards, a man in tournament officials clothes began to hand out protectees. These belts were nothing but a brown leather strap with a blue orb in the middle. Although it looked useless, Tidus knew that a protectee was the only way you could survive in a tournament. The blue orb in the center prevented death by making hits blunt on the body instead of sharp. You could still get seriously hurt but only by bludgeoning. Tidus took one from the man and attached it carefully to his waist, slipping the strap so that it fitted tightly against his abdomen. Wakka walked over and sat down next to him, his elbow guards were big and almost hit him in the face as the burly redhead sat down. "Can you hear the crowd?" Wakka said excitedly.

Tidus made a habit of drowning the crowd out with concentration before matches, now he listened to their deafening cheers and smiled remembering that one of those screaming voices was Yuna's. " I hear them Wakka. We better give them a show, or else we'll have fans for opponents," he joked.

Wakka laughed at this thought, which attracted Auron to their bench. "What's so funny?" he asked in his monotonous voice.

Tidus grimaced, _what's his problem?,_ he thought. Luckily, the starter's bell rang and Tidus quickly rose to meet it. "Let's rock," he said as they headed for the hallway to the stadium.

The crowd was roaring and the noise rocked the entire stadium. Tidus clutched his sword and took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He saw Wakka turn to him," You okay, ya?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Tidus smiled," I play all day and I fight all night and when the time comes I'm gonna do it right," he recited. It was a blitzer game chant. Wakka smiled. The doors to the arena opened with a loud DUM! Tidus began to walk forward with the other fighters. The game is on!, was his final thought before the cheers hit him.

Orri the Shadow was four feet tall with a katana that was 2 feet bigger than him. Tidus had to restrain himself from laughing his ass off. He had to bend down to shake his hand before the introductions began. As they announced names, Tidus spotted Yuna in the vast crowd and waved to her. She waved back and he smiled, god was he head over heels for her. He switched his concentration back to Orri, small or not this was a fight and he would treat it that way. Maester Seymour appeared at the judge's podium amidst the cheers of the crowd. He held his hands up for silence and then began to speak," People of Bevelle! Welcome to the Grand Maester's Tournament!" he waited for the wave of roaring cheers to subside before resuming," Today we will begin round one of this tournament. These battles are not eliminatory and are only to determine placement in Round 2. I wish the best of luck to all of our contenders. Now without further ado, begin!" He ended as the crowd burst into cheers and yells. A voice over the intercom said calmly," Round one of men's placement fights begins......... Now!"

A bell rang and Tidus sprung into action. He sped towards Orri with his sword outstretched and his eyes burning. Just as he swung at the dwarf figure, Orri smiled and disappeared. Tidus cut thin air and felt a figure materialize behind him; he sidestepped just fast enough to avoid a vertical swing from Orri's katana. He swung to meet his enemy, but found only empty ground. He felt Orri behind him and dodged his katana again. _Shit_!, he thought as he swirled around to find nothing but air. Tidus, once more, felt the sensation of Orri materializing behind him, but this time he was ready for it. "Hyaa!" he yelled as he swirled around with his blade slashing horizontally. The blow hit Orri on the top of the head as he tried to dodge it. He flew back a few feet before landing on his feet and disappearing again. Suddenly, Tidus felt him on his right; he swung to meet Orri, but slashed at air. _Damn_!, he cursed as Orri's blade appeared on his left, _an illusion_! The blow hit him hard in his arm guard and he careened off balance for a split second, Orri took this moment to kick him square in the legs causing him to fall flat on is back. Tidus quickly rolled to avoid Orri's stabbing blade and counter-attacked with a swift horizontal slash. Orri took it square in the chest and staggered back, winded. Tidus saw this as his chance and dove in for two vertical slashes, throwing the small fighter farther towards the edge. "C-ya small fry!" he yelled as he rushed in for the finishing blow. Orri smirked," You think this over? I just getting started!" he yelled as he disappeared again. Tidus stopped and tried to feel where Orri would strike from, but it was no use for suddenly a loud BANG! Exploded behind him and he was engulfed in black smoke. He heard Orri cackle," Hahahaha. You can track me in the light, but how about the dark?" Tidus cursed, he could see nothing and the smoke prevented him from feeling anything. A blade struck him in the side and he careened off to the side before falling to the ground. He clutched his side and grimaced, _How do I sense him_?, Tidus asked himself. Another blow hit him in the back sending him flying forward. He picked himself up and did the only thing that came to his mind. He planted his sword into the ground and waited. He felt vibrations from his left and smiled. He dodged the blow just in time to see Orri's hand before it disappeared back into the black smoke. He replanted his sword and felt the vibrations speed up. Left, right, back, and............front! Tidus brought his word up in a horizontal block just as Orri's katana swung down towards him. Just before Orri's hand returned to the shadow, Tidus saw that it was glowing white, he smiled, Orri was using haste! Tidus quickly reverted his every thought to the air and how it moved. Left, right, left, forward, behind.........left! Orri swung down with all his might only to find his blade caught by Tidus' cleverly outstretched hands. As he caught the blade, Tidus yelled one word into the blackness," SLOW!"

White fire shot up the sword and seeped into Orri making him slow to a crawl. He fell to the ground and began to try to get up in slow motion. Tidus pulled him up by the front of his shirt, "You can catch shadows you know," he said to him before he hurled him with all of his might from the black cloud.

Break:

Wakka stared in awe of his opponent, a tall man in a black cloak with a red sash around his head and a golden arm. He carried a large gun and Wakka saw a demon behind his eyes. He walked up to him and said unemotionally," I am Vincent Valentine. Pleased to meet you."

He had a sort of slurred smooth tone to his voice that made Wakka think that Mr. Valentine probably had an easy time with the ladies. "Nice to meet ya. I am Wakka," he responded cheerfully.

Vincent seemed to smirk at his tone and then turned on his heel and trotted back to his side of the platform. Seymour gave his little speech and then the announcer began to read of the names. He heard Tidus' name and turned to look at his platform. He had to keep himself from guffawing; Orri was standing about 2 feet shorter than him. Wakka immediately felt regret for scaring Tidus with all the rumors he had heard. He heard his name and switched his attention back to Vincent. _Okay_, he thought to himself, _he's got a gun. No biggie, just think of it as dodging a realllly small blitzball. Yeah, that's it._ Then the starting bell rang.

Vincent brought his gun up in the blink of an eye and began firing like a crazed devil. Wakka immediately rolled to the side and threw his blitzball at the demon gunman. it hit him in the side and Vincent fell off balance, he hit the platform hard but didn't stop firing. a bullet hit Wakka's shoulder pad and glanced off as he tried to retrieve his ball. He picked it up and hurled it in one swift movement and watched as it hit Vincent in the head as he tried to get up. Vincent was thrown back a few feet, but rose quickly and began firing again, this time his bullets glowed a bright red. Wakka rolled and dodged the bullets and grabbed his ball. Before he threw it this time he muttered," Power Break."

The ball glowed a deep red as it sped through the air and hit Vincent square in his middle sending him flying of the platform. Just as Wakka was about to celebrate, Vincent pointed his gun at the platform and yelled," Demon Harpoon!"

A red beam shot from his gun and connected with the platform, it reeled him back to the platform with tremendous speed and in less than a second bullets were firing at Wakka again. He leapt away at the last second as bullets flew past were he had been moment ago. _Shit,_ he thought, _now I can't do a ring-out! _He felt himself running out of energy, he'd been dodging constantly and was feeling burn now. Suddenly a plan came to his head and he smiled. Wakka concentrated all his energy into the blitzball and it began to crackle with energy. Wakka pulled his arm back and threw it with all his might. It missed Vincent by five feet and sailed away out of the stands. Vincent chuckled as he watched the ball become a speck in the sky, " You're gonna have to work on th-" Wakka cut him off with a swift kick in his chest. He fell back, winded, and tried to get up only to meet Wakka's foot again, this time in his face. Vincent flew back and felt that he was bleeding from his nose. He had not 3 seconds to think before Wakka kicked him high up into the air. Vincent saw the platform fly past him and he pointed his gun at it, then he saw the blitzball fly at him. Wakka smiled as the ball hit Vincent and carried him over two platforms before driving him into the ground.

Break:

CLANG! CLANG! SWISH! CRRRRRANG! Auron slashed wildly at his opponent as they moved around the platform. On the other side of his sword was a man who identified himself as Squall Leonhart and wielded a blade that proved to double as a huge revolver. Since the whistle had blown Auron had been tooth and nail with the swordsman, blocking every slash and matching each other's moves perfectly. They finally broke apart, panting and sweating. Auron put his sword in the ready position and let his energy flow into it. he watched as it began to glow red. He lifted it and charged at Leon who was still on one knee panting. "Shooting Star!" yelled Auron as he swung at his opponent's midsection. There was a great flash of light and Auron felt his blade hit Leon's sword. When the light had passed and Auron's vision had come back, he saw that Leon still stood on the platform. He had slammed the gunblade into the platform and when Auron had hit the sword, instead of sending him flying off the platform it just sent him skidding half the distance. Auron smiled and said," Nice move kid."

Leon smirked,"' I'm not a kid." And as if to prove his point, cocked his gunblade and fired it at Auron. The huge ball of fire missed him by an inch and when it passed, Auron noticed that his coat was on fire. He patted it out, but kept his eye on Leon at the same time. Then they charged at each other with fire in their eyes.

The protectees lowered your bloodshed, but it still hurt Auron where the gunblade had scored multiple hard hits. He saw that Leon was equally battered and breathing heavily. _I've broken one of his ribs_, he thought. He turned his thoughts to his own health analysis, his legs felt stiff, his kneecap was on the verge of dislocation, and his arms felt like lead. He felt like falling over and saw that Leon felt the same. He lowered his sword and walked over to his panting opponent with an extended arm. "Truce," he said gruffly. Leon took it gratefully and shook it weakly. Auron sighed silently, it was against his code to truce, but in this case he felt it necessary.

Break:

Zulu Ascot was bigger than a bear, hell; he was bigger than 2 bears. Kimahri gripped his lance tighter as he looked upon his monstrous opponent. Zulu smiled down at him through his strong, tanned face. His muscular chest flexed as he bent down to shake Kimahri's now ridiculously small looking hand. Seymour made his speech and Zulu picked up his steel hammer while Kimahri gripped his lance as if he would break it. The bell rang and Kimahri felt the shadow of the hammer come over him. He dodged it easily and swiped at Zulu's leg with all his strength. He barley knocked the giant back an inch, but Zulu howled in pain and swung his hammer again. This time Kimahri dodged to slow and the humongous weapon clipped his right shoulder sending him sprawling. He rolled to avoid the hammers down swipe and picked himself back up. Zulu smiled, he was having fun kicking the little blue lion around, but now he was tired and decided to end it.. He gathered his energy and brought his hammer up above his head. " Thor's Hammer!" he yelled as he brought the hammer down upon Kimahri's head. It hit the ground crackling with electricity and sent a shockwave out through the entire platform. He lifted his hammer to see if he had hit the little fur ball, but he hadn't, Kimahri stood atop his lance with his eyes shut and two fingers to his forehead. Suddenly he grabbed the lance out from under him and charged Zulu with a burning fire in his eyes. Kimahri leapt into the air and roared," Thor's Hammer!" He brought his lance down on Zulu's head with electricity crackling all around it. The last thing the giant heard before 20,000 volts of electricity knocked him out was," Lancet Bitch!"

Break:

Yuna cheered as Orri flew from the black smoke and Tidus appeared with his fists up. It made her so happy to see that he was okay and hoped he would feel the same after she fought.

Break:

Sneak Peak: Chapter 4- Part 2

It's the girl's turn to fight and it's a royal catfight! And will stone cold Auron fall for happy, sunny Rikku and vice versa? Stay tuned! Me-ow!

Post Chapter Completion Overview:

Cooooooooooooool! Action mucho! I apologize for the lack of substantial mush in this chapter, but this is a primarily fighting story. Well, hope you're psyched about chapter 4-2. C-ya!


	6. Side Story 1

Dear readers,

I wrote this as a school project and it became a part of me so I decided to share it with all of you. Please try to grasp the inner message of the story because it is very powerful. Thank you.

-fluffyisgod

The Boy and the Trial of Darkness

By Sebastian Milla

8-1

The darkness of the night enveloped the boy as he stood on the top of the grass-covered hill. His blonde hair rippled as the wind pushed it back and forth. A voice came from the darkness speaking in deep distorted tones," Child, why do you come to the Spirit of the Dead on the day of the Winter Solstice? Do you not know that this is the day where darkness has supreme power over the light? Today I can kill you without divine intervention."

The boy stood silently as if choosing his words and then spoke," You may be the hunter of innocent souls, but I have come for a different reason. On the day when the darkness overcomes the light you must give a trial to one mortal being. If the trial is completed, the mortal being is immune to your wrath and has one wish granted to him."

The darkness chuckled and then spoke again," You are wise young one. Very well, you may take my trial; however, you must choose your wish before you begin."

The boys eyes lit up as if ignited with a sudden hope," I wish that my mommy would come back to life!" he said boldly.

The darkness chuckled, laughed, and then roared with mirth. "You would brave death for a pitiful reason such as that? HA! You are weaker than I thought you were."

The boys eyes were suddenly ablaze with the fury of a thousand fires," Don't you dare make fun of me! Any reason is a good reason to take your trial. I don't fear you!"

The darkness paused for a moment, stunned by the boys powerful response, then it responded in a grave voice," Very well young one. You shall take my test. However, be warned that in my trials you will experience pain of unimaginable magnitude. You will see things that can wrench the fight out of the strongest of men and silence the boldest of mouths. Do you wish to continue?"

The boy stood tall with the fire still in his eyes," I do," he said in a frosty tone.

The darkness moved in and consumed the boy," Then let us begin," it whispered as the boy tumbled into a pit of darkness.

The boy stood on darkness and saw only darkness. He felt things move around him, almost caress him, then a voice spoke above him. " A brave boy," it chuckled," lets see just how brave you are."

The darkness turned into a room painted blue with many medical objects hanging from the walls. The boy recognized it at once, and swirled around to see a figure lifeless under hospital blankets. "Mommy!" he cried as he ran towards the bed. He reached its side, pulled back the covers, and screamed. There beneath the blankets was a skeleton, it's sockets lacking of eyes and its jaw hanging open exposing the yellow inside of the skull. The boy backed away as the skeleton clacked its teeth and rose it's torso from the blankets. It turned it's head towards the boy and said," I'm not your mommy, boy, but I can tell you where to find her. I can actually take you to her. Just come here and take my hand."

The skeleton extended its hand and held it there. Suddenly, like a soda can bursting from bottled up energy inside, the boy screamed," NO!" and ran to the door. He could hear the skeleton's bones clink together as it began to rise from the hospital bed while he twisted the handle on the large hospital door and opened it. He burst out into the hallway and began to run for where he remembered the exit was. He heard the clinking of the pursuing skeleton hasten as it began to increase its speed. He ran as fast as he could and noticed that there was more clinking behind him. He took a quick look behind him and wished he hadn't as 4 more skeletons entered his view. The boy began to run faster and harder, so much that he began to sweat profusely and gasp for air. He saw the exit door appear before him and tapped into whatever energy was left in him for a quick speed boost. He sailed through the open door just as one of the skeleton's hands scraped his ankle. The door shut with a deep BOOM! And darkness enveloped him once again.

The voice spoke to him again from the darkness in a sly voice," Hmmm, a brave boy you are. You did well back there, but that was just the beginning. Are you ready?"

The boy gasped a couple more times and then stood up tall and said," I am."

The voice giggled madly and said," Fool! You cannot survive the next test! Turn back now and maybe I will spare you."

The boy lowered his head and whispered," You are the fool if you think me a coward."

The voice composed itself and said," Very well then."

A path in what seemed to be a forest replaced the darkness. Trees stood as tall as mountains and lush green bushes lined the path. The boy began to walk up the dirt path keeping his eye on the road ahead. He walked for hours not looking at anything but what lay in front of him. He heard voices from either side speaking to his inner self, begging him to look, but he didn't. He kept walking until he reached an empty clearing. He entered it and stood there, waiting for something to happen. Then he gasped as a woman appeared from the trees. Her golden blonde hair swayed as she walked and there was a sparkle in her deep green eyes. "Come to me my child, come and embrace your dear mother," she said soothingly. The boy had tears in his eyes and began to walk forward, but stopped suddenly. Fear replaced his inebriated expression as another woman, identical to the first except for her misty blue eyes, exited the trees to his right. She called to him in the same soothing voice," No my child. Come to me. Come embrace your real mother."

He turned to his left to see another identical woman, except for her mixed sunny yellow eyes, approach from the grand trees. "They lie my sweet one. I am your mother, come to my loving embrace," she called. The boy stood mortified at the three replicas of his mother. His gaze fell on each one in turn, his mouth was pursed in stoned silence. Then he smiled and said," I will go with none of you for none of you are my mother. My real mother has chocolate brown eyes!"

The three women frowned and then began to howl. Their faces aged and their size shrunk until they had fully transformed back to three scrawny old witches. They screamed in rage and fled back into the dark forest. No sooner had they left that a door appeared in front of the boy. It opened and the boy entered it. Darkness enveloped him once again.

The voice spoke to him again in an annoyed tone," You're a persistent little bug aren't you? Well we'll change that! Prepare for the next test!"

The air around him burned and crackled with heat. The boy stood on a cliff alive with fire and heavy with the burning smell of smoke. The boy walked towards the end of the cliff and stood there. A gasp of horror escaped his mouth as the scene below seeped into his eyes. His mother crouched below on the burning rock; she was tied to a stake and cried as little red imps poked her with their pitchforks. Her eyes were bloodshot and black bags hung under her eyes. Her once beautiful hair was now gone and he only saw her burned scalp. Her body was a mass of burns and scars from all the torture she had bore. His heart broke seeing her like this and he collapsed on his knees and brought his hands to his face. He cried into his hands and felt things gather around him. Little imps gathered around the boy with wicked grins on their faces, they laughed and giggled at the sight of the crying boy. He sobbed as they closed in on him whispering things such as," We knew you'd break," or," You'll end up just like your mother!" They closed in a tight circle and advanced on him tridents extended in front of them. The boy wept into his hands, and suddenly a memory came back to him.

He was in bed and his mother had just read him a bedtime story called "The Lost Boy". He had begun to cry and his mother had taken him in her arms and asked him soothingly why he was weeping. He had responded through gasping sobs," I don't want to be lost, mommy. I don't ever want to be away from you."

His mom had smiled and told him that at some point he might get lost," But you do get lost, honey," she said smiling," you've got to be strong and brave. Never cry when you're lost because if you do, then you just make yourself more lost. Always be brave and you'll find your way through anything."

The imps pulled their pitchforks back in unison and stabbed hard at the boy. They cried in surprise when the pitchforks bounced back at them. The boy rose and removed his hands from his face to reveal a look of anger on his face. The flame burned great in his eyes as he whispered," Leave me alone." The imps smiled and charged again, but this time they didn't make it halfway to him before a powerful shock wave threw them back. The boy walked to the cliff and jumped off the edge. Darkness swallowed him.

The voice spoke to him again in a serious voice," You did very well young one. You have made it to the final challenge. This is the hardest challenge and has broken many determined people in the past."

The boy's eyes were still flames as he answered," Bring it on."

The darkness said nothing for a moment, then whispered," Very well"

The boy found himself on a platform of light surrounded by darkness. As he stood a voice spoke to him in his mind:

"He who is strong,

Will fight even his own wishes,

For those he loves."

He was puzzled for a moment, and then understood. His face twisted in pain as his mother appeared at the other end of the platform. Her eyes glowed red and she held a black sword in her right hand. "Come here you worthless brat!" she yelled to him with anger in her voice.

He was taken aback at her language and tone; she had never called him that before. She seemed to think he was ignoring her and uttered a bloodcurdling scream as she lunged at him. He quickly dodged her attack and backed away from her. "I don't want to hurt you mommy. Come back to yourself. It's me! Your son!" the boy cried at the raging woman. She turned to him and laughed a deep throaty laugh," I never had a son, just a worthless piece of trash who breathed and ate." She lunged at him again and this time he just barely dodged it. "Please mommy! Come back to yourself! Please!" the boy cried, he was on the verge of tears.

The woman laughed like a maniac," I am myself boy! I have never changed! Now die!"

He leapt to the side as her sword came down, her blade cut his arm slightly and he bounced away to avoid her second swipe. He suddenly stopped and stood still, looking at the cut, then he gazed up at his mother and the fire was back in his eyes. " My mother would never hurt me. Never," he breathed," YOUR NOT MY MOTHER!!!!!" He charged the figure hollering at the top of his lungs. The woman was stunned and that gave him enough time to jump up and extend his open hand into her surprised face. His palm glowed with a white light and then shot a beam directly into the woman's head, her entire body vaporized with it. The boy felt the floor give in and the platform disappeared leaving him to tumble into darkness.

The voice spoke in a soft voice now," Young boy, you have faced fear beyond human imagination and passed my test. You are free to go and your wish is granted."

A hole opened behind him and he stepped back out onto the grassy hill. Everything was just the way he had left it. He began to walk away when the darkness spoke to him again. "Boy," it said," before you go, may I ask one question?"

The boy thought for a minute then nodded his head. The darkness spoke questioningly," How did you survive my horrors with so little trouble?" it asked.

The boy smiled as if the question was the easiest in the world," That's easy. When I lost my mommy that was the biggest scare for me. Everything else was smaller compared to it because when she died I was lost. Nothing is scarier than being lost."

The darkness chuckled and then said," Very well. Go home young one, your mother waits."

The boy smiled and lumbered off the hill and down the dirt path that led back to his home. The darkness lingered for a moment, and then was gone.


	7. The Women's Opening Bouts

Hello! First I would like to clarify that the short story that I followed chapter 4 Part 1 with does not have ANYTHING to do with the story. I apologize for any confusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, and monsters in this story. They belong to SquarenixÒ.

Chapter 4-Part 2: The Women's Opening Bouts

Doctor, Doctor,

Please help me if you can.

She looked like a woman,

But she fought like a man.

Now the women piled into the locker room. Rikku changed into her armor and fumbled with the strap of her protectee. She tried to get her mind on the fight ahead, but a man in a red coat and black glasses overwhelmed her thoughts. Her heart had skipped a beat every time he swung his sword and his biceps flexed. She had been halfway to an orgasm by the end of his fight and needed support from Yuna to get up (she told her that her butt hurt). Now she found herself farther away from a fighting mentality than she'd every been. Yuna walked over to her cheerfully. "Isn't this exciting," she squealed," Tidus is going to be watching me!"

Rikku smiled at her and tried to conceal the green jealousy that was eating at her heart. Lulu walked over and rolled her eyes at Rikku. She smiled back, but shook her head, Yuna had never been in a relationship before and it was only fair that she be love struck for a while. The intercom crackled on and called in a monotonous voice," Will all the contestants please proceed to the arena gates at this time."

Yuna bounced towards the hallway while Rikku and Lulu trudged behind her trying to stifle laughs.

Rikku let the crowds cheers blow over her body and shake her soul to the core. As she followed the other women to the platforms she caught a glimpse of red to her left. She turned her head sharply to see the man in the red coat staring at her. Her heart jumped to her throat as she gazed upon him and she felt a warmth bathe her body. Her Smiled and gave her a small wave and she felt as if she would faint. She waved dreamily back and then turned to keep walking to her platform. Yuna walked to her side and asked in a concerned voice," Who was that?"

Rikku smiled drunkenly and responded," The hottest hunk of man I've ever seen."

Rikku stepped up to the platform and tried to battle ready herself mentally. She could feel the man's eyes boring into the back of her head. _Please hold on a little longer hunky, kay?_, she thought as she drew her claw and set it to the fire element. Yea Unther stood before her and Rikku grunted, surprised. Yea stood 4 feet tall, wore a straw hat, and carried a basket of flowers. She was darling! She flashed a brilliant smile at Rikku and giggled childishly. _How am I supposed to fight that?_ she thought. The announcer read off the names and then rang the bell. Rikku lunged forward and struck the girl in the stomach with all her strength. The girl flew back and fell just a few feet from the boundary line on the far right of the platform. Rikku expected her to cry, but to her surprise the girl began to laugh a deep throaty laugh."Hahahahahahaha! A gutsy hit my girl, but that was childs play compared to what I'm going to do to you!" said the girl with a grin. Suddenly a breeze came and blew off her hat to reveal her blood-red eyes. Rikku gasped and stepped back in horror. "I possessed her while she was picking flowers 2 years ago," said the demon inside the girl," she has won me many matches for me."

Yea leaped at Rikku and struck her hard in the stomach with her basket. Rikku felt her breath get stolen from her and she knelt down gasping. The girl uttered a horrible laugh and came at her again with her basket held high. This time, Rikku rolled to the side hastily and stuck out her foot and tripped the possessed little girl. She fell face forward in a heap and some flowers fell out of her basket. Rikku snatched one secretly (for the man in the red coat) and then stabbed at the girl with her claw. It struck her in the side and sent the girl flying. Suddenly, she stopped in mid-air and stood there floating. "Hahahahahahahahahaha, you can't hit me now you stupid bitch! Now face my rath. FLOWERS OF DOOM!" it yelled at her. She quickly drew 5 flowers from her basket and threw them at her. Rikku stood still and waited for them to glide down and tickle her head; however, she felt dull pain as all five hit her square in the back like bricks. She staggered back in confusion and barely saw the next bunch of flower-bullets zooming at her. She dodged them and cringed as her head throbbed painfully. She felt something sharp poke her in the leg. She looked down to see the flower that she had stolen had gone straight as an arrow and as sharp as a knife. She smiled and drew it from her belt quickly. The girl did not see her do this and drew 7 flowers from her basket and threw them with all her strength. They all struck home and the girl laughed as she saw Rikku stagger backwards. Then the flower hit her in the head and the world blackened.

Rikku walked over to the fallen body of the girl heaving. She bent over and whispered," How do you like dem flowers bitch."

Break:

Lulu petted her moogle softly as she stared into the eyes of Kitar Ommunin, a girl that looked like a guy. She was completely flat-chested except for two small lumps under her tunic which compared to Lulu's oversized bust, looked as if there was nothing there at all. Her short red hair hid half of her face and a large pole was held in her right hand. Kitar had no left arm. The announcer read off the names as Lulu stared her opponent down even though Kitar made no move to show that she even acknowledged Lulu's existence. The bell rang; Lulu placed her moogle on the ground and got into a casting position. Kitar turned her dull eyes in Lulu's direction and raised her pole to level with Lulu's over-sized chest. "Got some pretty big tits there woman. That how you win matches with men?" she asked in a cool tone.

Lulu felt fiery anger erupt in her heart; her cleavage had always been the reason of rumors in high school that she was "easy". "Can't say the same for you," she shot back coldly.

Kitar shrugged and said," Don't need them. Never loved anybody, never will."

Lulu was suddenly reminded of a small girl with long black hair telling her mother that she would never love a man. _Chappu_, she thought as a tear came to her eye. She blinked it away and concentrated herself again. "Fira!" she yelled as she extended her right arm forward. The moogle mirrored her action and together they released a great ball of fire that zoomed in Kitar's direction. Just as it was about to hit her, Kitar extended her pole and yelled," Reflect!" A huge ball of energy surrounded her and the fireball bounced of it and back at Lulu. She quickly dodged it and positioned herself again. _Shit!_, she thought,_ she cast Reflect. My magic is useless!_ Then her eyes widened as Kitar's pole slammed into her stomach sending her reeling. _How did she..._ thought Lulu as Kitar appeared back where she had been five seconds before. Lulu hastily got up and coughed up some blood. Her moogle looked at her questioningly and Lulu just nodded at it. She re- positioned herself and yelled,"Blizzaga!"

A huge ring of ice forced itself around Kitar and imploded on her, but the reflect made it bounce off harmlessly. "Don't you learn?" said Kitar mockingly.

Lulu gritted her teeth as another blow hit her in her ribs and she stumbled back. _How do I beat her? I can't cast any spells because of that damn reflect. I can't touch her...touch her. _Lulu smiled and yelled at Kitar," Who would love a one armed woman?"

The remark stung Kitar like a thousand needles and she felt anger explode inside her mind. "YOU BITCH!," she yelled as she lunged at Lulu," Doppelganger Attack."

She split into 6 images of herself and ran at Lulu. Lulu concentrated her energies on which was emitting the most emotion. She isolated it and readied herself for a block. The six Kitars all stabbed forward with their poles in unison. Lulu caught the far left one's with her hand and held it there as the other five disappeared. Kitar growled," Let go of my pole you bitch."

"Not quite yet," said Lulu sweetly," THUNDAGA!"

Kitar laughed hysterically," It won't work you dumb cunt! You can't hit me with th-"

The lighting bolt struck Lulu square in the head and traveled through Kitar's staff electrifying her it unconsiousness. Lulu let go of the staff and watched Kitar fall onto the ground. Lulu's hair was sticking straight up and her dress was stuck to her body. _Great_, she thought, _more eye candy for the perverts_.

Break:

Yuna stared furiously at her long time rival, Dona. She was standing sassily with her hands on her well-crafted hips. Yuna had always envied those hips, she always kept hers hidden because she thought they were a bit chubby. Dona smiled at her smugly," Ready to get this on? Are we a bit delicate?"

Yuna tried to keep a cool tone," yes I am Dona. So cut the crap!"

Dona seemed taken aback by Yuna's use of profanity, but regained herself. Yuna smiled, Tidus had given her the strength to stand up to Dona now. The bell rang and both summoners sprung into immediate action. Dona got into a summoning position and yuna saw fire tendrils crawl up her staff. Yuna reached out with her right hand and did as Lulu had showed her the night before. "Fire!" she yelled as a fireball shot from her hand and flew towards Dona. It hit her dead center and Dona flew back with a look of shock on her face. Yuna immediately switched to a summon stance and started to isolate her electric energy. Blue streaks began to form around her as she began to summon Ixion the horse of lightning. Dona picked herself up just in time to see Yuna pull Ixion from the fayth dimension. Ixion reared and neighed in a high pitch. Yuna climbed on top of it's back and set her sights on Dona who was concentrating on summoning Shiva. Yuna ordered Ixion to strike with thundara, the horse reared back and slammed it's hooves down. A huge bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and homed in on Dona. There was a flash of brilliant light and Yuna shielded her eyes from the light. When it cleared, Shiva stood in front of Dona with her hand outstretched. Dona winked at Yuna and then had Shiva charge.

Yuna stood gasping for air as she stared at an equally bushed Dona. The two had exhausted all of their aeons with alarming speed and now they barely had any mana left. Ixion had defeated Shiva with a few thundaras, but had fallen to Ifrit in it's weakened state. Yuna had vanquished Ifrit with her Shiva, but found that her Shiva also fell to Dona's Ifrit. She had finished off Ifrit with her Valefor and they had both killed their Valefors at the same time with dual attacks. Grand Summoning Bahamut, the both overdrived at the same time, leaving the battlefield crackling with energy. Now they stared at each other in their weakened states. Dona suddenly began to laugh," When did you get that kind of power? You were always so weak! Now look at you, still weak," Dona ran at her with her staff outstretched," time to find out why you shouldn't be high summoner!"

Yuna channeled all her remaining power into her staff. "And it's time for you to learn that bitches never win," she muttered under her breath. She easily dodged Dona's attack and swung at her back with all her might. Dona cleared the judge's booth. Yuna smiled, and then fainted.

Break:

Rikku waited outside the infirmary with Lulu as they waited for Yuna to wake up. The nurse said that it was only a lack of mana and that she would be fine soon. Tidus came running up with Wakka trailing. 'I she okay?" he gasped.

Rikku smiled," up! The doc says she should be fine in no time!"

Tidus' face lit up like the sun." Can I see her?" he asked pleadingly.

Lulu nodded and Tidus disappeared inside the room quickly.

Then, Rikku felt her heart skip a beat. The man in the red coat appeared behind the spikey haired dude's head. Rikku had already identified him as the damn yevon bastard, but right now the man was all that was on her mind. "Hello," he said in a gruff, strong voice," I am Auron. This is Wakka."

The yevonite bastard raised his hand in affirmation," Hey!," he said cheerfully. Auron's eyes locked with hers and she became lost in his eyes. "And who may you be?" he said softly.

Rikku felt lost as she replied," I'm-

Break:

Preview: Chapter 5

In the next chapter, Rikku and Auron meet formally for the first time, or maybe it'll get informal!() Meanwhile, Wakka and Lulu are digging up the past, and boy it ain't pretty. Add some Tidus-Yuna mush and we got a real love potion going on here. But don't get to comfortable because an assassin with spikey blonde hair, mako eyes, and a massive sword has appeared at the stadium, and he's got Yuna as his prime target!!!!!

Break:

Post Chapter Completion

Finally! God that is another monkey off my back. I'm thinking of putting in some sexuality so get ready for an R rated chapter. You can vote for who you want to see doing it, but I'm heading for Aurikku at the moment. C-ya!!!!!!!

P.S. I will now unveil my new fanfic! It's called "The Battle of the Beginning". About the Zanarkand-Bevelle war that started it all. The party has a dream while on the pilgrimage that transports them back to the war. You'll see who becomes who!


	8. The Love, the Memories, and the Assassin

Ladies and gentlemen, chapter 5. hold the applause. read my new fanfic that is soon to come. okay, roll the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own these places, characters, and monsters. They are owned by SquareEnix. Addicted is owned by Simple Plan.

Chapter 5: The Love, the Memories, and the Assassin

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you

"-Rikku," said the petite girl, avoiding his eyes. Auron smirked and put his fist under her chin and lifted it to look at him. She had also closed her eyes and he had to grunt loudly so that she would open them. He was lost in her green, swirled, al bhedian eyes.

"No good?," she asked uncertainly.

_Actually, quite the opposite my young girl, _he thought to himself. "No," he said solemnly and turned to face Lulu,"" is Tidus in there with Yuna?"

Lulu nodded", but her mind was on the orange haired man behind Auron. _He...he...it can't be..but...he looks so much like....Chappu!, _she thought. Wakka smiled at her and then scratched his head. _Oh my gods! He even smiles like him! No.....it can't be him. He's dead., _she debated in her mind. Auron put his glasses on and propped himself against the wall across from the door of Yuna's room. Rikku eyed him over closer. A scar streaked across the top of his right eye and curved down over his jawbone. _Oooch! That looks like it hurt! But somehow....why do i feel so....turned on!, _she thought to herself. Auron saw her looking at him and licking her lips. _Hmmmmmmm. She's quite an ambitious little woman. Maybe I could.....no. I can't. I-._

Suddenly he felt a small tap on his shoulder and he turned to see her standing to his side. "Um, I-I didn't get your name," Rikku tried to sound as natural as possible, but her shyness was showing.

Auron chuckled internally, _She's cute._ " It's Auron. Just Auron," he answered smoothly.

Rikku just couldn't contain the urge to just leap into his muscular arms and have him hold her. _Pull it together girl! _she thought to herself, _just start talking._

"So,....how do you know Tidus?" she asked. it was a lame question, but if he just said more than 5 words at a time to her....

"We are in the same cabin," said Auron just as emotionless as his last answer.

_Dammit! What is his problem!, _she thought. "Umm, cool. Which one?" At least she could try to get his bunk.

_Ohhh, she's smart too, _Auron thought with a hint of satisfaction. "101, men's section," he said just as nonchalantly as always.

_BOO YA!,_ thought Rikku, _I know where his cabin is! Hehehehehehehehehe. _"Oh, that's cool," was all she could say without bursting out in a squeal.

Then, Tidus walked out of the hospital room with Yuna holding on to his shoulder for support. The girls quickly rushed to her and began to obsess over her in a motherly fashion.

"Are you okay Yunie?"

"Did you break anything?"

"Will you be alright?"

"Yevon girls! I'm okay!," giggled Yuna.

"Yeah! She's a big girl now," said Tidus smiling.

"Not big enough for what you're thinking!," said Rikku in mock accusation.

Tidus turned bright red and shot," No I'm not!"

Lulu was suppressing a humongous wave of laughter while Yuna and Rikku were just letting it out. Even Auron was chuckling silently, and Wakka was just damn dying with laughter. At that moment, Lulu plunged into a memory from long ago. She was on the beach at Bevelle and a man with spikey red hair was next to her, laughing. _He laughs like Chappu, _she thought sadly, _I have to talk to him._

Break:

Rikku sat on her bed staring at the small picture depicting a beach scenery that hung on the wall. She was feeling very depressed, Yuna had left for her 6'o'clock with Tidus and Lulu had left to "run an important errand". Rikku was almost sure the "errand" involved the opposite sex. She sighed and flopped back on her bed, _Will there ever be a man for me?_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rikku groaned and called out," Go away!," in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry to here that," said a gruff voice from the other side of the door," I guess i'll just go."

Rikku moved faster than greased butter. She opened the door to find Auron in a black muscle shirt standing outside the door. She had to clamp her jaw shut so as to keep it from hanging. She could see almost every muscle on his chest and abdomen with distinct detail, and it was turning her on.

"That was the fastest mood swing I've ever seen," said Auron smugly.

Rikku cringed," Hehehe, well, I just wasn't expecting company....like you."

_Damn! What the hell was that?_, Rikku scolded herself, _Now he thinks I'm desperate for him_.

Auron smiled as he watched Rikku's face contort in inner conflict. "I'm glad you opened the door," he said softly and watched her face relax in comfort.

He reached out and touched her face with his hand and she enclosed her hand around his and pressed in. "Tet oui muja sa dra fyo E mujat oui frah E vencd cyf oui?," she spoke softly in her native language.

Auron caressed her face with his fingers," Vnus dra susahd E muugat ehdu ouin aoac so deho Rikku," he answered softly.

Tears began to flow down Rikku's face and wet her cheeks. "What's wrong Rikku?," asked Auron in a concerned voice as he brought her in an embrace.

"N,nothing. I'm just happy. I've never truly loved and.....I never thought I would," she sniffled into his shirt and the muscles that lay underneath it.

"Hajan cyo hajan," whispered Auron as he brought her chin up to his.

It was the first kiss for both of them. Ever.

Break:

Meanwhile, Tidus and Yuna were having their own first kiss, or kisses, in seats 245a and 245b of the top left part of the stadium. Lulu, however, was walking towards cabin 101 thinking about what she would say to the man who resembled her lost love so vividly. She walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door of the bunk. She heard a few footsteps and then the door opened. The man that stood there almost brought her to tears. Wakka stood at the door with his shirt off. His muscles gleamed with sweat from his afternoon workout and he seemed surprised to see a woman at the door. Without thinking Lulu burst out in tears, he just looked so much like Chappu. Wakka pulled her into an embrace and comforted her slowly," Shhhhhh, Lu. It's gonna be alright, ya?"

This made Lulu cry even harder, the scent of the sweat on his body and the way he was comforting her," Chappu," she whispered before she fainted.

Lulu woke to find herself on Wakka's bed with the blitzer standing over her staring. She felt the weight of a wet rag on her forehead and smiled," Thank you."

"Don't mention it, ya," he answered kindly, but Lulu could see that there was something else behind his eyes.

Then Wakka just let it out. "You, um, said 'Chappu' before you fainted. How do you know him?," he asked pleadingly.

Lulu's eyes opened wide in surprise. _He knows him? _"He was my fiancée before he, um, passed away," Lulu informed lamely.

Wakka smiled a wry smile and then said," I guess you'll want to know why I know him and look like him."

Lulu nodded. Wakka kept his wry smile as he said," He was my brother. When our parents died from an attack by Sin, he left. I only heard from him once, he did write about a beautiful woman of dark black hair and pale white skin. I guess he never told you about me."

Lulu's eyes weld with tears once more," No, no he didn't. He never said anything about a brother or family. Oh Wakka!"

She began to sob uncontrollably and Wakka picked her up and held her again. _His eyes, his hair, the way he talks, the way he holds me. He's just like Chappu_. She felt a tears fall on her cheek that wasn't hers. She looked up to see Wakka also crying. "I'm sorry Lu. I'm so sorry."

Break:

Kimahri crouched as he watched the man following Tidus and Yuna. The fact that the man was armed was enough to put the Ronso on high alert. The man had blonde hair, a black facemask, a black shirt, and jeans. _Not much of an assassin, _he thought, _but still....... _Tidus and Yuna were laughing and talking, completely oblivious of their 2 followers. Suddenly, the man was gone, but Kimahri sensed a violent change in the wind movement and sprung into immediate action, leaping straight over the couples' heads. He caught the man in mid-air and brought him down in the hedges to the left of the walkway. Tidus and Yuna walked on as if nothing had happened. Kimahri turned his attention to the man that lay sprawled out before him. "Unnnnnnnnnn. What the-"

Kimahri slammed his paw down just centimeters from his head. "What you do here?," he growled," Why you follow summoner armed?"

The man smiled and then coughed," Why are you?"

Kimahri growled," That classified information."

The man chuckled," Then so is mine."

Kimahri looked him straight in the eyes and shuddered. They were glowing neon green. The man took this opportunity to kick Kimahri in the gut with both his legs. He flew back a couple of feet and sprang up, but the man was gone.

Break:

All the cabins' computer screens turned on and Seymour's face appeared," Hello fighters! Tomorrow we switch to co-ed fighting. One on One matches that count for eliminatory rounds. Rules will be explained at briefing tomorrow. Ciao!"

Break:

Preview of Chapter 6:

WOW! Rikku and Auron are getting pretty damn HOT! And will Lulu get over her heartbreak of Chappu and see that Wakka is the one? Or will Wakka feel bad about dating his dead brother's fiancée? Whatever the hell happens, get ready for co-ed matches. And what couple is going to heat up at the post round DANCE? Cha-cha-cha!

Break:

Post Chapter Notes:

As you may have noticed, I have switched from one person perspective, to many at the same time. I believe this will be more effective for my story. Thank you for reading and reviewing! And forgive me if I suck at romance writing. I'm a guy.


	9. It Takes Two to Tango

Hello again! Happy Thanksgiving! For a bit of confusion on my last update, you can translate the al bhed at Oh! And my new fanfic is now out so be sure to read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, places, and monsters. They are owned by SquareEnix®. Drop Dead Gorgeous is owned by Aerosmith. Memory is owned by Sugarcult. Ocean Avenue is owned by Yellowcard.

Chapter 6: It Takes Two to Tango

When the fire lights up slowly

Burning in your feet

Going up your legs

Dance steps that you will forever repeat

You take your partners hand

And let the fire go

Feel the closeness of your bodies

It takes two to tango

Break:

Seymour stood on the podium in front of the fighters and smiled as he watched them assemble in front of him. "All contestants! We are now done the practice round. This is the real battle!" he cried out over the heads of the crowd," We now fight co-ed and for eliminatory status. Lose two matches and you leave!"

"Now, the top 5 fighters from yesterday's men and women will have a by in this round" he announced," For the men these are: Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Wakka Trenor, Sora, and Kimahri Ronso!"

The crowd cheered and then stopped as they waited for the women's top 5. "The women's top 5 are: Yuna Sayer, Tifa Lockheart, Robin, Rikku Sanders, and Lulu Heller!,"Seymour yelled enthusiastically.

The crowd cheered again at the sound of the Sayer name. Seymour smirked and said," Now that we have named the bys, there will be messages in your cabins of your opponent match-ups."

Break:

Yuna and Tidus walked back to the girl's cabin with their hands interlocked. "Well I think that you should have gotten the by," she said consolingly.

Tidus smiled at her," I'm actually relieved I didn't get the by! I like fighting, gets the blood pumping," and then he added with a devilish grin," and then I'm in more of a mood for this!"

He wrapped Yuna in his arms and gave her a deep, long, passionate kiss. Yuna's eyes opened wide and she let her lips press against his. When he pulled back she whispered," I hope you fight every damn time."

He chuckled and said," Then mi'lady, I will. And," he added," in return, you must accompany me to the post-fight dance today."

Yuna smiled and kissed him again," Of course I will."

Tidus laughed and accompanied her to the steps of the cabin.

Break:

Auron was shining his katana and thinking. That kiss had felt like cool water on a hot day and it had eased his aching soul, but somehow it didn't feel right. How could he be her first love? She was so young and beautiful, and he was old and scarred. The more he thought about it, the more he hardened his resolve. _I must never speak to her again_.

Break:

The men in cabin 101 sat and watched the screen of the computer. Tidus was fighting a man named Riku, and Auron was paired up to fight Taniv, the Pyrefly Master. The horn blew and Tidus picked up his sword and moved toward the door of the cabin. Auron followed him and opened the door," Are you ready?," he asked.

"Always," responded Tidus.

Wakka and Kimahri nodded their heads in a sign of good luck and let them leave.

The crowd greeted them with a deafening roar as they emerged from the locker rooms. Tidus waved to Yuna and she waved back. Rikku waved at Auron, but was almost put to tears when he turned his back to her and didn't return it. Yuna saw the pained expression on her face and asked," What's wrong Rikku?"

"Nothing Yunie, nothing at all," she answered sadly.

Tidus faced his opposition, a boy about his age with white hair, a yellow and black muscle shirt, and purple pants. A weird, wing-like sword was held in his right hand and he stared at Tidus as if he was afraid of nothing. The announcer read off the names and the bell rang, and they both disappeared. All that the crowd could see of them was flashes of light as metal clashed throughout the arena. Both had cast haste on themselves and they were moving faster than the eye could see. Flash! Clang! Shoom! Clang! The noise of swords colliding met every ear in the crowd. Tidus rushed around Riku trying to confuse him of his position. Then, Riku tripped, and Tidus homed in for 10 slashes that sent Riku off the platform edge. Tidus came to a stop and threw up.

Break:

Taniv was a scrawny, tanned boy who looked like he weighed no more than 50 pounds. Auron almost felt sorry for the boy, but he still lowered his sword into an instant kill stance. The announcer read the names and rang the bell. Auron lunged forward and took a big swipe at the boy, but he slashed air as the boy appeared on the other side of the platform. The boy laughed and said," Big man swing sword stupidly! No real skill."

Then he pulled out a small jar and held it out in front of him. It glowed slightly and something was moving around inside of it. Taniv unscrewed the lid on the jar and out flew a single pyrefly. It swirled around in little loops as it flew towards the sky. Suddenly it froze as Taniv put his hand to his head and concentrated, it flew down and changed into a tiny cactuar appeared on the ground. It rushed forward and shot a needle at Auron, but it bounced harmlessly of his sword. He sliced it with one stroke and 6 pyreflies emerged from its dead body. These 6 pyreflies dropped and formed 3 dingoes, which began to growl at Auron. He did a roundhouse slice and killed all three of them, but 18 knew pyreflies emerged from the dead bodies to form 9 new dingoes. Auron blinked in surprise, _He can control pyreflies?! _The dingoes hurled themselves at him only to meet his swinging blade. Auron watched helplessly as 54 pyreflies rose from the carcasses and formed 6 Grendels. They roared and charged at him with fire spurting from their mouths as Auron raised his sword with fire in his eyes. "Dragon Fang!," he cried as he leapt into the air and brought his sword down into the ground. Searing fire emerged from the blade and immolated the three fiends instantly, but 80 pyreflies emerged from the bodies. Auron groaned.

Auron kneeled, gasping for breath as he stared up at the humongous Barbados that stood before him. He had sliced through 16 evil eyes, 13 Epaajis, 10 Chimeras, 50 more Dingoes, a Defender Z, and finally a Behemoth king. Now he heard the boy laughing at him. "Fool! You cannot kill a pyrefly! You will lose!"

Suddenly Jecht's voice filled his ears," You'll never kill a memory Auron! It'll stay with you forever! But you can fulfill it. And that means never losing!"

He blasted a roar from deep inside his chest and lunged at the Barbados with his katana raised. The slash cut it in half with one hit and blew Taniv off the platform with an amazing force. Auron leaned on his sword as his knees buckled. "No skill my ass,"he breathed.

Break:

The dance was held in a small clubhouse on the left part of the arena. Many of the fighters were there with their boyfriends and girlfriends, but Yuna and Tidus were definitely the center of attention. Tidus smiled as she signed autographs for little kids and talked with other people freely. _She might hate the attention but she handles it well_, he thought as she bounced over to him. "Enough of them. Wanna dance?," she asked foxily.

"Hell yes," he responded slyly.

The song was Drop Dead Gorgeous by a band named Aerosmith. The beat started and they began to dance to the beat:

Totally out of control She owns me I didn't know that she'd know 

_She stoned me_

Tidus watched Yuna as she moved with him, waving to the techno voice and the distorted guitar. _She is drop dead gorgeous,_ he thought dreamily.

Sweet Almond eyes just to see and be seen She's naturally drop dead gorgeous 

_She's tasting like cherries_

_She's love's grenadine_

_She's naturally drop dead gorgeous_

Tidus felt the song blend with Yuna as her bright red dress flowed around her as she danced with an unseen passion. He danced the rest of the song out and took her arm and led her back to their special place at the top of the stadium were they exchanged many more affections.

Break:

Rikku watched Auron from afar at the dance. He sat looking at the couples with his usual mask of nonchalance. She wanted to walk over to him and slap and kiss him at the same time, but she restrained herself. Auron could see Rikku out of the corner of his eye. She looked so incredibly beautiful in a black tank top and jeans. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, it reminded him of Shiva but more beautiful. _Please stop plaguing me little girl, _he thought. Rikku heard drums start on the amplifiers and immediately recognized the song.

There's a place off Ocean Avenue 

_Where I used to sit and talk to you_

_We were both 16 and it felt so right_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

Rikku walked up to Auron and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor," I don't have a fucking clue about why you are suddenly ignoring me, but you can shove it up your hard ass and dance with me," she said to him as she began to dance in front of him. He smiled and threw his coat off to reveal a white muscle shirt and began to dance. _Fuck you inner voice_, he thought as he let the music envelope him.

If I could find you now things would get better We could leave this town and run forever I know somewhere somehow we'll be together Let these waves crash down and take me away  
Auron, I've found you, and things are better, thought Rikku as she danced close to him and inhaled his scent. They danced like they were the only ones there, Rikku's hair flying untamed as Auron held her in his strong arms. The song ended and Auron picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the dance club laughing. They went to the pizza place just across the walkway for dinner.

Break:

Lulu and Wakka had been avoiding each other all day. Not because they did not like each other, just that whenever they saw one another painful memories would resurface. And so it came to be that they made eye contact at the dance. Wakka was sitting in the corner watching the other couples dance. I can't fight the feelings. I love her, he thought to himself, I'm sorry Chappu, I really do love her. Lulu was sitting in a chair by the bar watching him. I know it's not right, but he looks so much like him and he is so much like him. Forgive me Chappu. Then their eyes met and an awkward feeling washed over both of them. Wakka got up and walked toward her as she sat frozen to her seat. He reached her side and said," I can't hide the fact that I love you. I don't know why, but it feels like he wanted this. We can hide behind the illusion that it's wrong, ya. But that won't change the fact that we have something." Lulu remained speechless, then uttered," I have no feelings for you," trying to hide her cracking voice. She got up to leave and began to walk when she heard Wakka whisper," I love you Lulu. And nothing will ever change that. Not even a dead brother." Memory superimposed the present and Chappu stood in front of her on the beach at Bevelle. "I'll always love you, no matter what, ya. Nothing will ever change that." Tear began to flow freely down her face and she felt Wakka's blitz-trained arms wrap around her middle. "Forever?," she whispered. "Forever," he answered soothingly. She turned around and pulled him into a kiss. The D. J. began to play Memory by Sugarcult.  
This may never start We could fall apart And I'd be your Memory Lost your sense of fear Feelings insincere Could I be your Memory  
He pulled her onto the dance floor and they began to dance closely, matching each other's every move.  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted Just like I imagined I could never feel this way So get back, back, back to the disaster My heart's beating faster Holding on to feel the same  
They danced the song out and walked out of the club hand in hand.  
Break: Cloud Strife walked over to the Guado butler. "What do you want old Guado?," he asked in an annoyed tone. The butler shuffled his feet," Um, my master wishes to know when you will, um, complete the task." Cloud chuckled, "Tell him soon. Very soon."

Break:

Preview of Chapter 7:  
Well it seems that the Midgar assassin duo are taking orders from a certain Guado (guess who). Who will be their first target? And the competition heats up as doubles matches show up. Plus, how far is Yuna willing to go when she thinks Tidus is bored with her? All next chappie so keep checking.  
Break:  
Post Chapter Completion Analysis: I got way to mushy in this one. Sorry! I'll make chapter 7 way more badass. Plus, I'm thinking of adding some of you as competitors for being such loyal fans. If you want to be a fighter, just tell me what kind of weapon you want to use, what you want to look like (not to complicated), and your personality. All right, stay cool and review! -fluffyisgod


	10. Hurting

Konichiwa b--ches! Welcome to the u r the character chapter! Since only three people have submitted descriptions for their characters (Sol, cuz, and sis i luv u all!) we have just 3 new cool characters in this chapter. If u do want to be a contestant, u can be in the next chapter! O yeah, my new fanfic is out. It's called "The War that Started It All". I no the title sux but o well. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places, or monsters. They are owned by SquareEnix.

Katya is Solecito's character.

Jayna is Spike'spunxrocker's character.

Remi is BlackRose555's character.

Chapter 7: Fighting

Wise man once said," If you find yourself making love with two beautiful women who don't know each other, run or you are FUCKED."

"_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending,_" -Avril Lavinge

**Break:**

The computer screen's beeping awakened the men of cabin 101.

"What the hell?," muttered Tidus groggily. He and Yuna had stayed up late last night making out in their usual stadium seats.

"We got a message, ya," responded Wakka just as out of it. He too had stayed out late with Lulu exchanging stories of Chappu and getting closer to each other.

"Well tell it to fucking open it," groaned Auron. He and Rikku had stayed out the latest last night walking all of the stadium grounds. Twice.

Kimahri got up calmly and clicked the "open" button on the screen. Seymour's face appeared in the screen and began to speak. "Good morning fighters! Today's matches will be co-ed, no by matches. Your opponents are posted in the emails that this message carries. Be in the locker rooms by 2:00 p.m. Good luck!"

The message ended and four envelopes appeared on the screen.

Tidus smiled as he said," Game time again."

**Break:**

Lulu tuned the computer off and turned to face Yuna and Rikku. The three of them had stayed up later than the boys have a session of "girl talk". Now they all desperately needed extra sleep and showers.

"Rock, paper, scissors for the bathroom?," asked Rikku in a disinterested tone.

"Mm," answered Yuna tiredly.

The three of them looked at each other for a minute, then Lulu and Yuna threw Rikku in the bathroom and went back to sleep.

**Break:**

Seymour looked over the match-ups with delicate care.

Auron: Katya

Sayer: Gainsborough

Sanders: Lockheart

Leonheart: Remi

Heller: Kisaragi

Wakka: Wallace

Ronso: Strife

"This will be a pleasant day," he said with an evil smile plastered on his face.

**Break:**

Katya licked her lips as the red-coated man came into her sight. "Yummy! I think I'll take him," she said foxily to herself.

**Break:**

Everybody was getting psyched for the matches ahead so the boys didn't get to see the girls until they were heading to the locker rooms. Yuna took Tidus' hand and squeezed it tightly. Tidus recognized the gesture and wrapped his arm around her tightly. "Are you getting jittery?," he asked soothingly.

Yuna nodded her head," I'm just a little scared that I might fail. I-I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Tidus smiled and stopped abruptly pulling her into a long kiss. "How bout that?," he said smiling happily.

Yuna gave a bursting smile and giggled," Much better doctor Remming!"

They walked off together laughing heartily while the rest of the group rolled their eyes and grinned.

Rikku held on to Auron's sleeve tightly, she too was scared of the battle ahead. Auron looked down at her lithe form cowering behind his sleeve and was struck by her cuteness. "Mi'lady Rikku, why do you hang onto my sleeve like a scared child? Are you nervous?," he said smiling.

Rikku looked up and gave him a beautiful grin," Kind of. But not now, when I'm with you!"

Auron blushed and picked her up with his massive arms. He swung her giggling form onto his back and began to laugh.

Today looked to be a good day.

**Break:**

The stadium was packed and the crowd's roars were ear shattering. The fighters had been split into 2 groups, A and B. Yuna was in the first group and she gave Tidus one final kiss before she went off to her platform. Auron was also in group A and gave Rikku a short peck on the cheek before shouldering his massive blade and strutting off to his designated platform. Wakka and Lulu were both in B so they wished everyone well with their hands interlocked firmly.

**Break:**

Auron faced a girl with blonde hair a little above her waist, blue-gray eyes  
with dark black eyeliner. Her thin body sported a ripped black tank top, and a faded light blue short skirt. Her arms had bracelets running up them and many kinds of rings rested on her fingers. A pair of black knee-high boots, a silver chain attached to  
her belt, and a pocket bag around her left leg completed the complicated outfit.

_Dressed to kill, _thought Auron as he noticed her two wakazashis armed and ready in her well callused hands. Katya stared at Auron and smiled at him foxily, he smiled back trying to hide his surprise at the lustful look. The announcer read of the names with annoying enthusiasm and the match bell rung. Katya quickly sprang into action and sprinted towards Auron with amazing speed. Auron had just enough time to put his katana up in a half-block position before she hit him like a bullet. Her hands swung the swords faster than Auron could see and soon she had him cornered at the bottom right edge of the platform. He took his katana back and swung it with crushing force sending her back a couple of steps. This gave him a chance and he swung in, hard. But Katya quickly raised her swords in a cross-block and the blades met with a resounding TWANG! Auron quickly re-gained his footing and charged at her with his sword raised. Katya ran at him too and their blades joined with a massive CLANG! that vibrated ever bone in both of their bodies. They stood, locked in a massive power struggle for the upper hand with their blades met at the waist. Katya panted as sweat flowed in droplets from her forehead and made her skin shimmer in the sun. Auron's muscles bulged with the intensity of the moment as his ragged breath also filled her ears. She smiled ravenously," Quite the match Sir Auron."

"Not quite my cup of tea miss Katya," he responded shakily.

Katya lashed out with her head and kissed him furiously in the mouth. Auron's eyes bulged in shock, _Oh SHIT!_, he thought.

"But you are quite my cup of tea Sir Auron," said Katya smiling as she withdrew from the kiss," Call it a draw shall we?"

**Break:**

Kimahri stared at his opponent and sighed. It was him all right, the man who he had stopped the night before and who had disappeared into thin air. His spikey blonde hair and his luminous green eyes not only showed him this truth, but also his massive blade, which stood at his side. Kimahri once again shivered at his eyes, their green glow gave him an eerie sort of feeling. He raised his spear and leveled it at his chest and waited for the bell. Cloud double-handed his sword and raised it to his waist. The bell rang and Kimahri shot towards his opponent like a bullet and thrust hard at Cloud's chest. Cloud brought his broad sword up in a vertical block and caught the spear's prongs as they closed in on his chest. His block held and Kimahri bounced back with the force of his own attack. Cloud saw his chance and swung horizontally with all his might, but Kimahri had expected this brash attack and met it with his own vertical block. CRRRANG! The weapons clashed and Cloud broke the block and pushed Kimahri back even farther. A coat of sweat had formed over his fur with all the tension he was exerting. _My muscles can take much more than this_, he thought to himself, _there is something in his sword that drains energy_! Cloud read his face and sensed the Ronso's energy begin to fade. He grinned and rushed Kimahri at full speed, centering his sword at chest level. Kimahri strafed to the side.....and fell into Cloud's trap as he skidded to a stop and swung horizontally, smashing the Ronso in the stomach and sending him flying off the platform and onto the ground.

**Break:**

Yuna shook hands with Aeris Gainsborough happily. She wore a long pink dress with a small red coat on top of it. Her hair was braided in a long, brown ponytail. Her staff was large and metal with spheres incrusted along its sides. "Hello! Nice to meet you," she said happily with an outstretched hand. Yuna was stunned at how mature her voice sounded, it was deep, but beautiful. Yuna smiled back and took her hand," Nice to meet you too."

They took their positions and Yuna got into her casting stance. Strangely, she saw Aeris get into a summoning stance. _That's funny_, she thought,_ I don't think she's a summoner. Why is she-_ . The bell rang and Yuna quickly snapped back into reality. She concentrated energy into her hand and yelled," Thundara" as she used her latest self taught spell. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and homed in on Aeris' standing ground. Aeris quickly dodged the attack and raised her staff to the air. A brilliant light shot out from the top and one of the spheres on the staff began to glow. With a flash of energy, a huge knight on his steed shot out of it and came to rest atop the platform. Yuna had seen the light and known a summon was coming, so she had gotten into position herself and finished summoning Bahamut just as the knight exited his resting sphere. The massive dragon came down from the sky and crashed down in front of the knight with a mighty roar. The two summons held their ground as they stared at each other, watching for any movement that might give them a chance at a powerful blow. Yuna was still in awe of the knight, _what aeon is that_, she thought quizzically, _I've never read or heard about it._

Suddenly, the knight raised his spear and ran at Bahamut with an incredible speed. The dragon sidestepped and dodged the spearhead with ease and then swung a clawed paw at the knight's head. The knight's horse jumped back just as the blow hit where he would have been a second before. This threw Bahamut off balance for a second, and that's when the knight came in for a stab. The spearhead buried itself in Bahamuts shoulder and the dragon roared in pain and grabbed the spear with his paws. Red fire burned in his eyes as Bahamut picked up the spear with the knight at the other end and then let it fall, slamming the knight into the ground. He quickly removed the spearhead and charged some black energy; the knight got up and met 5 bolts of black energy that threw him back onto the floor. Now fire burned in both summon's eyes and Yuna and Aeris both knew what to do.

"Odin!," yelled Aeris," use Spear of Destruction!"

"Bahamut!," yelled Yuna," Mega Flare, now!"

The knight twirled his spear and got ready to throw it while Bahamut did a back flip and braced himself with his four legs as he gathered energy. The knight threw his spear and Bahamut launched his fire blast at the same exact moment. The explosion wiped out both summons and sent both contestants flying from the platform. Yuna fell unconscious.

When she awoke, she saw Tidus' face looming over her with a concerned expression.

"Yuna! Are-are you okay?," he said worriedly.

Yuna smiled and said," Of course I'm okay. What about the other girl?"

Tidus smiled back and said," She's okay too. I was worried about you because she didn't pass out."

Yuna got up and wobbled a little, then steadied herself on Tidus' arm. She smiled at him and began to walk away from him saying," I've got to go back to my room, but i'll-"

Suddenly, a blur of black flew towards Tidus and tackled him to the ground. To Yuna's horror, their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. She turned and ran with tears streaming down her face.

**Break:**

Tidus knew the girl the moment she tackled him, but he had not expected the kiss he got, it had been way to deep. He pushed her off with a growl, " Get off Jayna!" But it was too late; Yuna had already turned and was running towards the exit.

"Yuna!," he called after her.

But Yuna just kept on running and disappeared through the archway.

Tidus sighed as the announcer asked all B group contestants to their respected platforms.

"Why did you have to do that," he said to his childhood girlfriend.

"For old times sake," she said mischievously.

Tidus had seen that he would be fighting Jayna, and he knew that it would be the girl whom he had known and loved as a child. Now she stood before him with her brown hair streaming down her shoulders and a black muscle shirt that read in white letters "Ph34r M3, G1rlz B1t3". Black jeans and sandals completed the outfit along with the many spike bracelets on her wrists.

"Gone dark I see," he observed solemnly.

"You got a problem with it?," she asked jokingly.

Tidus wasn't in the mood for jokes. "C'mon, we have to get to our platform," he said, exasperated.

**Break:**

Meanwhile, Rikku was having her own heartbreak. When she saw the lady Auron was fighting kiss him and render him completely incapable of fighting she almost broke down on the spot. However, when he came over to talk to her, she let her emotions go. SMACK! She slapped him across the face, hard. "You bastard," she choked," first you ignore me and now you cheat on me!"

"Rikku," said Auron sadly and tried to pull her into an embrace.

"NO!," she yelled and slapped him again," I won't take this damage anymore! We are through!"

She stormed off to her platform in a cloud of sorrow and anger. A tear ploughed its way down Auron's now worn face. "Vunajan," he whispered," Forever."

Rikku stared at Tifa Lockheart with a mix of rage and spite. She would use the anger inside of her to take out her opponent and push her way through the competition. _He is dead to me now_, she said to herself, _and so is my faith in love_. The bell rang and Rikku roared and charged at the woman in a white tank top. Tifa cocked an eyebrow and rolled to the side as Rikku came swinging at her, eyes wild with fire. _What a nut,_ she thought as Rikku came at her again, wind-milling her arms in wild anger. Tifa dodged again and centered a punch at Rikku's side. It struck hard and true, Rikku's eyes went gray and she fell to the ground unconscious. "Something's bothering you little girl," said Tifa softly," and you better correct it if you want to win this tournament." Then she picked Rikku up and carried her off the platform.

**Break:**

Lulu sat on her bed in cabin 64 and listened to Yuna and Rikku whimper as they lay in their beds crying over their lost loves. She felt sorry for them and anger against Tidus and Auron, but Wakka told her not to jump to conclusions and that he would ask them what went wrong. She smiled; at least Wakka would always be faithful, just like Chappu. Lulu's fight with a woman named Yuffie had resulted in her win after the ninja had thrown her large shuriken at Lulu. Lulu dodged it, but put her moogle on top of the flying blade so that when Yuffie caught it, the moogle had thrown a Fira in her face and sent her flying of the platform.

_Wakka,_ she thought,_ help them make things right_.

**Break:**

Wakka sat with a solemn Kimahri and an even solemner Auron in cabin 101. Tidus hadn't shown up after the matches and Wakka knew that he was probably out with his old friend, Jayna. Wakka had seen the whole ordeal from a distance with Lulu and had cursed the return of Tidus' old love. He had heard about her from Tidus and knew that she was going to try and get him back. Wakka sighed; so far the only good part of this day was his win over a man named Barret, and of course, Lulu. _I'll do what I can Lu, _he thought, _I'll do what I can_.

**Break:**

Tidus stared at his untouched fudge sundae and tried to figure how things had gone so wrong, so fast. Jayna sat across from him and stared at his emotionless face. _Why?_, she asked herself, _Why is he acting like this? He loved me. Now he can't even talk to me. Is it that girl? That plain Jane? _She stood up and said calmly," Would you take a walk with me Tidus?"

Tidus stood up and said," Jayna, I don't know if you've noticed, but we were through long ago! On Besaid, that was childish love, but now I've grown and I love Yuna now. So leave me alone!"

Jayna stood calmly and then slapped him backhanded across the face, then she smiled," You have grown Tidus. And I'll respect that, but the next time you give me a chance i'll kiss you again!"

Tidus smiled, it was a line from a love book that they had read in Besaid and had agreed that it was the cheesiest line on the earth. "Thanks Jayna," he said smiling and hugged her.

Jayna laughed," Don't thank me, thank my date. A boy named Riku. I think you beat him last round."

**Break:**

Wakka sat on Lulu's bed and kissed her forehead. Then he turned to Rikku and Yuna. "Look girls. This is all one big misunderstanding, ya," he said in a happy tone. He turned to face Yuna," Tidus says that the girl is just a childhood friend that displays friendly affection in a very boisterous sort of way". Furthermore, he wants you to have dinner with him tonight at the place where you guys had your first date."

Yuna's eyes brightened and a smile crossed her face," Oh thank you Wakka! Thank you so much! Tell him that I will be there."

Wakka smiled, and then turned to Rikku. "Auron, well, you know how he is, ya. He didn't say anything Rikku, but he is so silent that I think he might as well be dead."

"Good," said Rikku shakily.

Wakka sighed," He kept saying vunajan. I don't know what it means, but he cries every time he says it."

Rikku's face cracked for a second then remade itself. "I have nothing to say to him," she choked out.

Wakka sighed and said," A'right then. I'll see you later okay Lu?"

Lulu smiled," Sure."

Wakka said goodbye and left the cabin.

Yuna went into the bathroom to ready herself for dinner. Rikku went to sleep in her bed.

**Break:**

In the bathroom, Yuna looked at her face in the mirror. It was red and puffy from all that she had been crying so she splashed cold water on her face. _It was all a mistake_, she thought, _but it's time to make sure this doesn't happen again. Tonight I'll show him that I'm all that he wants and he's all that I want. Tonight I'll give myself to him_.

**Break:**

Tifa watched Yuna from the tree outside the bathroom window. "Target is going to go out tonight. We can get her then," she whispered into her microphone.

"Roger," said Cloud," Midgar Assassin No. 1 over and out."

**Break:**

Preview of Chapter 8

Looks like most of this storm has blown over, but what will happen to our young Rikku and Auron. Are they really over? And what is the Midgar Assassin Squad up to? And how far will Yuna go to make sure that Tidus is forever hers? Find out in the next chapter!

**Break:**

Post Chapter Completion Analysis:

This is a very long chapter, possibly my longest yet. Anyway, I'd like to thank my create your own character people again (I'll put Remi in the next chapter) and hope that many more will send responses. I think that my first scene of eroticism is coming up so don't be surprised if it sucks seeing as I have never, um, "done it" before. If you have any, um, pointers on how to write this stuff please review and clue me in. Thanks for reading!


	11. The Midgar Assassin Squad

h3110 4g4i! I took a break over Christmas week, but now I have to put this chapter up so rejoice! This is a short, action chapter because I feel stealthy.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own jack.

Chapter 8: The Midgar Assassin Squad

Watch your back Death dresses in black 

**Break:**

Tifa followed Yuna as she walked towards the The Nook. She kept to the shadows and made sure to stay close, but not too close. She could see Vincent in a sniping position on a rooftop to her left and Barret in a sniping position to her right. She could feel Yuffie strafing in the shadow on the opposite wall and Cloud tailing them and keeping the back. _We'll get her this time_, she thought to herself, _and this time I have to impress Cloud_.

**Break:**

Kimahri smiled as he watched the set up of the Midgar assassins move around Yuna from the tree behind the spot were Vincent stood. _ Time to get to work_, he thought as he picked up his lance and moved towards Vincent. He leapt onto the roof and crept up behind the unsuspecting gunman and karate chopped him in the side. Vincent crumpled to the floor, unconscious, and Kimahri quickly dissolved back into the shadows. He moved from tree to tree until he stood behind Barret. The large black man was taken out easily as Kimahri delivered a blow to his head. He then centered his attention on the two women in the shadows. One had an overly large rack, the other moved so silently that Kimahri could barley sense her. He decided to take the silent one first and dropped down to the ground without as much as a whisper. The woman could sense everything around her, but failed to notice the butt of Kamahri's lance coming down on her neck. As she fell to the ground, Kimahri moved towards the assassin with the large bust. He crept up behind her and cupped his hand around her mouth. He cracked her neck only to the point where she lost consciousness. Yuna was almost at the restaurant and Kimahri saw that Cloud was beginning to wonder what was up with his squad. He quickly moved towards Cloud and crouched in the bushes, at that moment Cloud looked up and saw Vincent's hand hanging off the side of the building. Kimahri knew that there was no time to spare and he lunged from the bushes, slamming Cloud swiftly in the side with his spear. Cloud quickly recovered and drew his sword with a swift hand motion. He brought it down on Kimahri's head, but met the spear in a horizontal block. Kimahri smiled and growled," You cheated today. And now you're trying to kill the summoner?"

Cloud smiled," I guess you couldn't take the poison. I hope you like it the second time!"

Cloud brought his sword swiftly out of the block and slammed his sword into Kimahri's side, sending him flying back into the bushes. Cloud smiled, the poison would keep him down, but the smile turned to a look of surprise as Kimahri pounced back from the bushes and cracked him across the chest with his spear. Cloud flew back and slammed into the wall. Kimahri smiled at the lifeless body and turned back into the shadows. Yuna was still oblivious as she entered the restaurant and met Tidus.


	12. Mr Brightside

OKAY! Some confusion over the last chapter. No I did not upload the wrong chapter, I meant to do some fighting first (just popped into my head). I apologize because it was not the previously advertised chapter. This is it. WARNING: This chapter contains graphic love making. If you don't feel comfortable with this I suggest you skip it. This chapter is rated R. I got the style from ladymercy, so if you read her fanfic this should be fine for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own zilch.

Chapter 9: Mr. Brightside

Yuna melted in Tidus' arms and breathed in his scent. Tidus held her close and whispered," I'm so sorry Yuna. I didn't mean to...."

Yuna stood up and pinched his mouth shut," Apology accepted. Now let's eat!"

Tidus smiled and pulled out her chair for her.

**Break:**

Rikku sat down on the flagpole and stared out into the stars. She had scaled the wall easily and was now enjoying, well, taking in the scenery. She suddenly remembered Auron walking with her and telling her the names of all the stars. She gasped out a sob and felt herself on the verge of tears. _No!_ she told herself, _be strong! You've dealt with this before_".

"Why can't I let you go?" she whispered," what is wrong with me?"

"Because you love me," said a familiar voice from under her.

She looked down to see Auron staring up at her.

"Vilg Oui!" she snarled at him, but her tears did not stop as she looked into his eyes.

His face hardened and he yelled," What the fuck is your problem! You Are the only woman I have ever loved."

"Then why were you sucking face with that other woman, huh?" she screamed back with ferocious anger.

Auron's face softened," I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I can't believe you Rikku. You won't believe me."

Rikku watched him turn and begin to walk away. Then she saw one single tear drop from his face and land on the ground. _He really cares_, she realized. OH SHIT!

She jumped down from the flagpole forgetting that the drop was too far down for her to handle, but she fell into the arms of a man in a red cloak, who pulled her up to his face and kissed her deeply.

Rikku let it go on for a long while until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Milady, you are crazy," he laughed.

Rikku giggled," I guess I am."

They stayed silent for a moment before Rikku smiled up at him and said," A tear heals all."

Auron brought her into another deep kiss.

**Break:**

Yuna and Tidus walked holding hands and laughing. Yuna felt happy and knew that what she had to do next was necessary. "Um, will you come into the cabin with me?" she said anxiously.

Tidus smiled and agreed. As soon as they entered the door, Yuna pulled Tidus into a deep, fiery kiss. He opened his eyes in shock, but soon answered with his own intensity. They began to move towards her bed and Tidus broke the kiss long enough to say," Are you sure?"

Yuna smiled back at him and whispered," I want to spend the rest of my life with you." And they fell on to Yuna's bed touching each other, pawing each other; they just couldn't get enough of each other. Yuna pulled up Tidus' shirt and threw it away, licking her lips at his muscular chest. In response, he smiled and growled as he ripped her shirt off, revealing her black, Yevon's Secret bra. Yuna could feel her nipples peak as she pulled him into another kiss, unbuckling his pants at the same time. Tidus broke the kiss and began to nibble her neck as her reached down and pulled off her skirt, his breath was ragged and his senses were practically in a frenzy. Yuna moaned as he sucked on her neck and she pulled off his boxers. Tidus put his thumb under her bra clip and clicked it open, letting the undergarment slip off her before bending down to suck her peaked nipple. She cried out in pleasure and bit into his shoulder with extreme violence. Tidus removed her panties in one quick stroke and entered her. They made love for a while, then fell back next to each other on her bed. Yuna smiled at Tidus and whispered," I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back as he nestled her in the crook of his arm. They fell asleep happily.

**Break:**

Seymour walked through the aisles of his underground base and stopped at a door marked: Do Not Enter! He put his eye up to the retinal scan and waited as the blue light scanned his retina. The door opened and Seymour stepped in. A computer was all that occupied the room and Seymour walked up to it and typed in a passcode. The computer clicked on and Seymour scrolled through the information that showed up. So far, about 1/5 of the competition had been eliminated and captured in his underground complex. He scrolled though the progress reports of the SUPERHUMAN WARRIOR PROJECT.

**Break**

Preview of Chapter 10:

Double Digits! Now that Tidus and Yuna are (ahem) bound forever, they find out that they must fight alongside each other in doubles! Who else will be fighting doubles? You'll have to find out!

**Break:**

Author's note:

OMG! I'm so sorry if I offended anybody! Please no flames! I just wanted to try a different style of writing! Sorry Solecito! If you are offended! AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Just please, if you didn't like it, keep reading! _Eats comfort food and hopes for best._


	13. Double Vision

Double digits! YAY! I would like to apologize for the mess up on chapter 8. I seem to have uploaded a typing document. Yeah, color me embarrassed. Anyway, I'll try to fix that. This is another short chapter (my third in a row! I feel so lazy). But it is all going to lead up to the biggest most action packed chapter ever. So sit down, read the chapter, and wait for the next big one!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this up every time? Okay, I don't own a single damn thing.

Chapter 10: Double Vision

_112_

Lulu and Rikku arrived to find both Tidus and Yuna in the latter's bed. They looked at each other and went to sleep with Wakka and Auron in the boys bunk.

**Break:**

Seymour loomed over the computer and checked the progress report on the screen.

**Subject Name: Orri**

**Stimulant Injected: Fiend Blood/X7**

**Status: Normal. Body has accepted fiend blood and is boding well with physical changes.**

**Prognosticated Outcome: Success**

-------------------------------------

**Subject Name: Kitar Ommunin**

**Stimulant Injected: Fiend Blood/X11**

**Status: Normal. Body has accepted fiend blood. Memory loss is complete.**

**Prognosticated Outcome: Success.**

---------------------------------------

**Subject Name: Zulu Ascot**

**Stimulant Injected: Fiend Blood/X50**

**Status: Diseased. Fiend blood sent subject into cardiac arrest on injection. Dose appears to have been too large.**

**Administer project REDEAD vaccine?**

**YES NO**

Seymour touched the button that read "yes" and reclined in his chair while the results were being executed and processed. He looked at his watch and chuckled, 5 minutes to spare until he had to leave for the doubles matches.

**Break:**

When Tidus woke up he stayed still for a while and watched Yuna sleep. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and shook her a bit so as to wake her. Yuna's eyes fluttered open and looked at him dreamily. "Mmm?" she mumbled still half asleep.

"Boo," he said softly and she giggled, then she noticed that she was naked. Her face turned bright red and Tidus began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop it!" she said in an annoyed voice even though she was smiling.

Tidus put his arms around her and kissed her nose," Stop what?"

Yuna's face cooled and she returned his embrace with all her strength. They stayed locked in each other's arms for a while and just took each other in.

"Yuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Auron's coat here?"

**Break:**

Rikku woke up to find Auron still asleep under her head and she smiled. The computer monitor turning on and Seymour's face appearing on it with his usual creepily cheerful face interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello fighters! Today is doubles match day! Your matches have been sent to you through this e-mail as well as your fight times. Have fun!" his voice stopped and the image faded to reveal 5 envelope icons floating on the screen.

_How does he know I'm here?_ she thought as she rose with the now aroused Auron, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. They each walked to the screen in turn and opened their mail, reading each of their letters with equal carefulness. Rikku giggled with happiness as she read her letter and found that she would be fighting next to Auron, he just smiled and shook his head. Lulu hugged Wakka and smiled as they took in the happiness of being each other's partner. Kimahri's eyes opened wide as the name of his partner appeared on the screen, Cloud Strife.

**Break:**

Chapter 11 Preview

Doubles are on and the action reaches its peak, as every fight is more intense than the last one!

Post Chapter Completion

Short number 3. I know that I've been lazy lately but stay with me I promise a big one (I keep using that line!). O yeah. A shout out to Solecito for her shout out to me. Read her fics or 7 plagues will cross your home and kill your firstborn hamster.


	14. Doubles Matches

Chapter 11. This is the real chapter ten except not because 10 was short for being my cross into double digits so this is the real celebration! PARTAY! Sigh, middle school is such a bore....random much. Some dude named master and chief mailed me saying that he wants in on it so I gladly welcome Neo Anderson! My sister, who I have been neglecting to put in, will also finally appear in this chapter. And guess who is also gonna be in here. ME! That's right, Feros is my character. I hope you like him even though he is nothing like me. I think he represents my....darker side let's put it. Again, thanks to all my loyal fans and supporters (Sol, Sis, Cuz, I loves thee all). So without further adoo, chapter 11.

Disclaimer: gets up and slams head against computer desk 10 times then sits back down I don't own the characters from FFX. Square owns them (hail the square). sigh ((munches bagel)) I need a life

Chapter 11: The Doubles Matches

" _Who's by you?" _

**Break:**

A tall man with jet-black hair entered the bar. His black leather jacket flapped open to reveal a tight, pink muscle shirt with the slogan "tough Guys Wear Pink" in black letters across the middle. His chiseled muscles rippled through the shirt and stood out as much as the ones on his arms. A large tattoo of a cross was engraved on his left shoulder and black bikers gloves covered his hands. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and a small silver cross hung around his neck, but the real eye attractor was the massive sword on his back. Its handle was made of pure silver, as was the silver dragon that made up the rest of it. Out of the dragons mouth came a huge blade that glinted in the morning sun. The man sat down at the bar and said darkly," Get me a glass of skim milk."

The other men at the bar, all who had been watching the man, now began to laugh and whoop.

"What kind of pussy are you?" said a stalky, indian man with a short black mohawk.

"Yeah," backed a young man in a karate robe.

The man grabbed the glass of milk from the bartender and chugged it down as the men laughed at him from his right. Suddenly, he slammed the glass down and growled," I'll give you 10 seconds to apologize before I beat you into a fucking paste."

"Ooooooooo. Girly man wants to play," taunted the indian man," maybe he'll poke me with his-"

Crash! The glass of milk smashed against the indian's face and sent him flying back onto the ground. The man in the karate robe didn't even see the kick coming and was unconscious, slumped against the wall in a matter of seconds. The man smiled and fixed his necklace," Didn't even need to draw my sword."

He slapped 20 gil down on the counter for the glass and the milk and walked out whistling.

**Break:**

Remi watched quizzically as Feros entered the cabin door and sat down on his bed.

Um, weren't you supposed to be at the bar for the next hour or so?" she asked with a hint of disbelief.

Feros was her brother and she knew that he usually stayed at the bar and filled himself up with milk for hours on end.

"Some guys were pissing me off," Feros answered casually with a grin.

Remi sighed and asked the dreaded question that came after every encounter that ended in Feros being pissed off," Did you hurt anybody?"

Feros smiled," Two guys. Not too bad though, just a few scratches and a concussion. I even paid for the glass I broke."

Remi rolled her eyes and decided to leave the argument for later.

"Okay, but hurry up. We gotta be at the tournament in 20 minutes," she said.

"We're partners right?" asked Feros hopingly.

"Of course," answered Remi with a smile.

The locker rooms were crowded and Remi had to change in the corner for maximum privacy. Although she had agreed to enter the tournament with her brother, it was Feros who lived for the fight and not her. Don't get it wrong; she didn't mind kicking some ass, especially when it was a pervert trying to check her out. As Feros often said, she was a master of Ball-fu, ball kicking. However, she knew when to use her strength and often found herself managing her hot-tempered older brother who just charged into any kind of fight without thinking. When they were children, she was the one who usually saved them from massive trouble and more than once took care of her brother when he bit off more than he could chew. _That's why we're the perfect doubles team, _she thought, _I'm the brains and he's the brawn_.

She was shaken back to reality by a woman yelling," All contestants please approach the doors!"

Remi quickly threw on the rest of her armor and walked towards the door.

**Break:**

Tidus and Yuna dressed quickly and headed for the locker room together. On the way, Tidus explained some battle techniques that they should use while fighting together while Yuna just nodded and pretended that she understood. They finally decided to just play it by ear when it became obvious that Yuna knew nothing of battle plans whatsoever. When they reached the locker rooms, Tidus pecked her quickly on the cheek and left to go change. He walked in to find Auron and Wakka standing next to the doorway. Wakka had a goofy smile plastered on his face and Auron had on the hint of a smirk.

"How it going big guy?" jeered Wakka playfully," Get lucky last night?"

Tidus smiled and tackled Wakka head on yelling," None of your business fucker!"

Auron just shook his head and watched as Wakka shook off Tidus' attack and put the young blonde in a chokehold until he screamed mercy. Wakka released him and said cheerfully," Ha! Ya still don't got the strength."

Tidus caught his breath again and said huffily," I wasn't trying."

Wakka laughed a bit before Auron said," It's time to go."

**Break:**

The crowd boomed as the fighters came out into the arena. Katya sided up to Jayna and said happily," Looks like we're partners."

"Yup," replied Jayna stoically while twirling her hair.

"Who are we fighting?" asked Katya as she drew her wakazashis and began to swing them around.

Jayna whipped out her broadsword and set it into the floor," Some guys named Kimahri Ronso and Cloud Strife."

Katya smiled," Wanna show them some girl power?"

Jayna smirked and answered," Let's."

**Break:**

Seymour stood on a large podium and spoke to the crowd in his usual calm voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we play the game a bit differently. Instead of fighting one on one, the fighters have been partnered up for doubles matches!"

He waited for the cheers to end before continuing," Same rules will apply as far as ring outs, one person out and the match is over."

He gave a nod and the bell rang.

**Break:**

Rikku stood firm beside Auron with her claw drawn and set to firestrike. Auron loomed over her with his broadsword at the ready position and his eyes firmly positioned on their opponents, Tifa and a Vincent. Rikku clenched her teeth and frowned at Tifa who smiled in return. "Don't let your emotions take over," whispered Auron who had seen the exchange of glances.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered back.

Auron was about to answer when Seymour stopped talking and the bell rang.

With a nod of their heads Tifa and Vincent lunged at Auron and Rikku in the blink of an eye. Auron didn't have to look to know that Rikku wanted Tifa one on one so he cut Vincent off with a large swing from his sword. Vincent pulled his gun from the holster on his belt and fired five shots in rapid succession at Auron's hulking form. They all ricocheted off of Auron's sword as he brought it up in a block and swung it back into position. Behind him he could feel the slashes of Rikku's claw as it ploughed through the air towards Tifa. Indeed Rikku could feel her momentum peaking as she sliced at Tifa's dodging form and she drove herself harder, mixing up her attacks so that Tifa had a harder time reading them. Tifa truly was having a hard time getting in position to deliver a K.O. blow to one of Rikku's pressure points and was constantly having to avoid the smaller girls incredibly fast attacks. She could feel that Vincent was having no better luck with the larger man with the even bigger sword. Vincent didn't need reminding of this fact as he dodged one of Auron's massive swipes once again. His gun leveled with his eye and he fired six shots at Auron as he tried to dislodge his sword from the ground, but found that his bullets went through his coat only and not his skin. The miscalculation cost him dearly as Auron gave him a vicious kick in the gut that sent him reeling backwards towards the edge of the platform. Tifa saw her companion in serious danger and bolted towards Auron who was about to give the final blow to a struggling Vincent. Auron saw Tifa out of the corner of his eye and turned to avoid her kick, which missed by a fraction of an inch. Vincent took the moment to kick Auron in the legs to send the giant swordsman to the floor and was about to give him a few bullet bruises when three sharp blows knocked him down and out. Rikku leapt from behind Vincent and kicked the unsuspecting Tifa square in her breasts. Tifa staggered backwards, winded and watched as Rikku helped Auron back to his feet. Then they turned on her and Tifa began to feel her strength wane. " I-I give up," she stammered hopelessly from the ground.

Rikku smiled and lent her a hand to get up while Auron picked Vincent's unconscious form off the platform and carried him off.

**Break:**

Lulu and Wakka stood side-by-side as they analyzed their opponents, a tall black man named Barret and a red dog named Red XII.

"A dog?" whispered Lulu to Wakka.

Wakka smiled," Ya never know, ya?"

The bell rang.

Barret pulled him arm out of his trench coat to reveal the gatling gun in place of where his hand should have been and began firing in rapid bursts. Wakka ducked and threw his blitzball at the man feet while making sure that the dog wasn't sneaking up on him. Lulu targeted the blitzball and yelled," Thundaga!"

A huge bolt of lightening came down from the sky and electrified the blitzball just before it hit Barret, table topping him.

Barret yelled in surprise as he hit the platform floor and quickly got back to his feet and began to fire at Wakka again, but this time he saw Red XIII coming from the left so he shot at Lulu who had noticed the dog and was reading a spell. The bullets hit Lulu and threw her off balance so that Red XIII hit Wakka dead on. Wakka felt the dog bite down on him shoulder and felt the dull pain of squeezing go down his arm (thanks to the protectee it only felt as if his was being squished to death). Lulu immediatly recuperated herself and fired a fireball at the dog yelling," Fira!"

The dog rolled over and whimpered as the immolating mass hit him dead on as Wakka caught the blitzball that had just returned to him.

"Time for some real blitz!" he shouted as he reeled back and threw a bullet of a pass to Barret. It him like cannon ball and sent him flying off the platform, but as he flew he saw a bolt of lightening come down from the sky. It was the last thing he saw before it hit him in the balls.

"That's for shooting me," said Lulu huffily as she massaged her soon-to-be-bruised arm.

**Break:**

Feros and Remi stood across from Squall and Yuffie. Feros' sword was drawn and pointed at Squall while Remi was in a spell casting position. Yuffie fingered her shuriken and watched as Squall cocked his gunblade. Remi was amazed at Squall's appearance, _Damn he's hot!_ Feros saw the look on her face and sighed, _Women!_

The bell rang.

BOOM! The gunblade fired a large ball of fire at Feros, but he doged it easily and homed in on Squall with a couple of hits from his blade. Squall blocked them all and swung his gunblade back into sword-mode. Remi saw Yuffie begin to reach for her shuriken and raised her hand yelling," Heaven Hand!"

An imprint of her hand shot out in white energy and hit Yuffie's arm, making her drop the shuriken she was holding. Yuffie's eyes became fire as she pulled two shuriken from her pack and threw them at top speed in Remi's direction. The first one missed but the second clipped her side and she fell one knee in pain. Feros felt her go down and kicked Squall in the chest so hard that he flew back to the edge of the platform. Yuffie only saw his shadow approach and whipped around just in time to block his blade with her grand shuriken. Feros broke the block and swung upwards, but Yuffie blocked with the large shuriken again. This time, however, she shot seven mini shuriken into the sky as she broke the block. Feros took notice but thought nothing of it and swung horizontally at Yuffie while getting in stance for a reverse slash. Yuffie dodged the first slash, but was hit hard as Feros used the momentum from the slash to flip the sword and slice the other way. As she lay sprawled on the ground, Feros got ready to throw her off when she said," I think your sister is about to become my pincushion."

Feros saw seven glints in the sky homing in on Remi and yelled," SHIT!"

He sped towards her, but saw them all hit her dead on.

"NO!" he screamed as he reached her kneeling form.

Yuffie chuckled, but stopped short as six shuriken hit her in the head. Feros looked down to see Remi holding the seventh in her mouth.

"Did you really think I wouldn't catch those?" she asked as she rose from the platform floor.

"Yes?" replied Feros.

Suddenly, Remi pushed him, hard. He fell back onto the ground just as a huge ball of fire zoomed over his head, Squall was standing up and his gunblade was pointed directly at Remi. He stood there for a moment, then dropped his weapon"and stated cooly,"Can't shoot a face that pretty."

Then he walked over to Yuffie and picked up her body. "Catch you later," he said smiling as he walked off the platform.

Feros got up and asked hopingly," Can I kill him for you?"

Remi hit him upside the head," No dumbass! I like him!"

Feros rolled his eyes and sighed.

**Break:**

Katya gripped her wakazashis and let the cool feeling of excitement wash through her veins. Jayna just gripped her broadsword with a stoic look on her face and watched the large Ronso and the blonde man get up on the platform. "Blue boy needs a shave," she said jokingly and Katya cracked up.

The bell rang.

Kimahri was on Katya in a flash, his spear thrusting at her head with great speed. Katya blocked with one of her swords and clenched her teeth at the vibration that rippled through her body. Her other sword came up in a stab motion, but was slapped away by the ronso's large paw, she felt completely overpowered as he reached down to pull her into a spine crushing embrace. Jayna's sword came down like a ray of light and slammed Kimahri away from Katya who was now on the verge of daziness. "Get up dammit!" yelled Jayna as she blocked a strike from Cloud's sword just before it pile drived her in the gut. Katya felt anger course through her body and with a howl she threw herself upon Kimahri and began to swipe furiously at him. The ronso blocked most of the hits. but she still hit some good ones around his waist. Kimahri swiped at her with his spear, but sliced air as she dodged it nimbly. He could hear Clouds grunts as her blocked Jayna's wholehearted hits and wondered if they were too evenly matched. Katya cameat him with another flurry of attacks and Kimahri snapped back to attention.

The battle had raged on for about 45 minutes and there was still no sign of a victor. Kimahri was panting heavily as he circled Jayna who had switched with Katya to fight Cloud. They were all too evenly matched and Kimahri knew that none of them could take much more of this.

"Draw," he said gasping.

Everybody nodded.

**Break:**

Tidus let Yuna rest her head on his shoulder as they watched their opponents climb onto the platform. Dona and Riku looked at each other briefly, then turned to face them.

"I hope I do well," whispered Yuna.

Tidus squeezed gave her hand a squeeze," You will."

The bell rang.

Tidus jumped in front of Yuna as she got into a summoning position. Riku lunged at him as Dona got into the same position and began to concentrate her energy. Tidus recognized the summon and said under his breath," Valefor."

Riku made as if to hit him, but disappeared and reappeared back were he began at the last second.

"Valefor!" both Yuna and Dona yelled at once.

Two massive birds came down from the sky and faced each other, Riku looked at Tidus and smiled," Air fight?"

Tidus nodded and mounted Yuna's Valefor and held on tight as it jolted into the air, he felt Riku do the same and moved the great bird into a circling motion. They moved around each other watching and waiting, but not giving any opening for attack. Suddenly, Riku's Valefor swerved and shot at Tidus like a bullet as Riku commanded," Claw Swipe!"

Tidus moved his bird out of the way just as the claws rended the air where he had been not a second ago. He shot forward into the sky and turned back with his sword raised, he saw Riku do the same and readied his attack. They met in mid-air and Tidus yelled," Quick Hit!"

His sword flashed blue as he sliced Riku's Valefor twice whereas Riku only struck his once. The spped of the bird sent them far in opposite directions and Tidus pulled his Valefor back and charged again. This time, Riku aimed his sword at the aeon and yelled," Energy Flare!"

A needle of green light shot from his sword and struck Tidus in the left arm, knocking his hit off balance and making him miss his slash entirely. Riku hit his Valefor with a mighty attack that made the aeon squawk in pain. Anger burst in Tidus' veins as he reeled around and shot at Riku for another attack, and again Riku raised his sword. This time, Tidus jumped off his Valefor just as Rikku shot the green energy from his sword. "Crescent Strike!" he yelled as he came down on the opposing Valefor. His word emitted a wave of energy the hit the Valefor dead on, throwing it off balance. Tidus was caught by his own aeon and watched as Rikku's swaggered drunkenly about the air while Riku tried to calm it.

"Think you've won eh?" growled Riku harshly," well I think not!"

Suddenly, his Valefor dived making a beeline for Yuna on the ground. Tidus' eyes went wide open as he jumped from his Valefor. "Fuck NO!" he yelled as he pulled himself into an arrow position with his sword out front. Time seem to drag by as he sped towards the falling Valefor, then he reached it and yelled," OMNISLASH!"

All Riku saw were multiple flashes of light and Tidus falling to the platform floor. Then, his bird broke into five pieces and disappeared before his eyes.

"Checkmate," said Tidus as Riku fell off the platform with a sickening CRUNCH!

**Break:**

Neo Anderson pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he looked at the two Ronsos ahead of him. _Two on one, not bad_, he thought to himself. He was the odd numbered man, so he got to fight two people at once.

The bell rang.

The two Ronsos raised their spears and came at him both at once. Biran stabbed at his head while

Yenke stabbed at his feet, but Neo jumped back and dodged them both. His trench coat swirled behind him as he collected strength and lunged at the two ronsos. He clothes-lined them both and sent them to the ground with a THUD! Like lightening he had both of their ankles in an iron grip and jumped into the air, he reached the peak of his jump and slammed them back to earth while spreading his legs out in a split. Both ronsos grunted in pain as his boots slammed into their midsections and winded them. Neo kicked himself back up picked Biran up by the front of his armor. He booted him into the air and grabbed Yenke all in one fluid movement. WHACK! Biran flew through the air as Neo whacked him with Yenke just as a bat hits a ball, Neo dropped Yenke and smiled. "Teach them to gang up on me," he said to himself.

**Break:**

Rikku stood next to the door to the of the medical room and looked at Auron as he emerged.

"Is that dude gonna be okay?" she asked worriedly.

Auron smiled and said," Of course, you just banged him up a bit is all."

Rikku smiled and giggled," Ugh. I'm still all sweaty from the match."

Auron smiled, but it faded as he saw her hardened nipples poke through her shirt and felt a primal fever rise in him. Rikku saw him lick his lips and looked down to realize this fact, but before she could comment Auron had her in his powerful arms and pulled her into a long, lustful kiss.

"Mmmmm," she said foxily," I feel pretty."

He put his index finger and thumb around her nipple and squeezed it as he kissed her once again," You are pretty mi'lady."

She moaned and said," So are you."

**Break:**

Chapter 12 Preview:

Doubles went well, but now crunch time is on! One loss eliminations have come and everybody is up against some tough opponents, even each other! And what will Tidus find that puts a little suspicion on Seymour? Find out, next chappie!

**Break:**

Post Chapter Completion Overview:

U asked for a Rikku Auron sensual scene, u got it. Now stop pestering me. This has alot of battle scenes and took a lot of time so I hope u like it! O ya Sol, who you gonna got out with in the story? E-mail me k?

o ya, read sol and broses fics. chaz's too.


	15. Side Story 2

I decided to make this story literally off of impulse. I think it'll explain some if anything.

Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters and read.

Side Story 2: The Way the Wind Blows

The cliffs of Mushroom Rock towered over the ocean that crashed against their rocky bases and gave view of the sun, which set a fiery red in the distance. Hazel looked out upon the ocean and watched the sun's rays sparkle as they refracted off its surface and made beautiful colors. A girl of 7, she had spent most of her life by the shores of Mushroom rock and adored it's different sights and experiences as well as the sense of freedom it gave. Now she gazed upon the beauteous scene and felt the power that it emanated, felt its colors wrap around her in an embrace. She bent down and picked up a large rock and prepared to throw it into the ocean below. This was part of a favorite game that Hazel played often, she called it" Ripple." You threw a rock into the ocean and see how large the ripple was. Now she chucked the rock with all her might into the far reaches of the sea and observed it's decent to the surface. It hit the water and created an explosion of white bubbles that flew to the top as it landed and she laughed. Then her expression changed as the bubbles disappeared and in its place appeared a black spot. It began to grow outwards, like a poison taking over its host. The wind began to blow violently towards the hole and Hazel felt it begin to pull her in as she grabbed for a rock and held on to it with all her might. A large whirlpool was created around the black spot, and then it disappeared, swallowed by the ocean. Hazel walked cautiously to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the once again smooth ocean surface. She breathed a sigh of relief and was about to turn when she saw a bubble come up and pop at the place where the rock had hit. BOOM! A massive vortex of water shot from the ocean depths and shot out directly in front of Hazel's frozen form. Inside the vortex was a massive whale-like animal that looked straight at her without moving. They stayed staring at each other for a while before the whale began to convulse wildly and its eyes began to bulge. Hazel watched in awe as it reared its head and coughed out a large red mass that shot out of its mouth and landed right behind her. The wind began to blow again and the whale started to descend to the ocean again. Hazel walked to the edge and stared at the now even surface of the water in wonder. She turned her attention to the red mass that had been expelled from the whale's throat. To her surprise, it was a man in a large red coat with a humongous silver sword on his back and dark sunglasses over his eyes. She kicked him in the side lightly, but nothing happened so she sat down beside him and stared to wait. After a couple hours or so, the man began to stir and with a violent cough, woke himself up with a start. His experienced hands flew to his sword and had already gripped it tight when he noticed that there was no danger to be seen, just Hazel sitting next to him staring.

"What do you want little girl" he asked in a tired voice that sounded as if it only was heard when it needed to be and was always law no matter what.

Hazel stood up and stuck her hand out" I'm Hazel. Nice ta meet'cha mister."

The man seemed taken aback by her introduction, but quickly shrugged the emotion off like he would a garment of clothing and chuckled back" I'm Auron. Pleasure is all mine."

He took her hand and shook it lightly before getting on all fours and raising himself to his feet. Now Hazel looked up at his massive height in admiration" Wow. You're tall. Can you take me back to my house"

Auron smiled at the girl and said" Of course."


	16. Rain and Fire

Took me long enough! Chapter 12 is here! Maybe I'll actually advance the plot in this one (scratches wizened beard). Anyways, the last side story is gonna become a new fanfic of mine (probably another faliure, this is the only one that seems to work...). Well, enjoy! Oh ya, Solecito, UPDATE! I'm, like, dying here!

**Disclaimer**: Saby: Hey self!

Self: Hey Saby!

Saby: How's life in the brain?

Self: Tough.

Saby: Why would that be?

Self: You keep on bludgeoning your head against hard objects repeatedly.

Saby: Oh yeah, hehehe. It's just this disclaimer! It sucks to have to do it every time!

Self: Worse than losing brain cells?

Saby: Guess not...

Self: Now what are you going to say to the nice readers?

Saby: I do not own these characters and places and monsters. They belong to SquareEnix.

Self: There, was that so hard?

Saby: Smashes head with pot Was that?

Self: ...fuck you...owwwwwww

**Chapter 12: Rain and Fire**

_"We don't need no water, burn mother er burn,"-Some song from Farenheight 911_

**Break:**

Tidus tossed and turned in his sleep with a confused look on his face. He was dreaming of the purple robed child again.

"Don't cry," he said quietly.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean cry?" asked Tidus confused.

"When it happens, don't cry," the child said again quietly.

"When what happens," Tidus was getting annoyed and was thinking about how far the sucker would fly if he punted him.

"You'll see soon," said the child with a smirk. Then he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Tidus fell once again into peaceful slumber.

**Break:**

Feros sat atop a horizontal flagpole and stared at the stars as they glimmered in the distant black sky.

_Mom..._

"This spot taken?" said a feminine voice behind him.

He turned abruptly to see Katya standing on the empty pole space next to him.

"No," he growled.

"Whoa! Down Sparky!" mused Katya," I don't bite even though you might."

Feros smiled," Poet and you didn't even know it."

Katya smirked," So it seems."

Feros went back to stargazing and Katya lifted her gaze skyward as well.

"What's so special about the sky tonight chief?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Just watch," Feros said calmly.

Katya nodded and stared back at the sky intently. Suddenly, a streak of light flashed across the sky and disappeared.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Katya," what the hell was that?"

"That was Wish," said Feros with a smile.

"Wish?" said Katya with a look of confusion.

"When my sister and I were children, our mother showed us that same comet. She called it Wish," Feros answered as if trapped in memory.

With that, he slid off the pole and began to walk away.

"Wait!" yelled Katya.

"What?" asked Feros with his back still turned.

"I...I didn't get your name," Katya said with a hint of concern on her voice.

Feros seemed to think it over then answered," Feros...it's Feros."

Katya nodded," Nice to meet you. I'm Katya."

Feros turned and said," See you around Miss Katya."

Katya smiled as she watched him walk away, _So the famed demon does have a heart_.

She had seen the trail of a tear on his face.

**Break:**

Auron watched Rikku's little chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully nestled in his side and smiled. He pulled his coat firmer around them both and drifted off into slumber.

**Break:**

Wakka sat on Lulu's bed and pointed at another picture in the book that he held.

"That was Chappu at six months, he was so small I thought I was gonna squish him, ya," he laughed.

Lulu smiled at the little baby in the photograph and wondered, _Is that what my baby would have looked like if..._

Wakka read the maternal look in her eyes and said soothingly," It would have been the prettiest baby ever."

Lulu locked eyes with him and felt a tear trickle down her face," I know Wakka. I know."

**Break:**

Tidus awoke to a blow from a well-aimed pillow.

"Holy Owwww! What the hell was that for," he groaned.

"For keeping me up all last night Mr. Uncomfortable-Sleeper!" said Yuna in mock anger.

"Ooooo no girl you messed with wrong man!" said Tidus as he pulled a pillow from the bed and wapped Yuna lightly on the head.

"Oh yeah?" said Yuna as she uppercutted him with her pillow.

Tidus smiled and began to sway in fake disbalance," Oh god. Oooo my head. I don't think I can keep my balance!"

He grabbed Yuna and fell backwards onto the bed with her giggling and whooping.

"Let go of me you fiend!" she giggled.

Tidus brought her into a long kiss," Fiend who?"

"Mmmmm,"said Yuna as she brought him in for another one.

Just then, Auron and Rikku came though the door and stood, stunned.

"Jeez Yunie," smirked Rikku," get a room!"

Yuna smiled and blushed while Tidus retorted," This is a room. Duh.""

Auron chuckled.

**Break:**

Seymour looked at the computer with disgust. _So they came_. On his screen were two pictures, one of Feros and one of Remi, inside of a clipping from a newspaper. "Fire In Bevelle Suburbs Kills Parents" read it's headline in big, bold letters, next to it was a picture of a house in shambles. Its roof was blackened, as was the left side of the house as there was no right side. Seymour clicked on another box and an internet page appeared on the screen, it was a tournament site that let you track any fighters records of any tournament they had ever been in. It read:

**Feros (last name unspecified) **

**Age: 18**

**Sex: Male**

**Profile: Also known as "Demon", Feros has participated in 5 tournaments so far.**

**Standings: Besaid Fiend Brawl: 1st Place**

**Bikanel Endurance Tournament: 3rd Place**

**Luca Iron Man: 2nd Place**

**Swordmaster Tourney: 1st Place**

**Bevelle Milk Drinking Competition: 1st Place, Record Setter**

**Remi (last name unspecified)**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: Female**

**Profile: Also know as the "Black Rose", Remi has taken part in one tournament.**

**Standings: Fiercest Female Competition: 1st Place**

Seymour ground his teeth together in frustration.

_Flashback to 8 years ago..._

_Rain poured from the dark sky and spattered over the five men wearing black cloaks standing before 768 Overview Ave. Seymour raised his cloak hood and motioned the four others towards the abode, then he moved to the door and rang. A little girl giggled inside and the door opened; Seymour found himself in the presence of 10-year-old Carlos Arin and his sister, Alexa Arin. _

_"Can I help you," asked the small boy._

_"I'm looking for your father. Is he here?" answered Seymour innocently._

_Little Carlos looked suspicious, but turned his head and called for his father anyway. _

_A grown man approached the door and smiled at him," Hello Seymour. What brings you here?"_

_Seymour smiled curtly," Marcos. Just to talk some business."_

_Seymour watched as Marcos settled himself next to his wife on the couch," So what business is this?"_

_Upstairs he heard the giggles of the children as they had retreated upstairs after answering the door. _

_"I came here to discuss the superhuman project," replied Seymour carefully._

_Immediately he saw lines of worry overcome his friend's face," I thought we discussed this Seymour. I will not allow it to go to actual testing until I am sure it is safe."_

_Seymour slammed his fist down on his knee," Come now Marcos be reasonable! Deeming it safe will take years and by then we could lose the grant! There just isn't enough time!"_

_Marcos stared at him calmly," I'm sorry Seymour, and I know that it will be longer. But I cannot let a technology this unstable go into use at this present moment. That's final!"_

_Seymour sighed and stood from his seat," I didn't want it to come to this."_

_He snapped his long fingers and the four cloaked figures entered the room with their guns drawn and pointed a t the middle aged man and his wife._

_Marcos' eyes bulged as he said," Seymour, what are you doing?"_

_"You aren't co-operating Marcos. It is with great sorrow that we have to let go of you now," said Seymour softly as he drew his own gun and pointed it at his partner._

_"SEYMOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," yelled Marcos as the gun safeties were taken off and he hugged on to his crying wife. _

_Seymour lowered his smoking gun and said," Get the gasoline and the matches. I'll deal with the children."_

_His cohorts nodded and disappeared out the front door without a sound. Seymour quickly ascended the stairs and entered the room where he had heard the two children earlier. The room was empty, but he could hear sniffles coming from the closet. He walked over to it and wrenched it open. There, huddled together in the corner, were the two Arin children. Seymour smiled evilly and whispered," Do you want to go see mommy and daddy?"_

_Little Carlos suddenly stood up, his eyes flaring," Touch my sister and I'll kill you!"_

_Seymour almost flinched at the sudden outburst of emotion from the small boy, but then chuckled, " Maybe it'll be more interesting if I let you live."_

_He then turned quickly and walked outside the room and descended the stairs to the front door. He exited the house to find his men done drenching it in gas. _

_"I've taken care of the children, you may proceed," he said to them._

_They nodded and entered the house with matches as he walked off to the black car that was parked in street. _

_The rain poured, the house burned._

Seymour was snapped out of his trance by the telephone at the side of his desk ringing. Grumpily he picked up the receiver and said," What do you want?"

A guard's voice spoke to him from the other line," Lord Seymour sir! Subject #68 is leaving, one Riku Heart."

Seymour sighed," Good work soldier. Take him out and deliver him to the lab."

He hung up and raised himself from his seat in a slightly better mood. _I should have killed them._

**Break:**

Tidus walked through the empty arena grounds with a silent content. The day had been a rather regular one, starting with Yuna and ending with Yuna. He sighed, just thinking about her made him feel warm and happy inside. Suddenly he heard a scuffle coming from around the corner, it sounded like a fight. Tidus slammed his back against the wall and inched his way to the very edge to look around, what he saw almost made him fall over. Riku was lying on the ground with three guards around him, a large blow dart was stuck in his neck and Tidus saw the remains of a blue liquid still trickling into his jugular vein. The guard facing away from him plucked the dart out of Riku's neck and pocketed it while the other two quickly picked him up and carried him to a hole in the wall next to them. Tidus turned back and caught his breath for a moment. He knew he shouldn't, but curiosity got the better of him and he waited for the guards to disappear before heading for the wall himself.

**Break:**

**Preview of Chapter 13**:

Feros and Remi's past has been unveiled! But what will Tidus find in the bowels of Seymour's underground lair? And how did the Arin siblings escape the fire anyway? All this and more in the next chapter!

**Post Chapter Analysis**:

God I hate how mushy I am! Anyway, a tear jerking story of the siblings past sniffle blows nose on dog thanks pooch. Anyway, hope you like it! Oh yeah, Sol, UPDATE! While we are on the subject, read Sol and B-roses fics or a horde of chinchillas will eat you alive. - Fluffyisgod


	17. Side Story 3

Well gang, looks like Sabs here just got writers block on how to advance the story without falling on his ass. So he did the only thing an author can do, he wrote a side story. So here ya go.

**Side Story Number 4 (I think): Two Orphans**

Carlos waited for the sound of the door closing before he grabbed Alexa's arms and pulled her out of the room. He could hear men moving downstairs and smelt the powerful odor of gasoline, his science class in school had taught him enough to know that gas and fire burned very intensely. "Quickly Alexa! Through here!" he whispered to his sister as he pulled her towards the hallway window. He waited for the men to leave, but instead got his cue from the sound of a fire raging in their direction. "Jump!" he told Alexa quickly while pointing towards the window.

Alexa trembled and whispered," But it's such a long way down Carlos!"

Carlos looked her in the eye and said," If you don't jump you'll die and we'll never be able to...to...just jump!"

Alexa jumped out the window and was followed by Carlos. They were found unconscious outside the window.

The hospital treated them both for minor scratches and sprained ligaments, but released them to Yevon's Children Orphanage within the month. Carlos immediately developed a stoic temper and was always hostile towards the nuns who ran the place. Alexa clung to him like a scared pup and never let go for anything. Many times they were taken in for psychiatric analyzations, but they yielded nothing as the sibling refused to cooperate. Then one day they disappeared without a trace.

Carlos and Remi lived on the streets for two years, surviving off of scraps and trash. One day, however, they were captured by the police under violation of the "No Child On the Street" law and were being taken by truck to a holding facility for such children. On the ride, however, Carlos and Alexa escaped the truck and found themselves stranded in the middle of the countryside. Through their wandering, they found a small, run down dojo run by and old crippled man. Though he was aged and battered, the man agreed to train them as he saw that both their hearts were pure. And so, Carlos learned a variation of broad sword technique he called "Vengeful Dragon" while Alexa learned the technique she called "Divine Shaman" which combined elementalist magic with the two divine powers (fire, water, earth, wind, light, dark).

After 5 years of training, they bid their master farewell and left to seek their fame and fortune.

After winning many tournaments under the names "Feros"(Carlos) and "Remi"(Alexa), they aquired a flyer that read:

**Come One,**

**Come All.**

**To Bevelle!**

**Grand Fighting Tournament to be Held at the Bevelle Stadium**

**All Warriors Who Think They Can Hold Their Ground Against Any Other Man, Woman, or possibly Child. The Winner Will Receive 100,000,000 gil! **

**Host: Maester Seymour of Guado**

**Place: Bevelle Stadium**

**Date: From whenever we have enough fighters to when we only have one. **

Feros smiled," Wanna give it a shot sis?"

Remi smirked," It's been awhile since we've kicked ass!"

**Break:**

**Post Chapter Wrap Up:**

Like it? It's really far-fetched, but I think the background suites them. Anyway, I scrapped the last fanfic idea to make room for a new innovative idea I thought up in the shower. I will try to make an entire fanfic made completely of songs set to scenes I make up with FFX characters in them. Try to make it a hit for me okay? Oh yeah, kudos to my new friend bri! Nonkisaru, Read her fic along with Blackrose's and Solecito's as well or you will answer to my patented armadillo punch!


	18. Behind Enemy Lines

Solecito asked for teh main fic, so here it is! We also have new character to our ranks! Welcome Marin to the cast of TTOTA! (claps) mini sabbi brain Sabs, I think you're adding to many characters! Oh boy...anyway, let's see how this chapter turns out.

Disclaimer: If you don't know this by know this by now I'll beat you in the keister.

**Chapter 13: Behind Enemy Lines**

"Heard but not seen."

Tidus followed the dark passageway for what seemed like hours. He knew that he was descending because of the tunnels slope, he just didn't know how far. He moved as silently as possible because he was very aware that this tunnel echoed like a mother-. The tunnel ended abruptly and gave way to a dimly lit hallway, _Just like in the movies_. He edged along the right wall quietly and methodically so as to stay invisible, but he couldn't do anything about his rapid breath. He snuck a glance down the hallway to his right and decided to go down it. He took several more twists and turns until stopping suddenly at the sound of voices. He peeked around the corner to see a Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent walking down the hallway.

"What do we tell Seymour?" asked Tifa nervously.

Cloud shrugged," We'll play this one by ear, eh Vince?"

Vincent nodded, but kept the same solemn face that masked his face perpetually. Suddenly, Cloud's head snapped to the left and his eyes narrowed. With one swift movement he thrust his hand into the shadow of the hallway corner and pulled out a woman dressed in all black. Cloud found himself lost in her eyes for a brief moment before shaking his head and pinning her against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you here?" he growled at her in a low, threatening voice.

The woman didn't answer and Cloud ripped off her mask with fiery rage," Answer me!"

He was stunned to find the most beautiful face he had seen in his life, slender with eyes of silver rimmed green, pale in the light so that it made her look mysterious, and feathered out black hair. He was at a loss for words and stood there, dumbly gazing at her face without moving.

The woman smiled evilly," I'm Marin. Who might you be, handsome?"

Tidus almost burst out laughing as his gaze went from Cloud's stunned expression to Tifa's fuming one.

Cloud regained his composure and said softly," It's Cloud, not that it's any of your business."

"No, but I'd like it to be," Marin purred.

Cloud couldn't take it any more," Get her out of my sight!"

With that he threw her at Vincent and stormed off down the hallway.

"He's got quite a temper, no?" commented Marin with a joking tone.

"Shut up bitch," growled Tifa as she handcuffed her and led her down the opposite hall.

Tidus wasn't sure, but he swore he saw her wink at him.

**Break:**

Tidus waited for Vincent to follow Tifa before venturing onward. His gut feeling led him through many different passages until he found one with a door at its end. The door read," WARNING! NO ADMITTANCE WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

Tidus decided that if curiosity was going to kill the cat, the cat might as well put up a goddamn fight. He waited for a guard to pass, and in a Sam Fischer move, snapped the guard's neck (but not so much as to kill him) and dragged his hand over to the imprint pad next to the door.

"Welcome Sergeant Tomlinson," said the computer in a monotonous female voice.

"Thanks serge," muttered Tidus as he placed the unconscious guard on the wall opposing the pad.

The door led to a circular room with 3 passages sprouting from it. The sign above the center path read:

Left: Lab

Right: Containment

Center: Prep Room

Tidus decided that if Riku were going to be anywhere, it would be prep for whatever was coming next. He edged down the center passageway until he reached a window, he could see figures moving in it, but he decided that the crack in the door was safer. He saw Riku on some sort of examining table with men in white robes all around him.

"Organs all prepped and ready sir. Commence extraction?" said the first man in white.

"Keep your shirt on, I want to get him completely stabilized before we operate," said the second man.

The first man, obviously the lesser doctor, shrugged and went to stand in the corner.

Tidus watched and waited.

**Break:**

Marin sat and felt the handcuffs that binded her hands and sighed. She glanced up at Tifa and found that her eyes were still boring into skin like they had been for the past hour or so. _She's jealous_, thought Marin and stifled a giggle, _well, he was hot_.

"So you like him?" she prodded, hoping to distract her big breasted guard long enough to get to the lock pick in the back of her belt.

Tifa's glare became more menacing as she growled," None of your fucking business."

Marin smirked," So you dooooooo. Does he like you? Have you asked him?"

Tifa's gaze faltered a little bit and she flushed at the cheeks," Shut up."

Marin saw she was making a dent and decided to go for the kill," Oh come on, how couldn't he? Your boobs are huge! And your legs, how do you keep them girl?"

Tifa glanced down at her legs, and Marin sprang into action. Her fingers flicked the lock pick out and slipped it quietly into the keyhole of the cuffs.

"They're not that great," said Tifa shyly still blushing.

"Come here and I'll tell you how to really get him!" Marin said convincingly.

Tifa moved toward the chair and bent over excitedly," What!"

In a flash, Marin ripped out of the handcuffs and hit Tifa square in the side, knocking her out cold.

Marin raised herself from the chair and grinned down at Tifa's sleeping form," A brain biotch."

**Break:**

Cloud stood at ease in front of Seymour as the Guado stared at him.

"So agent Cloud, why is it that the summoner has yet to be defeated?" asked Seymour with his eyes on fire.

Cloud didn't scare easily, but right then he felt as if he might be," He magic is strong sir. Her friends lend her much strength and power."

"Bullshit!" roared Seymour," Your team is just so weak that it cannot defeat a lone girl!"

Cloud felt his pride telling him to beat the shit out of the Guado, but he restrained himself. You shouldn't fight a black mage with a sword unless you are fast, and he was not nearly fast enough to take on a high-class mage like Seymour.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again sir!" he rattled out quickly.

"It better not," replied Seymour haughtily," you have one more chance. You versus her, one on one in the next round. Lose and you are dead."

Cloud nodded.

**Break:**

Tidus had to think fast, they were about to dissect Riku of his organs and he was just sitting there. And of course, he had no better idea than to trip the security alert switch and bail. That left him with one choice, left passage or right passage? Right sounded good; labs were never a cool place to be when mad scientists surround you. He rounded the bend of the hallway and saw a grate on the ceiling. Using his arms, he pulled the grate out and jumped up into the ventilation system, replacing the grate carefully. He crawled on his hands and knees forward until, the shaft broke and he fell down into a circular room.

"Owwwww," Tidus moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Then he saw his surroundings and opened his eyes wide in horror," No..."

**Break:**

**Preview of Chapter 14:**

What has Tidus found deep underground the stadium? And who is this new mysterious ninja, Marin? How will they escape and how will Yuna overcome Cloud's massive blade? All in the next chapter so stay tuned!

**Post Chapter Analysis:**

Okay people, no more extra characters. I'm done, Marin is the final one. I can't find anymore room for another dude or dudette. Anyway, cliffhanger for this chapter, so deal with it! This week's shout outs go to my sis, Sol, Xmaster who is back, Bri, and all my other new reviewers! Read their fics or I will send an arthritic, blind man to cut your hair.

**Break:**

**I've decided to start doing videogaming reviews for those who want them. If you don't want to read this following segment then don't.**

Okay people here's the deal. I like videogames. If God told me that I had to kill every hobo in the world to play videogames again, I would kill the future hobos too. Some of the games that will be mentioned on here I like, and some I hate. Just read and be happy.

**God Of War**

If Marilyn Manson and the Hulk had a kid, Kratos would be that kid. A guy that looks like a tiki wrestler (in his man-skirt) who is pissed at anything that breathes. If he could he would prey on girl scouts. Needless to say this makes him the coolest guy ever to beat the mother loving shit out of a god. Sure Ares is tough as nails (not to mention the hardest boss battle I've had in a while), but Kratos could eat him for breakfast any day of the damn week. Now i'm not gonna say play this game just cuz Kratos is cool (cuz he iz), but GOW also has stunning graphics (BOOOBS!), harder than shitting an obese chinchilla levels, and a plot that would make Square crawl into a fetal position and eat it's shorts while crying for it's mother. In short, blood, action, boobs, killer plot, boobs, cool hero, boobs, awesome weapons, boobs, gnarly enemies, and boobs.

**Devil May Cry**

Dante is the shit. Capcom finally got off its fat ass and made a game that didn't involve a dude in blue shooting the same creatures and bosses as last time with the same goddamn plot. DMC has the perfect combination of swords, guns, blood, and cool guys with bleached hair and hilarious attitude. If you ever feel like maiming hellspawn to the point of exhaustion, pick up this game. Trish is hot...but they ruin it by saying that she looks like Dante's mother.

**Shinobi**

Killing fast has never been so much fun. There is no way to explain it, there is just something cool about mass murdering people in under 5 seconds just to see the same 3 cut scenes. The game itself is uber hard (especially the level 3 boos that insists on gaining back health and sending rabid wolves at you). I hate being gang banged by 15 guys and having to kill them all in under 1.5 seconds to get more blood points to sait my swords hunger which kills me if I don't give it the blood aforementioned (breathe in, breathe out).

I would recommend this game to controller masochists.

**The Bouncer**

Probably Square's low point in life other than FF9, The Bouncer is an average fighting game that gives you may to little experience to do anything with it along with a shit plot.

**Tales of Symphonia**

Everybody who knows me well knows that I loathe gamecube with all my heart. From its shitty games to its awkward shape (the cube is a piece of shit) gamecube is the worst game system you could punish anyone with. Just prove my point, Nintendo allowed the release of TOS. TOS is a shitty game, with cliché predictable characters, a cliché predictable plot, and fucking horrible dialogue. Orphaned boy whose parents were killed by bad guys must use legendary swords to protect sweet healer-girl on her pilgrimage to death so as to save earth from destruction for some years. If that's not FFX you can call me a sterile gopher. The only good thing about it is the battle system, but the rest sucks too much to make me give. Rating? DEATH TO ALL WHO CREATED IT!

**.hack/ Infection**

This game only succeeds in making me want to play in the real world. The graphics are cool and the plot is good, but the dungeons are too fucking long and hard to really make it stay fun. And when you die you revert to last save. So I beat 3 super long super hard dungeons forget to save and lose to a boss called Moo-moo the crocodile eater. BULLSHIT! I hope the sequels are better.

**SSX Tricky**

I don't care if rap sucks worse than a bucket of 5 cent whores, "Tricky" by Run DMC is so good as an intro it hurts. The game itself has:

a. Yummy graphics that have vibrant colors to show off the kick ass courses.

b. Mechanics that make you feel like you are really boarding.

c. Sick tricks that look sweeter than sugar on the doughboy.

My only complaint is that Eddie's disses are shitty and his comebacks make me want ram him into a metal cheese muffin pie.

These are this week's reviews people. Stay tuned


	19. Going Down

Hey ya'll! Moved to California! Sorry I haven't written in so long! I'll keep chit chat to a minimal cuz I know you want the story. Here goes!

Chapter 14: Going Down 

Yuna paced about the cabin chewing on her fingernails and sniffling softly. Tidus had not shown up that morning to take her to breakfast, and now it was close to fight time and he was still nowhere to be found. Lulu and Rikku reassured her that he was probably with Auron who had gone to the city to buy food, but Yuna still felt that somewhere, something was happening to her dear lover.

**Break:**

Tidus spit up some blood and raised his sword to a killing stance. Kitar, Orri, and Zulu stood before him with their zombie eyes staring straight and lifeless. They all lunged at Tidus simultaneously, but underestimated the young swordsman greatly. Tidus collected all his energy into his blade and yelled," Omnislash!"

The three attackers fell like weights and Tidus bolted for the exit. It led him up a bunch of stairs that seemed to go on forever, but Tidus knew by the cheering that he was directly under the fighting grounds. _Good,_ he thought, _no way in hell I'm missing my fight!_

He finally arrived at a door and burst through to the light of the sun just in time to hear the fighters be called to their stage.

**Break:**

The board read this:

Remi vs. Feros

Auron vs. Rikku

Yuna vs. Cloud

Jayna vs. Katya

Tidus vs. Mr. Dark

Wakka vs. Kimahri

Lulu vs. Marin

**Break:**

Rikku hugged Auron close and slid her finger down his muscled chest," I'm sorry." Auron ruffled her hair and answered," It's not your fault Rikku. Luck of the draw. Remember what we promised, no holding back, always love each other."

He bent down and gave her a deep kiss that had them both blushing.

" Plus," he whispered into her ear," maybe it'll fire us up."

Rikku grinned evilly," Maybe."

They stepped apart on the platform and drew their weapons. Their eyes met and locked into battle mode with their weapons at the ready. The bell rang and Rikku disappeared into thin air, but Auron felt the air shift to his right and raised his blade to block her attack. WHAM! Auron grunted in pain as Rikku hit him hard in the back with her claw, but smiled as he heard her whine in disgust when she discovered her firestrike was blocked by his flame bracer. He swung his sword around and closed his eyes not feeling the wind but hearing the heartbeat of the woman he had cuddled with so many times before. Auron heard her heartbeat coming from behind him and reversed his blade into a back thrust. Rikku ran right into it and flew a few feet back onto her butt.

"Ouchie!" she said as she rubbed her aching backside," that hurt mister!"

Auron flashed her a fiendish grin and lunged into the air, bringing his sword down in a pincer move. Rikku, however, used her speed to dodge it and aim a kick at his head. Auron ducked and swung at her legs, but missed as Rikku jumped over it. They both jumped back and circled each other, eyes locked and fiery. Never had Rikku ever been attracted to Auron so badly, the sweat dripping down over his muscles made her legs weak and her heart skip beats. Auron also couldn't take his eyes off the way Rikku's shirt clung to her body exposing every curve and groove in her smooth, sexy form. Rikku licked her lips and purred," Come and get me tiger."

"Don't think I won't," Auron growled as he raised his sword to the piercing position and thrust. Rikku deflected his blade with her claw and moved to kick out his pivot leg, but Auron anticipated and moved his foot at the last second to make Rikku lose her balance. Unfortunatly for him, Rikku planted the kicking foot instead and smashed her other foot into his leg, dropping him to his knees. Seeing the opportunity appear, Rikku swung her claw and connected with Auron's head. Hard. Aurron toppled over and lost conciousness, but before blacking out he thought, _maybe I should have **tried** to block that._

Rikku followed the stretcher to the hospital room and nodded to the attendants as they left.

" Oh Auron honey I'm so sorumph," started Rikku before Auron lunged up and claimed her mouth furiously.

She felt lust explode inside her and grabbed onto his head pulling him deeper into the kiss. They broke apart panting and grinning.

" That hurt," said Auron sassily.

Rikku put on an innocent face," Really? I'm sorry."

Auron couldn't contain himself anymore, he grabbed Rikku's waist and pulled her into another long kiss. She moaned and threw his coat off, running her hands over chest and back alike. Auron broke the kiss and began to suckle his way down her neck, hearing her groan with pleasure only made him go faster. Rikku felt primal fervor take over and pulled her shirt off exposing her pink lace bra and hard, tanned stomach. Auron bent his head and attacked her stomach first, finding all her sensitive spots and tickling them with his mouth. Rikku moaned and pulled his head up gradually to her chest. Before removing her bra and continuing, however, Auron removed his glasses from his pocket and threw them at the button that said," PRESS FOR SURGERY CURTAINS!"

**Break:**

Feros leaned on the Dragonsword and smiled at Remi," Ready to lose sissy?"

Remi rolled her eyes and twirled her silver dagger," No brother dear, but I would be prepared for failure if I were you."

Feros laughed and commented," We've always wanted to know who was better. I guess we'll find out."

The bell rang.

Remi moved her right hand in a circle and yelled," TORNADO!"

A massive vortex flew from her hand and plowed towards Feros. Feros smiled and raised the Dragonsword high into the air," DRAGONBREAK!" The Dragonsword cut into the platform and sent a beam of energy at the oncoming tornado, decimating it instantly. Remi used the moment to dart behind Feros' back," VAMPIRIC TOUCH!" Her knife flashed a noxious green as she thrust it into Feros' side. He cried in pain, but then dissipated into thin air. "Shit," cursed Remi," a shadow you bastard!" Feros appeared behind her and whispered in her ear," Sorry sis, a swing and a miss." Remi whirled around with her knife aimed at his jugular, but found only air. She smiled as she felt his form behind her," Gotcha sucker. ACTIVATE MINE GLYPH!" Feros opened his eyes wide as the ground beneath him exploded and sent him flying backwards. Remi whirled around like lightning and aimed her hand at his airborne form," ICE CHAINS!" Icy chains flew from her hand and homed in on Feros as he fell. A large explosion followed his landing and Remi shielded her eyes with her arm at the oncoming black smoke, _shit, I've seen this before._ "**BEAST OF FIRE AND BRIMSTONE, UNLEASH YOUR FURY!**," came Feros' voice from the thick of the smoke. Remi opened her eyes in a realization that came to late, _AW CRAP! DRAGON SUMMON! _The smoke flew away to reveal Feros with fire in his eyes and flames rotating around his blade," PLATONIC DRAGON!" Remi moved her arms into a prayer and brought up her water shield just in time as flames erupted from the ground beneath her. She knew that Feros was mad, and when he got mad at her, it never turned out good. Feros flew forward and began slashing at her shield mercilessly and vigorously. Remi channeled her reserved into her right hand and brought her shield down for a split second," FURY OF THE FOUR SEASONS!" A massive ball of energy surrounded Feros and blasted him with Autumn's wind, Winter's ice, Springs water, and Summer's crimson fire. Remi panted as Feros fell to the ground steaming, her magic was exhausted completely and she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer with her knife. Feros rose from the ground and said with a smile," I'm dry. You?"

She nodded and raised her knife," Let's rumble."

They charged at each other, Feros raising his Dragonsword and Remi flipping her silver knife. Feros dissapered and reappeared behind Remi, but ran directly into her knife. It hit him into the sweet spot and he crumbled. Remi smiled, he had always been a bad liar.

**Break:**

Jayna hefted her broadsword and fingered her green hair as she stared Katya down. Katya returned the stare heartily, _this should be fun._

"Let's tango girlfriend," she said cockily.

Jayna smiled sweetly," Only if I'm on top."

The bell rang.

Katya's raised her wakazshis into a cross block as Jayna delivered a heavy vertical blow to her chest section. She grunted from the strain, _Damn, girl got strong. Ate her damn wheaties._ She broke the stalemate and raised her wakazashis into position for her special maneuver," **ART OF THE PHANTOM SNAKE!**"

Jayna opened her eyes to find that Katya's blades had dissapered and she was now fighting with bare fists. _Where did they…_ she thought quickly before the swords slammed into both of her sides, making her fall to her knees. WHACK! Katya punched Jayna in the jaw with a fierce right hook causing stars to explode all around her field of vision. _Get yourself together,_ Jayna urged herself. Suddenly she thought, _the inner dragon…that'll work. _She raised her sword and cried," **EMERALD FURY!**" Her green eyes lit up like volcanoes and her sword exploded with emerald flames as she rose to face a trembling Katya. A voice that was not Jayna's own boomed," **I AM THE EMERALD DRAGON! BOW!" **Green fire flew from her mouth, as the words were spoken and fiery wings levitated just above the skin on her back. _Didn't think it'd come to this. Oh well guess I'd better answer, _Katya thought as she clashed her swords together and yelled," **PURE FURY!**"

Light burst from Katya's blades and her eyes became completely white as her own pair of white-fire wings appeared over her back. "**I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU, RAYK DRAGON OF THE BEVELLE TEMPLE!**" roared the dragon spirit inside of Katya, white flames spewing from her mouth.

Rayk growled from inside of Jayna," **NOR I TO YOU, FURYA DRAGON OF THE ZANARKAND TEMPLE!**"

Both dragons let out a deafening screech and jumped back from each other; Jayna moved her hands into the wind-summon position as Rayk snarled," **EMERALD TEMPEST!**"

A massive gust of wind shot from Jayna's hands and hit Katya at full force. Blasts of emerald lightening shot from inside the gust and shocked her body relentlessly as Rayk boomed,"**YOU SEE FURYA? YOU CANNOT FIGHT BACK! YOUR VESSEL IS TOO WEAK!**"

Suddenly, a white light exploded around Katya and immediately dissipated the gusts of wind. "**RAYK, YOU ARE A FOOL! IT IS YOUR VESSEL THAT IS WEAK, JUST AS WEAK AS YOU ARE! NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF A TRUE DRAGON! SCORCHING TRUTH!**"

Katya's hands clasped together and from them shot a massive ray of brilliant light. It hit Jayna and consumed her form so that it was no longer visible, but most believed she had disintegrated. "**HAHAHA! FURYA, I DO BELIEVE THAT IT IS NOT I WHO IS A FOOL. HAVE YOU YET TO NOTICE THAT MY VESSEL HAS YOUR BLESSING ON HER?" **jeered Rayk," **SHE IS PROTECTED FROM YOUR WRATH!**"

Furya let out a roar of anger," **HOW? RAYK YOU DESECRATOR!**"

Rayk chuckled darkly," **IT'S SURPRISINGLY EASY TO POSSES A PROTECTED ONE, ESPECIALLY ONE OF YOURS. NOW DIE! EMERALD FINALE!**"

A massive hole opened in the sky and an emerald beam of power surged down from the heavens right on top of Katya.

Katya lay unconscious amongst the rubble that had once been the platform as Jayna stumbled over to her.

" Didn't think there were others like me n' Feros," she said as she too fell to the floor and passed out.

**Break:**

Yuna clutched her staff and squeezed it hard, Cloud's Mako-green eyes were staring her down and she didn't like it.

_Oh Tidus. Where are you?_, she thought sadly.

As if to answer, a hand turned her around and pulled her into a deep, longing kiss.

" Can't talk now. Explain later, love you, good luck," he said into her ear before running off to his platform.

Yuna smiled, but composed her face as she turned to face her opponent, it was fight time.

**Break:**

**Preview of Chapter 15**

The rest of the contestants face off to see who gets to the semi-finals. Here's something to think about, Who is Mr. Dark? What kind of power lies deep inside Marin that could kill Lulu? Find out in the next chappie!

Post Chapter Analysis 

Guys! I hope you still read this fic. I know it's been a while! I didn't 4get u! I moved that's why stuff has been tight. Anyways, I'm starting a new fic, it's an aurikku and I really like it so pleez read it! Love u all!

P.S. I'm not gay.


	20. 4got the Title

Hiyo! Sup peeps, I've decided to go off and finish this fic as quick as I can so here goes. I will now begin my writing overload.

**Disclaimer: There is 14 previous chapters of this….don't make Mumpo the tree rabbi come down there.**

**Chapter 15: Silver Swords, Broken Promises, and Flashing Kisses**

"Funny how much spirals suck."

**Break:**

Marin licked her lips and smiled innocently at Lulu, but was answered only by the ornery black mage's dark stare.

"Damn!" she exclaimed," Seems the busty ones around here have some serious social problems."

Lulu pretended not to hear the assassin and began to gather her energy, _Keep your loose tongue where I can't cut it off._

The bell rang.

Lulu unleashed her emotions and pent up energy into one attack," **THUNDAGA!"**

Marin breathed in sharply, her assassins sense told her that the ratio of energy released to magic power the black mage had just unleashed would cover about the entire platform in about 1.2605 seconds. Not nearly enough time to dodge, but no worries. Marin quickly drew a kunai and threw it up high into the air, just in time to attract the lighting's full force away from the platform, but not all of it and Marin grunted in pain as the shock sped through her body.

_Shit!_ she thought,_ that was too strong for an average mage. This Dracula cookie is gonna be tough to crack._

Lulu took Marin's moment of pain to unleash a barrage of flames in her general direction," **Firaga!**"

This time, however, Marin was ready for the attack and in one fluid movement danced across the platform away from the oncoming firestorm, _my turn._

In a flash she had three kunai out between the fingers of both hands," Time to dance busty!"

Lulu growled and dodged the kunai in rapid succession and began to ready another spell, but she suddenly thrown down as the kunai sped into her back. She cursed, _Strings attached to her fingers!_

Marin pulled her kunai back and smiled sweetly," You dance bad busty! Let me help."

She stood in place and began to twirl around rapidly until the kunai flew around her forming a large saw blade.

_Shit_, thought Lulu,_ this is going to be tough_.

She quickly dodged Marin's first two advances, but felt herself growing tired quickly from her brash use of magic earlier. Marin sensed the mage's pulse quicken and decided to up the attack, _I've got her cornered._

Marin stopped spinning and flicked her wrists to produce a total of twenty kunai," Time for the grand finale!"

She threw all twenty at Lulu and watched them home in with a primal sense of satisfaction, but her pleasure did not last long. Lulu had saved her last magic reserve for this and now raised her palm with her moogle's," **Blizzaga!**"

The ice hit the kunai and froze them, their strings, and Marin (who was connected to the kunai by the strings). Lulu sighed and turned to leave the platform, but the sudden sound of ice cracking stopped her in her tracks.

She turned to see the ice around Marin cracking, but the real problem was a black mist that had surrounded her body. With a deafening crunch, the ice split and there stood something that Lulu sensed was but wasn't her previous opponent. It was Marin's body, but her eyes were pitch black and black flames licked out from her mouth when she breathed.

"Who or what are you?" Lulu asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

Marin chuckled in a voice much deeper and ancient than her own," **EVEN THOLUGH IT IS BETTER FOR YOU NOT TO KNOW, I WILL TELL YOU. I AM ZOAR, THE BLACK DRAGON OF THE BAAJ TEMPLE!**"

Lulu shuddered, something told her that she was in too deep," In that case, I back down from this fight."

The dragon's voice roared," **NO YOU WON'T! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WHILE, YOU'LL DO JUST FINE!**"

Marin charged Lulu head on and the black mist turned into the face of a humongous dragon with blood red eyes. The black mage closed her eyes and waited for the bite, _I'm sorry Wakka. I love you_.

But it never came as a blitzball smashed into Lulu's right side, sending her body sailing over the platform line and onto the ground. Lulu fell into unconsciousness with a smile on her face.

**Break:**

Cloud's sword slammed into Yuna's staff and the young summoner gritted her teeth in pain, _I can't do this much longer!_ Since the beginning of the fight, cloud had been on a relentless attack spree, not allowing her a break from close combat. Yuna had been trained in intermediate staff combat, but her efforts were useless against this seasoned fighter. She blocked again and again, but his attacks only increased in ferocity. Then, she saw an opening, quickly she produced a bit of energy and yelled," **Duplicate!**"

Cloud groaned as the summoner split in two and moved to opposite sides of the platform in a summoning stance. _Please work!_ thought Yuna, it was a simple spell that Tidus had taught her in case she ever needed some time to summon. Cloud charged the Yuna on the left side and rammed his sword through her midsection, throwing her back off the platform and into the dust below. He smiled, but quickly frowned as Bahamut's growl came from behind him. The copy disappeared from the ground and Cloud turned to face Yuna's massive dragon. It started slamming at Cloud with it's fists, but was too slow and the able swordsman scored a hit on his left arm. Bahamut, however, was not about to be beaten by such a little man, and with one mighty bellow shot six balls of black magic at Cloud. They hit dead on and Cloud grunted as the magic seeped into his skin and drained his stamina, already his sword felt heavier. He rose to face the dragon, but found it gone and replaced by the young summoner.

Yuna smiled sweetly and said," I want to finish you off myself. No summons."

Cloud nodded and charged, but met a swift staff uppercut to the jaw and crumpled where he stood.

Yuna nodded in satisfaction and then leaned on her staff breathing hard.

**Break:**

Tidus regarded Mr. Dark with a quizzical look; the man was concealed by a heavy, black trench coat and a large black hat that covered his face. Slowly, Tidus raised his sword, but winced as the wounds from his previous fight fought back with pain. Mr. Dark seemed to sense his discomfort and raised his unseen head slightly with a low chuckle.

The bell rang.

Tidus was exhausted and knew that he could only last so long in hand-to-hand combat, so he pulled up a slight reflect defense that Yuna had taught him. Mr. Dark laughed and threw off his clothes to reveal a human-like shadow of a body. Tidus gasped in surprise as the shadow turned into…_father?_

Jecht's shadow stood in front of him with his fists up and his eyes on fire," Come on you worthless excuse for a son! Fight me!"

Tidus shuddered, _It can't be him! It's all an illusion! No, FATHER!_

WHAM! Tidus was sent reeling by a left hook from Jecht's shadow to his jaw.

It smiled and growled," You're still weak, even after all your training, you're still no match for me!"

"AAAAARRGGGGGGGG!" Tidus lunged at the shadow and moved his sword in the moves he had memorized so many times before. He moved flawlessly, his sword barely made a sound as it cut through the air in flashes of light and metal. He clipped Jecht's shadow in the sides and shoulders, but showed no sign of stopping and instead fell back and raised his blade up high yelling," **Omnislash!**"

Before the shadow could react, Tidus disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the platform, but the shadow did not have much time to take this into consideration as it split into six different pieces and vanished. Tidus was breathing heavily and sighed deeply as Mr. Dark materialized in front of him," Well done young warrior. You have beaten one of my forms, but you won't be advancing farther than that. Taking your greatest fear and pitting it against you didn't prove effective."

He smiled and jumped back," Let's see you fight your greatest love!"

Tidus' eyes opened wide as he whispered," No."

The shadow turned into a shadow of Yuna and moved into summoner's stance," I hate you Tidus! You are the worst lover and a terrible person. I can never be with you!"

Tidus' heart clenched, it was her voice, so real, so angry, he had never seen it before," Yuna..."

Beaten and bruised, Tidus shivered on the ground as the shadow of his lover sneered and hit him again with her shadow staff.

"You are weak and worthless," it jeered.

Tidus felt a tear swim down his cheek, but did not put a hand up to stop it. The tear had rekindled a memory, one of Yuna crying when they first made love. It had hurt for her, but she had still whispered through it all," I love you. I love you."

Then he closed his eyes, _it's not her. It's not her. IT'S NOT HER!_

When he opened his eyes, red was all he could see as he cried," YOU ARE NOT HER!"

His sword glowed lightening blue as his overdrive ripped the shadow into ten different pieces.

**Break:**

Wakka picked Lulu up and cradled her in his arms lovingly. In throwing her from the platform, he had forfeited his match with Kimahri and eliminated himself from the competition. However, he didn't care as long as she was safe.

**Break:**

Yuna hugged Tidus fiercely as he limped off the platform," I saw, baby. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," he huffed painfully.

Suddenly, five muscled men appeared flanking the one and only, Seymour Guado.

"Tidus Remming, Jayna Way, Katya, Marin, Feros Airn, you are all under arrest for the illegal use of magic tablets," he said in a stern voice.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed the girls.

Tidus cursed inwardly, he knew what this was about, he knew where they were going to take them. Feros smiled and winked at Remi, who looked worried but nodded.

The four men handcuffed Tidus, Feros and the girls," Any last words?"

Without a shred of thought, Tidus claimed Yuna's lips with extreme ferocity, practically eating her mouth. Yuna was caught by surprise, but soon began kissing back with the same passion. The guard finally parted them and led Tidus to Seymour's side," One hell of a goodbye kiss."

The guard that was taking Marin back was stopped by Cloud who assumed his position. Marin giggled," Oooooh. My guard is sexy!"

Cloud grunted and said nothing, but was sure to slip a tracking chip into her back pocket.

The guards led the new prisoners off, and Yuna stood tall," Send out a private message to all the remaining contestants. Meet outside the stadium, now!"

**Break:**

**NO PREVIEW 4 U!**

**Break:**

**Cool. So now we are ending this fic in about 2-3 chapters so I'll try to be fast. **

**Anyway, this week I'd like to thank all you guys for reading my fic so long. watery eyes u guys r the best! By you I mean:**

**XMASTER**

**SOLECITO**

**BRI**

**Sis**

**Jayna**

**Everybody**

**READ THEIR FICS or I will send the squirrels to eat your pleasure. Take that any way you wish.**


	21. Fight for Your Right to Party

Chapter 16: Fight for Your Right to Party 

"_So you say you want a revolution?" _

**Break:**

The holding room was dark and smelled of rat crap. Tidus was fully aware of this, as he had been shackled to its wall for the past two hours. Now, he scanned the room for the umpteenth time to see if he could discover a way out, but once again there was no such luck. His shackles were titanium and he had expended all his energy in the previous battles, to make matters worse, he knew what they were going to do to him.

_No! I won't let them_, he cried in his head, but still he could not shake the feeling of doom, _please Yuna, show them the disc_.

The door beeped and slid open.

Seymour walked in and smiled evilly," Hello Tidus. Welcome to hell."

**Break:**

Yuna surveyed the fighters who had answered her call for a meeting. Rikku, Auron, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri had obviously shown up, but they had also brought Remi and Donna.

Yuna was silently glad that Donna had come; she didn't want to be the only summoner in the thick of battle. Still, the snotty summoner was still getting on her nerves," What am I doing here? I was told only strong fighters were invited, but I only see crappy ones!"

Her smug smile faded fast, however, as Rikku's claw appeared not a half inch from her jugular," I don't think any one of us is in the mood for your bitching. There is something going on here that could get us killed so shut up and listen up!"

Yuna thanked Rikku silently and began to speak," Five of our fellow competitors and dear friends have been wrongfully arrested. Truthfully, I don't know why, but what miss Remi here has shown me may clear things up."

Yuna nodded and Remi pulled a sphere from her pocket," This is footage that was recovered from the wreckage of my family's house after it was burned. It survived inside one of our security cameras."

She clicked "play" and everybody gathered around to watch the video. On the screen were three people," The two on the far couch are my mom and dad, the one on the other couch is Seymour."

_"I came here to discuss the superhuman project," said Seymour carefully._

_Remi's father furrowed his brow," I thought we discussed this Seymour. I will not allow it to go to actual testing until I am sure it is safe."_

_Seymour slammed his fist down on his knee," Come now Marcos be reasonable! Deeming it safe will take years and by then we could lose the grant! There just isn't enough time!"_

_Marcos stared at him calmly," I'm sorry Seymour, and I know that it will be longer. But I cannot let a technology this unstable go into use at this present moment. That's final!"_

_Seymour sighed and stood from his seat," I didn't want it to come to this."_

_He snapped his long fingers and the four cloaked figures entered the room with their guns drawn and pointed a t the middle aged man and his wife._

_Marcos' eyes bulged as he said," Seymour, what are you doing?"_

_"You aren't co-operating Marcos. It is with great sorrow that we have to let go of you now," said Seymour softly as he drew his own gun and pointed it at his partner._

_"SEYMOURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," yelled Marcos as the gun safeties were taken off and he hugged on to his crying wife. _

Remi quickly pressed the stop button and let out a loud gasp," I'm sorry…I can't watch anymore."

Auron whispered solemnly," Neither do we."

Rikku put her arm around the latino girl's shoulders and comforted her while Yuna began to speak again," You will notice that this murder was all over something called "The Superhuman Project". Now, Kimahri's organization kept watch over Seymours company during this projects commencement. Kimahri?"

Kimahri cleared his throat and spoke gruffly," Me monitor Seymour and other scientists like Remi's dad. Superhuman Project about administering fiend's blood to dead subject to see if they come back to life. Fiend blood have properties of advanced white magic, but Seymour miscalculate power of dark magic in it. Subjects were revived, but became fiends as well. Their power as a human was multiplied tenfold, but they have the intelligence a human does. Exterminating them was difficult as they used strategy and battle techniques never before used by fiends. Seymour was charged with endangerment of public and developing biochemical weapons, but both charges were dropped."

Auron nodded," I heard of this while traveling. It caused quiet a commotion from what I gather."

Kimahri nodded," We personally saw to it that all research and records of the project were destroyed, but we could not get what was still in Seymour's head."

Yuna put her hand on Kimahri's shoulder," Thank you. Now that you have heard this, I have but one more piece of information to add."

Swiftly, she pulled a small disc out of her cleavage," Tidus slipped this into my mouth when he kissed me earlier today. I don't know how he got it, but it does reveal some certain mysteries that have aroused lately."

Remi handed her the sphere player and Yuna slipped the disk into a slit. The little machine hummed and pictures appeared on it's screen. First, a picture of Riku laying unconscious on the operating table. Second, a shot of Kitar, Orri, and Zulu floating in tanks filled with green liquid, tubes coming from all of their orifices. Third, the three aforementioned fighters except coming towards the camera and looking devoid of all emotion, their eyes as blank as fog. Lulu shivered and pulled herself close to Wakka who muttered," Those are fiend eyes."

Yuna pushed the eject button," Exactly. Seymour has put the Superhuman Project back into action, except this time he's doing it illegally and with our fellow fighters. I don't think I need to tell you that he must be stopped."

They all nodded in unison," Good, tomorrow when we go out to fight here's what we'll do."

**Break:**

Yuna couldn't sleep, she paced the cabin alone and hoped that Rikku and Auron were having a good time at the boy's cabin as well as Lulu and Wakka having a fun camp out. She, however, felt empty without Tidus next to her. This was her second night without him and all she could do was worry. Yuna sat down on the bed and rocked back and forth, _Please be safe._

**Break:**

Rikku snuggled close to Auron as he wrapped them both in his long, red coat. Slowly, she pushed herself up his ripped chest and met his lips gently, coaxingly. Auron kissed back and whispered," We should sleep, baby. We have to save our friends tomorrow."

Although Auron could tell Rikku didn't want to go to sleep by the passion burning in her eyes, she murmured," Okay."

She sank back down into his lap and lay her head gently on his stomach," Goodnight, love."

He wrapped his left arm around her stomach and his right arm under her butt," Sweet dreams princess."

**Break:**

Lulu was lost in Wakka's lips under the moonlit courtyard inside the arena grounds. The kiss was one that been coiled inside both of them like a spring through out the day and was finally released. Wakka broke the kiss and switched to her neck, trailing them down towards her breasts. Lulu moaned and pushed him onward with her hands, she had been waiting for this. As they proceeded to make love for the first time, lulu's moogle doll watched from the shadows and wondered just what humans went through all that trouble for.

**Break:**

Marin hugged herself in the corner of her cell, she could stand being enclosed in spaces for only some time before her claustrophobia got to her. Sweat drenched her face and a single tear trickled from her eyes, _get me outta here!_

She looked up suddenly as somebody opened the door and walked in. Cloud's mako infused eyes shone at her in the dark," How are you?"

Marin turned her face away, trying to conceal her tears," Why do you care?"

Cloud knew he deserved her hostility," Because, I can't forget you."

Marin sniffled," Shut up."

Cloud sighed and moved towards her shaking form," Because I can't keep my eyes off you."

Marin turned to face him and whispered," So?"

He bent down so that their faces were two inches apart," So what?"

Marin smiled and whispered," Me too."

Cloud leaned forward and took her lips smoothly," Trust me through all this."

Then he got up and left. Marin hugged herself close, warmth had inexplicably taken over her body and she liked it.

**Break:**

Tidus was lying on a medical table and pretending to be unconscious. They had given him a shot, but he had used a final reserve of magic to detox himself. Now he waited for the opportune moment to present itself. They had tortured him, tazers, flails, the works. The shot had made him feel better, but the pain was still there mentally, as well as a longing for a certain brunette that held his heart. He shook himself from those thoughts and concentrated, he sensed no life in the room, but he could feel two presences approaching the room. He relaxed his body to appear asleep when the doctors entered the room chuckling amongst themselves.

"Better get this over with," said the first doctor unenthused.

"Yeah," responded the second one," the quicker this goes, the faster we get paid!"

They put on their equipment and grabbed scalpels," Let's do this."

Suddenly, they both collapsed and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. A k now risen Tidus stood over them and rubbed his fingers, knock out presses hurt them a little. He picked both scalpels and looked out the window of the room. Seeing that the coast was clear, he opened the door and stepped outside.

He snuck through the corridors, using all of his remaining strength to keep himself moving and breathing. Eventually, via the signs, he reached the prison cell hall. Quickly dispatching the guards with his scalpels, he took their keycards and opened all the cell doors and restraints, releasing their occupants. Feros rubbed his wrists and smiled," About time. Shit was starting to hurt."

Jayna nodded," I second that. They really don't know how to treat a lady here."

Katya smiled," We should go teach them a lesson."

Marin returned it with an evil smirk of her own," Testicle whamming?"

Tidus cringed," Okay ladies, cool it. We have to think clearly if we are going to get the hell out of here."

Feros took one of the scalpels from Tidus," Way ahead of you."

**Break:**

The crowd was roaring in a primal manner, like most crowds do when wanting to smell the scent of violence. Seymour was in a very good mood, which for him was extremely peculiar. He stood in front of the crowd and cried out with ecstasy," Do you want a fight?"

The crowd howled in a tone that meant only one thing, _hell yes_.

Seymour inhaled their energy and bellowed," Then let it begin!"

The fighters took their places and Seymour rang the bell with an evil grin, feeling extremely satisfied. The feeling, however, was soon ripped from him as the fighters stood there and did nothing. The crowd began to look at each other in confusion, they had come here to sait their sadistic desires, and now nothing was happening. Seymour rang the bell again, and again, but the fighters stood as still as statues. Like any regular crowd, this was had been given enough time without action and began to get irritated. Irritated meant yelling, fighting, and the throwing of random objects. Seymour growled," No one will make a fool of me."

**Break:**

Yuna stood and put her chin on her staff. It had been fifteen minutes and the crowd had decided that it was going to leave and bitch about it at home. Now was the time to take action. She sensed Seymour and his guards approaching and nodded to Remi, Rikku, and Kimahri. They acknowledged her signal and got ready for a confrontation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seyomour cried in rage," You are privileged with the opportunity to enter this tournament! How could you quit at the end you worthless shits!"

Yuna raised her head and spoke in a chilling tone," We can because we won't fight in a tournament in which the loser are made into zombies for your army!"

Seymour recoiled in surprise, but quickly regained himself," Heh, so your worthless boy toy told you about my plans. It makes no difference to me, your friends are all "superhumans" now."

Yuna kept her voice free of emotion even though doubt slashed at her concentration," I can still feel my love. You have not taken him yet. I will give you a chance to surrender. If you refuse, we will kill you."

Seymour chuckled," What delusion allows you to even slightly carry a shred of hope that you can defeat me? Guards, aid me in cleaning this scum!"

Seymour's guard drew their lances and charged at the quartet with a cry of war, but Yuna unleashed a call of her own in the form of a whistle. A blitzball ploughed into the gut of the first guard and brought him to his knees in pain, but the pain didn't last long as Kimahri knocked him out with the butt of his spear. Another guard tried to sneak up behind him, but the ronso stood still and smiled with satisfaction as thee attacker was fried by a bolt of lightening. Yuna was running towards Seymour and reading some energy, but was halted by one of the guards. She kept running and the guard smiled as he raised his spear, but fell into two pieces as Auron cleaved like a watermelon. Remi was surrounded by two guards, but that didn't seem to phase her a bit," White Fang!"

The guard to her left was pierced through the center by a shard of white energy and fell to the ground, but the second dodged it and sped forward with his spear outward. However, Remi had calculated this and let a pair of words roll of her tongue, expelling them like a kiss," Earthen Hammer!"

The guard was crushed by a hammer made of solid rock.

Rikku licked her claw and smiled at three guards," Come and get me boys!"

The guards split and charged her from three different directions in an attempt to confuse her, but Rikku had a secret accomplice. The head guard met a Firaga head on and Lulu materialized in front of his charred form," Would you like that deep fried or extra crispy?"

Rikku squealed in excitement and finished the other tow guards with a couple of claw-swipes.

Yuna stopped quickly and raised her staff," BAHAMUT!"

The dragon descended from the heavens and slammed down in front of Seymour's now petite form. Seymour, however, seem unphased," Oh look! A lizard! Well what'll we do? He could hurt someone. BANISH!"

Yuna watched in horror as Bahamut roared and faded into nothingness. Seymour chuckled," time for a true summon, ANIMA!"

The forever pained summon rose from the ground, bringing a small taste of hell with it," Now Anima! Show her the meaning of pain!"

The beast cried and shot a ball of dark energy at Yuna, but the young summoner had cast a protective shield around herself and deflected the attack. _Got to think quickly!_, Yuna hurried herself. She rolled out of the way as Anima's claws raked the ground where she had stood not a second ago, _I need a single powerbomb!_

Quickly, she drew Valefor's spirit into her hand and whispered," Sorry for this baby."

Channeling all her power into the aeon's spirit and dodged another one of Anima's advances. This gave her a brief shot at Seymour himself, who was concentrating too hard on keeping Anima functional.

She raised her hand and used the one technique she was told never to use," AEON CANNON!"

Valefor's spirit shot from her hand and sped towards Seymour with inhuman speed, but Anima drew back at just the right moment and took the blast at full force. Seymour cried out in pain as Anima exploded into nothingness," MOTHERRRRRR!"

Yuna heard his cry and gasped in surprise, _oh dear_!"

Seymour threw himself back into composure, she had just killed his mother, but he was too weak to take on the whole party," You're too late fuckers!"

He yelled this and then disappeared into thin air, Yuna cursed at his ability to teleport. Kimahri spoke the obvious," We must follow him."

Yuna nodded," I know."

**Break:**

Ten guards entered the cell ward cautiously, security had sensed the doors opening and they were checking it out. To their relief, the cells were all closed and there was no sound and they turned to leave. Then they heard the click of a button, and the sound of gates opening.

**Break:**

This is the second to last chapter guys, next one finishes it. I'll try to get it up asap kk?

Luv,

fluffy


	22. The Final Fantasy

Chapter 17: The Final Fantasy Let the sky rumble and the thunder clash 

_Let the lightening flow like a pure-white sash_

_Let the fires rise and burn us all_

_It is time to answer the demon's call_

**Break:**

Seymour raced down the spiral stairs like the wind itself. He had no emotion left in his black heart now that his mother was gone physically, _but I can still bring her back! _

The summon would be harder of course, now that her aeon was gone, but Seymour knew that it would still work. He would retrieve his mother, no matter what.

**Break:**

Yuna and the rest of the party had found the entrance to the lair thanks to Remi's elemental powers and were running down the corridors, following the elementalist's sixth sense.

" I can feel his heartbeat, it's about 20 meters below us," Remi reported as she concentrated her energy," but I also feel another party moving in that direction. A motley crew, but I can sense my brother. It's them."

Yuna sighed in relief," Let's pick up the pace, we still have not encountered the  
Midgar assassin squad."

**Break:**

Feros didn't even require a sixth sense to sense Remi's aura, he knew it by heart.

"My sister and the rest of our fighters are moving," He said as they ran," we will converge at what seems to be a domed room further ahead."

Tidus smiled hopefully," I'll see you soon Yuna."

**Break:**

Yuna's party ran straight into a large dome arena and stopped.

Auron immediately drew his blade and growled," Come out of there Cloud. I know you're here."

Cloud materialized from the shadows and replied coolly," Yes, I'm here, but don't worry, I have friends too."

He snapped his fingers and the rest of the squad appeared from the shadows, as well as three certain zombies and some guards," You won't be going any further."

Yuna knew that there was no way she could summon a sky being right now, so she readied Ifrit," I SUMMON YOU, IFRIT!"

The hell demon arose from the ground and the battle began.

Barret raised his arm and fired a volley of bullets at Rikku, but found them blocked by a shield of white magic from a certain black mage. Cursing, he called Red XIII to his side and said," Ready to shoot?"

The dog growled," All for it."

Rikku didn't have time to think as a bullet of fur ploughed into her side and sent her to the ground hard. The dog began to bite wildly at her, but the wily al bhed slashed back at him with her claw. Seeing Rikku on the ground, Auron flew off in a mad fury and heaved the beast off of her.

" Go deal with Yuffie!" he cried to her," I'll take care of this!"

With that, swung his blade and sent Red XIII hurtling to the side into the wall. Barret had readied his gun through this exchange and now shot a fully charged Power Blast at Auron. The swordsman whirled around with fury in his eyes and barked," Protect!"

The blast fizzled before it was remotely near him and Barret became officially shit-scared as Auron's aura became blood red. The seasoned warrior moved like lightening and had Barret at sword point in less than a second," Sayonara Mr. T."

Barret slumped to the ground as Auron knocked him out with a quick jab to his pressure point. Kimahri and Ifrit were having trouble with the zombies of Orri, Zulu, and Kitar as they couldn't find a sufficient way to dodge all their attacks and keep on the offensive themselves. Ifrit roared and shot another ball of flame at Zulu, but the zombie form gave him cat-like reflexes and once again the attack missed. Orri appeared in front of Ifrit and delivered several slashes in rapid succession before disappearing again and the aeon howled in pain. Kimahri was sweating profusely as he tried to keep up with Kitar's celeritous staff movements. He had never fought a technique so hard to counter and was finding that the more she hit, the harder it came every time. They would, however, receive no back up as there was none to spare. Lulu and Wakka were fighting Vincent, but he was proving to bee much more dangerous out of the ring. Remi was taking Tifa, but found that the woman was as athletic as she was busty. Rikku was in a heated exchange with Yuffie, the kind of exchange where people die. Finally, shouts and grunts could be heard from the middle of the room as Cloud and Auron locked blades and blows. It looked like a deadlocked fight that was leaning towards the bad guys. Suddenly, a cry was heard from the tunnel behind the fight," Rain of Knives!"

Marin's kunai rained down on the zombies, impaling all three of them and driving them back. Feros materialized behind Tifa and grabbed her side," Hello beautiful."

Remi took the opportunity to shoot a silver bullet at her heart, but Feros' blocked it with his back.

Remi gasped," Feros!"

Feros chuckled," How could you forget Tifa?"

Tifa knew the man at once, her playmate before he had disappeared," Carlos…"

She slumped, crying into his arms.

Auron smiled as Tidus brought a blow to Cloud's back and The swordsman cried in pain," Bastards!"

Katya blocked a shuriken that was coming at Rikku's head and sent it flying back at Yuffie with gusto. Jayna beheaded the zombies as they broke free of the kunai with one swipe of her broadsword," That's for trying to grope Yuna!"

Cloud smiled and knew that his team was beaten and cried," STOP!"

The fighting ceased and he spoke," This was only a test I made to calculate your strength. You can't be weak to go face Seymour."

Tidus growled," What do you know?"

Cloud smirked," Everything. Do you care to find out?"

They all nodded," Good. Seymour counted on four of the five dragons to arrive at this tournament. Jayna, Marin, Yuna, and Katya."

" However," he said," the fifth showed up. Feros was the only one who knew how to control his dragon other than Yuna. Yuna's dragon is a summon, Bahamut."

Auron nodded," I've heard the legend. Every city once had a dragon, but then the war came and Bahamut of Bevelle was the only one who became and aeon in order to help the humans. The others were lost and never seen again."

"Until now. Feros semi-consciously awakened the other dormant dragons in the girl's bodies when he unleashed his own. Seymour counted on taking the power of their dragons with them knowing they existed, but that got foiled."

Tidus knew now," He wants their power. With that kind of power, he will have the five elements and therefore be able to-"

"Manipulate life as we know it. He will be a god with the powers of wind, fire, darkness, light, and aeon," finished Cloud," The superhuman project that he started showed that if you suck the soul out of a body, you may replace it with anything. Whether that is fiend's blood, another soul, or a dragon, it doesn't matter."

Yuna moved next to Tidus and leaned on his shoulder," How do we stop him?"

Cloud sighed," Unfortunately for you, he is already downstairs getting ready to suck his soul out. Once that happens, his body will become a soulless monster with incredible powers. You must prevent him from obtaining the dragon souls inside the carriers. The problem with this is that you cannot destroy him without the powers of the five dragons combined."

He turned to Tidus," That is why it is a miracle that you showed up. You are a dream of the fayth aren't you?"

Tidus opened his eyes wide and Yuna looked at him perplexed," I-I…I had a dream once. The fayth…called me 'dream walker'."

Cloud nodded," Sin brought you here as it did your father before you. You are merely a vessel. If the dragons channel their power into you, we will be able to kill Seymour."

Yuna smiled," Well that's good!"

Nobody said anything and Yuna looked around," Right?"

Rikku said softly," Yunie, if that much energy is put into Tidus he will-"

"Cease to exist," whispered Tidus softly.

Yuna felt tears come to her eyes," But I just got you back. How can you leave now?"

Cloud sighed," There is no other way. One life in exchange for thousands of others, a more than fair trade. I'd do it. I know you will do it."

Tidus nodded and held Yuna as she wept into his shirt," Let's go."

Cloud nodded and took Marin's hand," I will lead everybody except Yuna, Tidus, Marin, Jayna, and Katya. We will distract Seymour while you charge your dragon drives."

With that he flashed a smile," Good luck."

**Break:**

Seymour entered a tube made entirely of glass and closed the door. This machine would suck his soul in 5 seconds. As it turned on and he felt the electricity enter his body, he saw all the dark in his life. He also saw the light in his body and he wept as they collided," Mother…"

**Break:**

"It is time for the party to break," said Cloud solemnly," Say your goodbyes. We may never see one another again."

Marin hugged him tightly and he descended a single kiss upon her quivering lips. Tidus hugged Wakka, then Auron, and Rikku. Kimahri received a handshake and Remi a quick embrace. Jayna mischievously tried to steal another kiss from him, but Tidus blocked it with his hand and hugged her instead. Cloud nodded his head and the Squad bowed their heads. Yuna walked up and latched onto his arm and he held her. Remi walked up to her brother and slapped him," Come back alive y'hear?"

Feros smiled and rubbed the spot where she had shot him earlier," By the wound you have inflicted."

She gave him a worried look and then hugged him," Seriously bro bro."

Tifa was next and said nervously," Please come back. I…I think we have some catching up to do."

Feros took her hand and kissed it," Of course."

Cloud drew his sword and said," Time to fight. Dragons and Tidus will move behind Seymour while we distract him."

Cloud moved towards the door leading to the machine room and entered the code," Enter now. Leave no regrets. Now is the time."

**Break:**

They found not a man where Seymour should have stood, but a towering hulk of a beast. His body had fused with the platform and he had sprouted many arms that flailed wildly. His eyes were blood red and his mouth was a gaping maw of fangs and drool. Wings had burst from his back and flapped uselessly as if it had a hope to get the monster off the ground.

"**Foolsss! You will never destroy me now! Give me the dragons and leave!**" it cried with rage.

Cloud gave Tidus the signal and the dragons began to move towards it's back while Auron stepped forward," We'll never give them to you. You are not worthy of becoming a god! You suck your own soul out to become powerful! You are scum!"

The taunt worked and Seymour roared," **YOU FILTHY SHIT! I'll DESTROY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!**"

Auron dodged Seymour's first arm and the party sprung into action, Cloud swung at one of the arms, but it glanced off its hard shell and caused him to fall back.

"SHIT!" Cloud huffed," He's got an exoshield!"

Auron smiled," SHEILD BREAK!"

His sword sliced right through Seymour's arm and severed it right off, but to their surprise it grew back in a flash.

" **HAHAHA! PUNY HUMAN! DIE!**" laughed the beast.

Rikku sighed," This shit is gonna be tough."

**Break:**

Meanwhile, the dragons where hiding behind the beast and getting ready to attack.

Tidus sighed," He will sense you guys charging the moment you change into dragon form, so there is only one way to do this. Since Feros triggered your transformations last time, he'll summon his dragon first."

Feros nodded and Tidus continued," What you all will do is gather all of your energy into one concentrated form that you can access quickly. When you switch forms, we can only hope that the dragons use that energy to blast-fill their power supply and shoot it at me in the least time possible."

Jayna frowned," It's a long shot. We can't control ourselves when we are in dragon form."

Feros smiled," I speak dragon. I'll make sure it happens."

Tidus nodded," Let's do it."

**Break:**

Remi summoned all the mana she had left and cried," Demon Kiss of Gaia!"

A large blast of black and green energy shot from her hands and hit Seymour dead in the chest. It left a large hole, but it quickly regenerated. Remi stumbled back and fell," I'm out of juice!"

Lulu cast ultima again with similar results and fell too," Ditto."

Cloud growled, he could also feel fatigue clawing at his body," Keep fighting!"

He sliced like a madman at Seymour's weak spots until the shell broke and delivered a final blow to his side. The monster cried out in pain, but then laughed and knocked Cloud into a wall. Rikku jumped onto his head and stabbed at his eyes, but they regenerated and she was swept off too. Kimahri and Auron hacked away at the arms with all their strength, but nothing seemed to work. Even the Midgar squad was burning out as Tifa's punches, Yuffie's shuirken, Barret's gun, and Red XIII's bashes had no effect. Things were looking down and time was running out.

Cloud picked himself up painfully," Hurry Tidus."

**Break:**

Feros stood behind the monster and dug deep into his soul to prod his dragon, _Awaken Furen!_

His eyes grew red and his body temperature rose 200 degrees as a voice mingled with his," **AWAKEN BROTHERS!**"

The girls found themselves lost as their dragons took over and powered up their blasts, Tidus moved to the center of their circle and readied himself. The monster sensed the collection of power and turned to face it, but it was too late.

"**HELLFIRE!**"

"**FURY OF THE FOUR WINDS!**"

"**RAGE OF THE ABYSS!**"

"**LIGHT OF PURITY!**"

"**MEGA FLARE!**"

The five attacks converged on Tidus' form and were absorbed into his body. He became transparent and you could see the energy move and manifest itself into his very being. His orifices exploded with white light and a cry so great was uttered from his throat that it stung all who heard it.

"**DRAGON'S JUDGMENT!**"

A massive beam hit Seymour's form and the room was filled with a light so bright that it almost ceased to be light at all. When all cleared, Seymour was gone and all that was left was a locket containing a picture of his mother. Yuna ran over to where Tidus lay unmoving. She threw herself down over his body and cried," Tidus! Tidus! Wake up! Oh please wake up! I love you, please! Wake up!"

Slowly, Tidus began to disappear and Yuna collapsed into tears," Don't leave!"

The rest of the party looked upon her weeping form with sorrow. They had lost a dear friend, or had they?

**Break:**

Tidus floated on the brink of life and death. He could hear Yuna's calls and wished to go to her, but felt that he couldn't. _I'm just a dream anyway_.

"No your not," said voice next to him.

Tidus turned to see the little fayth in his purple robe," Why are you here?"

"To tell you not to cry," responded the fayth calmly.

Tidus sighed," Well that's useful. Why don't you just take me back to dream world?"

The fayth sighed," You've forgotten my words already. Very well. I leave now. If you really love her, figure out how to return before you disappear."

The fayth faded away and Tidus bowed his head in thought, _He said I wasn't a dream. Words? What words? The dream…dream walker…don't cry…then he said…I can't remember. Why am I not a dream? I'm disappearing right? Then I must be a dream. But a dream can't feel, can't kiss, can't…love. Then why can I? I love…I love Yuna…I love her face, her smile, the way she loves me…the way she makes me feel. Feel. I can feel. I am not a dream! I can live! I can love! I am not a dream! I have a SOUL!_

_The dream is nothing, but the soul is something…a soul…_

**Break:**

Yuna's tears fell on Tidus' almost transparent face," I love you…"

Then she heard a voice," I love you too, honey. But you are getting me somewhat wet."

Yuna didn't even look as she swooped down with her head and almost ate Tidus' mouth in a passionate kiss. The party oohed and then began to clap heartily. It was over. It was all over. It had been a tournament to remember. A tournament for the ages.

**Break:**

**Epilogue**

Yuna smiled as she looked at herself in the wedding gown sown of fine white wool. She felt truly beautiful. Rikku and Lulu fussed about her hair and jewelry as she posed in various positions," Well, how do I look?"

Rikku smiled and cooed," Sexy sista! Tidus won't be able to keep his hands off you at the honeymoon sweet."

Lulu coughed," Rikku, I get nightmares when you mention their bedroom action. Please refrain."

Rikku chuckled," You'd rather I tell you mine?"

Yuna smirked," Rikku, I can hear your "bedroom action" every night. From five rooms away!"

Rikku blushed," Shut up Yunie!"

Lulu chuckled, but Yuna quickly silenced her," Lulu if Rikku can be heard from five rooms away, I can hear you around the block!"

Rikku decided to put up the final diss," Yuna, from the girl who wakes up the entire city with her 'bedroom action' you shouldn't be talking either."

The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles until Yuna finally gasped out," come on girls, I'm getting married! Let's hurry up!"

**Break:**

The music started and Yuna began to walk down the aisle led by her uncle Cid. Everybody was there, Feros and Tifa had gotten to know each other better and were engaged. Remi had gone out for a drink with Vincent and were now married and happy. Cloud had retired from assassinations and now held onto Marin tight, they were expecting. Katya had stayed single, but there were rumors of a man somewhere out there. Rikku snuggled close to Auron, the two hardly spent any time apart and Yuna knew for a fact that if there wasn't a baby coming she didn't know where all the sperm was going. Lulu had already born a child to Wakka, they had named him Chappu after his uncle and he looked just like him. Kimahri had become leader of a Ronso tribe at Mount Gagazet and had acquired a wife named Chazka. She was strong and was as protective of Yuna as Kimahri himself. Finally, Jayna had married a man they thought dead. Riku had been found unharmed in the operating room and they had proceeded to build a relationship. Needless to say, they were "active". Everybody smiled at her as she walked up towards the only person in the room she really loved. The man who had come back to life just for her, the man who had stolen her heart. She stared into his stormy blue eyes and waited for the words to come," You may kiss the bride."

Tidus smiled and met her lips," Don't mind if I do."

**Break:**

**FIN**

I'd like to thank all the people who ever reviewed. Everybody who supported me even when I failed to update for a while. You guys are the best and it has been my pleasure to entertain you with my writing. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
